Beautiful Dirty Rich
by anaiva21
Summary: Sequel to "Maybe she had all the answers". Starting university. Naomily, Kim, Effie, Katie, Panda etc... : POVs Kim, Emily and Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Dirty Rich**

**Sequel to "Maybe she had all the answer". It's funny I had an idea about what to do with Kim and I didn't know what name to give the sequel. I put shuffle on my iPod and Lady Gaga gave me the answer :D ahaha I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story but I really wanted to start writing again so It takes place starting university. Back from summer again! POVs will be from Emily, Kim and Naomi. Characters present: Emily, Kim, Naomi, Katie, Pandora and a little of the others. And a few new characters will be included as well. :D**

****** Chapter 1 ******

She pulled over right over the entrance of the dorm, lucky enough to find the perfect parking spot. She didn't bother to put the roof back up. She looked at the people staring and whispering at her and her sister and sight.

"_Three fucking days in the dorms and gossip has already started, great. Fucking hell, this is going to fucking suck"_

"I think it's going to rain"

I looked up to the sky

"Probably" I responded indifferent

"Ehm, the roof?"

"I hate this car, I don't understand how my mom thought it was an appropriate gift, it's ridiculous who get's and 18 year old a SLK. I liked my old Mustang I can't believe she sold it."

I was so pissed when she told me she did. It had taken me month to find it. You don't see 67 cabriolet Mustangs in England. I loved that car, all original, perfect conditions and it had character. And for my mom it was just an old used car. So now I'm in this car that draws more attention than Prince Harry and his Hitler Halloween costume.

"And it's ridiculous to hear an 18 year old complain about getting a Mercedes, so just put the roof back on will you?"

"Fine!" I reached for the button and pressed it "Happy?"

"Yes, very" she smirked and I rolled my eyes

I reached for my purse and check if people where still staring. And they were. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I waited for Effie to get to my side and started to walk looking straight trying to not pay any attention to them.

"_I heard she's richer than Paris Hilton" _

"_Is it true she's gay?"_

"_I heard she used to date Lindsay Lohan"_

"_I can't believe she's going here, I mean why go to university, it's not like she's going to need to work"_

"_Why is she staying in housing, can't she get an apartment?"_

"_Is that her illigemate half sister the dad didn't know about? I heard she gave her half the money, that's crazy" _

"_Her dad was like the 32__nd__ richest man in the world it's not like she can't live for the rest of her life with half of half anyway" _

My mom had given me another reason to be mad at her. One of the reasons I didn't go back to New York apart from Effie was the media. Turning 18 this summer meant my heritage account had been unlocked. And I was free to use it as a wish. And my mom had allowed Forbes magazine to put me in the 5 heiress to watch article without my consent. Which of course had turned into a nightmare for me. The last month of my summer was unbearable. And then my mom found out about Effie thru some tabloid which made it a nightmare for her. But she finally dealt with it and asked to meet her. And when she did she understood my choice of giving her half. It's only faire. After all if my dad would have known about her existence that's what he would of done. So I'm just doing what would have been done if Effie's mom had done the right thing. Effie didn't have to pay for her mom's mistake. Plus she's my sister so, what's mine is hers.

"Effie! Kim!"

"Hey Panda!" we said in chorus and then stared at each other and laughed.

"Hello girls"

"Hi Angela"

"Well Pandora, remember call me everyday at least twice. And no boys or alcohol or drugs. Right girls? Boys are bad"

"Yes, they are Angela. Just girls no worries, i'll keep panda on the queer road" I looked at Effie and laughed

"What?"

"The clear road? You know make sure she's on the right path, I guess it must be an American expression" and winked at Pandora.

"Oh that is lovely dear, very nice, well girls I am going to go now"

"Bye" we said all three in chorus

Effie and I had been the first to get to university. So we had had the rooms to ourselves until Pandora and Emily got here. It had been 3 days already and I hadn't finish taking everything to the room until today. Pandora got here today obviously and Emily arrived tomorrow.

"Kim, Thomas is coming to visit tonight and I haven't since him in a wicked long time, do you think…."

She could finish and I cut her off

"Sure Effie can stay in my room tonight"

"Wicked that super duper cool of you"

I laughed and Effie was about to say something but someone interrupted

"Excuse me, do you know where I have to go to get my schedules"

I turned to look at a tall blonde; she was like a younger version of Sienna Miller in Alfie. I Smiled and look at Effie who had a smirk on her face.

"Yes, you have to go to the administration office, If you want I can walk you there it's on my way" I told the girl

"No it's …

"Panda how about I show you the room better"

Effie interrupted panda before she could finish and I gave her a thankful look.

"Oh I get it!"… Panda leaned to whisper into Effie's ears

"Kim wants to do surf and turf with her right?" only she didn't really whispered it

"Let's go panda" and she pulled her into the room

I stayed standing in front of the girl and smiled

"You'll have to excuse my friend, she's a bit ehm actually I don't really know what word could describe Pandora"

She laughed

"Well I hope it's not oblivious" she winked

I bit my lip, if it meant what I thought it did, she was totally flirting…

"Let's go get you that schedule shall we…I'm Kim by the way"

"I'm Sophia"

She smiled and we started to walk our way to the administration office, which was actually the opposite side of where I was going. But hey the girl looked lost and I would have done it for anyone really. Well ok for anyone that looked as good as she did.

**This is really raw but like I said I'm not sure where I want to take this so it kind of has to be! But I promise it will get better : )**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2 ******

Cyprus was amazing. Naomi was amazing. And 2 month alone with her on the beautiful Mediterranean beaches was amazing. I can't believe that in 3 days she would be leaving for London. But I didn't want to think about it. Right now we were back in Bristol, in my dorm room. I hadn't even put my luggage down and she had already wrapped her arms around me from behind, her lips placed on my neck, her hands under my shirt gently stroking on the bare skin of my stomach. Gosh you'd think that after 2 month without being able to keep our hands of each other we'd be able to control ourselves.

"Nai, Kim doesn't even know we're back, she could walk in right now for all we know"

One of her hand slowly made its way from my stomach to my thigh up under my skirt.

"So stop me then" she said teasingly and I sight and surrender.

I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. I could feel her smile of triumph on my neck. She knew I wouldn't stop her. I turned around and kissed her, pulling her to the bed that was clearly mine. The other one wasn't made and had a comforter on it. I set on the edge and she straddled me never parting her lips from mine. She took my top off and I was about to take hers off when we got interrupted by the door slamming open.

I jumped out of fright causing Naomi to practically fall off me. We both turned our sight to see two bodies smashing into the wall and the door was slammed back closed. A top flew to the floor. They banged into the desk causing the lamp to fall on the floor. Naomi turned to me and raised her eyebrows and laughed which caused the couple to break apart

"Ems! Naomi! What are you guys doing here!!! You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow!" she said excited jumping on my bed to hug us.

"Yeah, Naomi can't seem to read dates on a plane ticket! Thank god I read it last night or else we would have missed the plane!"

"I don't see how that would have been bad" Naomi said sassily and she gave me a little peck

"I think I'll have to agree with Naomi on that one, a few more days in Cyprus I wouldn't complain!"

"Rhum rhum"

The girl was standing shirtless with her arm crossed to cover herself

"Oh fuck sorry! This is……" Kim stopped to think for a second

"Emily and Naomi" she blurred out

The girl was standing silent, her arm now crossed not to cover herself but to show how displeased she was. The silence lasted for a few second.

"What's my name?" she asked Kim

"Are you serious?" Kim said laughing nervously

"You can't remember can you?"

"Of course I can! I can even tell you it start with an S" Kim smiled irresistibly but it didn't seem to work

"What is it then?"

I looked at Naomi who looked amused by the situation and I bit my lip to suppress a laugh at the look Kim's face. It was obvious she couldn't remember.

"Sarah?" The fact the she asked and didn't say it surely made it even funnier and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold myself from bursting into laughter.

The girl walked towards Kim. It seemed she was going to kiss her. I can't believe Kim actually guessed it right. But then the girl slapped her.

"Wrong answer" she said as she reached for her top cursing and started to make her way out. Kim had her hand over the cheek the girl had just slapped and her mouth half opened.

"Ehm, girl with a name that starts with an S…. I think that's actually my shirt"

Kim glanced at Naomi for the S comment.

"Fuck, you've got to be kidding me" she thru the top back on the floor and reached for hers and slammed the door closed.

"That was smooth" Naomi said humorously looking at Kim

"Sophia"

Naomi and I stared at each other confused

"That was her name! Sophia" she placed both hands on her mouth.

Me and Naomi just burst into laughter

"It's a bit late don't you think" I said still laughing

"No shit!"

"Aw don't get mad! It's not my fault you can't remember the name of a girl you where about to shag"

"Ah…ah…ah funny!" she said irritated.

"Someone's cranky!" Naomi shouted

"Try frustrated! Second time this happens to me"

Her answer just brought more laughter.

"It's the second time you forgot someone's name!?" I asked surprised, it didn't sound like her at all!

"No! I mean the second time I'm about to….and then something happens! Today and yesterday so well I'm frustrated… I mean seriously sexually frustrated, and that's never happened to me before and I'm seriously not liking this feeling!"

Ok this was too much. I was on laying on the bed next to Naomi my stomach hurting from so much laughing.

"I don't see how this is funny!"

"Oh believe me it is!"

"It's reassuring actually! If you Miss Suave can't get any, I know I'm safe while I'm gone with Miss Clumsy there"

"OIH!" I straddled Naomi and pined her hands above her head

"Miss Clumsy eh?" I said cheekily

"My Miss Clumsy" she smiled, gosh she looked so hot right now and I couldn't help but to kiss her, kiss her deeply, firmly and eagerly.

"That's great, rub it in my face! I'm not getting any and you 2 are like newlyweds on their honeymoon"

Kim turned to walk out of the room but froze

"Voyeurism! That's a new one for you Kim! You never seize to surprise me!"

"OOOH MY GOOOD!!!!" she ran and jumped on the boy wrapping her legs around him and giving him a kiss on the mouth while shaking her head playfully.

Naomi looked at me with a "What the fuck?" look and I answered with a gaze of confusion. I knew Kim was bi. But I had never seen her with a guy before and it was weird. But the kiss she gave him was with no tongue just lips pressed against his and her head making a playful fake passionate movement. So I don't think it was a romantic thing. He grabbed her hips to put her back on the floor and ruffled her hair. She slapped his arm so he would stop and started ruffled his.

"What the fuck are you doing here!!" she said ecstatic

"What do you think silly!" he answered patronizingly

"How did you find my room and all?? Are you stalking me!" she smiled

"Ehm the girl running out of the room histerical with her shirt still off, pissed off and screaming at her friends that Kimberly Jones was a self absorbed bitch that couldn't even remember her name was pretty helpful!"

Naomi and I just laughed hysterically.

"Fucking hell, great… wait… how did she know my whole name? I just said my name was Kim"

The guy gave her a look that could only mean "_Are you really asking how she knew your name"_

"Oh… Well now I feel better about not remembering hers!"

"Well no wonder she was pissed, the user got used right?" he said laughing

"Ehm wrong, she asked what her name was before" She rolled her eyes

I think she couldn't have made the situation funnier if she tried. The fact that she was so unaware of how everything she had said so far had just made it even more hilarious was what was entertaining.

"Oh Kimmy, off your game a bit?" he ruffled her hair

"Fuck off"

"So who's the lovely couple" he smiled at us.

When you looked at them standing next to each other, they looked like a couple out of a magazine. He had out of bed blondish hair, piercing green eyes, a brown tan, pearl white teeth, and a muscled body. He was really handsome and had a lot of charisma, and if I wasn't gay I'm pretty sure I'd think he was totally hot.

"Oh sorry! Emily, Naomi, this is Ben!"

"Hi!" Naomi and I said in sync

"So you're Emily! You didn't do her any justice Kim! Stunning isn't even remotely enough to describe her" he winked at me and I blushed.

Kim punched him on the shoulder and blushed as well.

"But you were right on one thing, they are an adorable couple"

Naomi raised her eyebrows in surprised. Kim had talked to him about me and Naomi as a couple. I mean the first 2 weeks of summer we had a lot of fun with her, Effie and Katie. And we were all really good friends now. But I didn't thought she would talk to him about us like that, like an adorable couple, maybe talk of us as individual but not of us as a couple. She had told me about Ben. They had a really weird friendship but they were so close and he had always been there for her and vice versa. I knew he was probably the person that meant the most to her and I felt a comfort in the fact that she had talked to him about us and was great about this after all that had happened the last month of college. It was nice, I really felt like we were all close and that was great.

Someone knocked on the door and opened.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you had company" a girl appeared at the door

"Oh no it's ok come in! This is Emily my roommate, Naomi her girlfriend and Ben"

"Hi I'm Leila" she said sweetly.

She was quite beautiful. Really dark hair, deep blue eyes, kind of like navy blue, she was about my size and slender. She smiled warmly has we all greeted her back.

"So are you coming to the party tonight? You guys should come to!"

"Of course and they will definitely be coming"

"Great, so will you be bringing a date also or will that be Ben" she smiled at both of them

"Ben? Ahah no! And there I thought you had invited me as your date" Kim smiled at the girl cheekily

"Funny! I'm not sure Max would be to ok with that…well got to go, I've got some meeting for the drama club, but i'll see you tonight" she smiled one last time and ran of the room

Ben looked and smiled devilishly at Kim.

"What?" she asked him

"You like her! You're totally into her!"

"No I'm not!" she punched him in the shoulder again

"Oh my god you totally do! You know you punch me in the shoulder when I say true things that makes you awkward!"

"Perhaps you didn't hear the part about her boyfriend Max. She's straight!" Kim said annoyed at the fact that she was totally busted.

"What does that have to do with you liking her!" I said with a smirk on my face

Her jaw was on the floor by now

"Sure, let's just all gang up on Kim! Naomi do you want to jump in to?" she baffled

"Well actually you kind of blushed when she smiled at you but no I'm ok I'll let this two guys do the work" Naomi said laughing

"Oh Kimmy admit kind of you like her!" he said shoving her

"For fuck sake fine, I kind of like her, satisfy? Doesn't change she's straight and taken" she rolled her eyes

"Never stopped you before, you used to like a little challenge what happened? Where did you meet her anyway, she's gorg!"

"Still do hun, just not into the ones I know I can't win, and the school has plays and I'm doing a minor in drama and so is she and they had an audition 2 weeks before school started and we both got a part in it"

"I think it's winnable! She definitely blushed back with the whole being her date line" I said

"Yeah that's called awkwardness sweety, you should know you have a PhD in that!"

My mouth was half open and she burst into laughter followed by Naomi.

"I do not!"

"Hun, you kind of do" Naomi said smiling

I crossed my arms and pouted. Naomi laughed and leaned to kiss my cheek making her way to my mouth to finally plant a gentle kiss.

"And it's one of the million things I love about you, it's absolutely adorable"

I couldn't help but to smile and pull her into another kiss.

"Well let's leave the adorable couple alone and go for a coffee" Ben said puling Kim out of the room.

I didn't know him but I already liked him. I pulled Naomi so she would be lying on top of me as the kiss intensified, and that's when I realized we hadn't put our shirt back on after Kim had walked in. But frankly I didn't care. I can't believe in 3 days Naomi would be 2 hours away, going to university in London. Gosh I was going to miss this. Being together practically 24/7. We never got bored of each other. To tell you the truth it takes me 10 min without her to start missing her. And now we were going to be days without each other. I didn't know how I was going to do.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I whispered softly

"I'm going to miss you more" she whispered back to then give me a tender kiss

"I love you Ems"

"I love you more Nai"

I pressed my lips against her passionately, knowing that I was only going to get those little moments on the weekends and vacation for the next four years. Not being together 24/7 was going to be unbearable. But in a way it could be good, because the wait will only make us even more eager to see each other and when we do, it will make every moment even more special. And we were only 2 hours away. If I ever needed to see her desperately I could just grab the train and go see her. But for now I had to take advantage of those 3 last days we had together before she had to leave. And I was going to make every second count.


	3. Chapter 3

****** Chapter 3 ******

I loved the little moments like this. The moments were we just laid in bed, our face just distant enough to stare into each other's eyes, but no far enough so we couldn't place an occasional gentle kiss here and there. My hand was playing with a lock of her hair, the other one in hers. We would just stay silent for a while. And the fact that we could have such unique moments like this without speaking a word made me feel more connected to her than anyone. I smiled warmly and tenderly pressed my lips against hers. She smiled back and pulled the hand I had intertwined with hers and rubbed it softly on her cheek closing her eyes. She placed a small kiss in it and placed it back on her cheek.

"I love you" she whispered her eyes still closed.

"I love you too"

I pulled my hand of her cheek pulling hers as well and placed a soft kiss on it repeating her previous action. She opened her eyes and laid her free hand behind my neck and pulled me in to a flaming kiss. A kiss so pure and genuine that it took all of my wonders about her rooming with Kim away. A kind of kiss that I knew no one but me had ever gotten from her. We had talked about it over the summer. I know I had told her it was ok, but I had some concerns which I had every right to have. But after talking with her about it and the summer we had together, all those special moments we had, the fact that she hadn't checked out one other girl, not even one, well one and after I slapped the back of her head she didn't even glance back, really made me feel like we were closer than ever and nothing could get in the way. After all that we had been thru and we were still together, perfect together, her rooming with Kim sounded like a minor detail. I'm not sure if she was over Emily, but I knew she wouldn't do anything inappropriate or try to make a move. She wasn't that kind of person. And I trusted Emily 100% and in some way that was my way to prove her that I did. But I still had to be 100% that the attraction was gone.

"So, Kim's looking good" she did, she had come back with an even more intense tan I had no idea how she had managed to get in Paris. Her hair was longer and she looked refreshed.

"Yeah" she answered blankly but for some reason I raised my eyebrows to her answer

"Naomi" she said concerned.

"No I was just saying… She looks good"

"We talked about this … And I told you… You have nothing to worry about, we're friends that's it"

"I know"

"Ok, so you know you're the only one I want, the only one I need, and the only one I have eyes for and there's nothing and no one that is going to change that"

"Well that girl's ass in Cyprus borrowed your eyes for a second" I smiled cheekily

"I liked her skirt!" she said in defense

"Uhum, yeah it was the skirt you liked!" I laughed

"Yes it was the skirt I liked"

"What colors was it?"

"What?"

"The skirt? What color?"

I loved the fact that she knew she was totally busted and that she'd get all worked up when I mentioned it. She looked at me and bit her tongue for a second and leaned in to kiss me. And I laughed.

"Let me guess, you can't remember"

"You know a good memory isn't one of my qualities" she smiled playfully and kissed me again.

"What's my name?" I said mocking her

"It definitely starts with an N"

We both burst into laughter and just lay in bed for a little longer. Then her phone rang and she fell of the bed trying to reach for it. I just started to laugh again.

"You ok Miss Clumsy?" I said still laughing

She lifted her head to look over the bed

"It's not funny! That hurt!"

She pouted her lips and I leaned trying to kiss her still laughing and she reached for my neck pulling me down causing me to fall of the bed.

"Aouh"

"See!" she laughed and winked.

I just pouted my lips imitating the face she had before pulling me of the bed. She cupped my face with both her hands and kissed me. I kept the same face on. She smiled tenderly and kissed me again. I couldn't help but to melt into the kiss. Our hands into each others, our fingers laced together, she straddled me and placed my hands softly over my head, she withdrew her fingers from mine to trail them down my arm to then reach my neck. Fuck her touch on my bare skin felt amazing, I had felt it so many times but I never seemed to be able to get enough of her, I always wanted more. And then her bloody phone rang again. I sight in exasperation.

"Shit, that can't be right" she jumped and tried to reach for her phone

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's the alarm, but I set it for 7pm" she finally managed to get a hold of it and looked at it in shock

"It's 7"

"That's impossible we got here around 12, that would mean we've been in here for 7 hours" I said stun

"Ok we need to get ready I promised Katie I'd meet her a 7h30, I'm going to shower" she said getting up quickly and walking towards the bathroom. She turned around and stared at me.

"Are you coming?" she raised her eyebrows like it was weird I hadn't followed her already.

A smiled and followed her into the bathroom.

I still couldn't believe we had been locked in her room for the past 7 hours. It immediately made me think that we only had 3 days left together. I couldn't believe that after being the whole summer together, never spending more than an hour apart I was about to leave for London and spend days apart from her. I don't know how I am going to be able to focus and study when obviously all that was going to be on my mind was her. It made me regret all those time I ran away from her and screwed things up. Because if I hadn't we could have been like that for so much longer. I hated myself for losing precious time around her, all that time I could have spent with her when I was in Bristol living 10 min away from her. I knew that I was going to cave in and take the 2 hours train ride to Bristol only to take the 2 hours ride back to London more than just on weekends, even if it meant only spending an hour with her. But an hour with her was worth the 4 hours of train. An hour with her was worth a 24 hours train ride if it was what it took. And in my head I had planned on coming to surprise her all the time, just to see the look on her face every time she would open the door to see me standing behind it. I had imagined the look, and every time I did I smiled sheepishly. I was praying my schedules wasn't going to be to heavy being my first year and all, giving me time to do what I had planned and played in my head over and over again . It was something I would do when I would think about how I wasn't going to be able to stand being apart for her for so long, and it would slightly help me relax. I was going to miss her so much and I knew it. I tried to act like it was ok around her so she wouldn't freak out, but I knew it was going to be unbearable to be apart for so long. But it was only 2 hours right? And we'll be talking on the phone all the time, and every weekend we will see each other, and all the time I was going to surprise her and the time she will. This could only make our relationship stronger. And for now I still had 72 hours of Emily time and I wasn't going to waste it thinking about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim's POV**

****** Chapter 4******

I was glad Effie and Ben had met over the summer in Paris. We were sitting at a table at the pub where the best friend of Leila's boyfriend was having he's birthday party. Effie was talking with Ben which allowed me to put my attention on Leila.

"So you and Ben?"

"What about it?" I said smiling

"Are you two together?"

"Does it look like we are?"

"Kind of yes. You make a cute couple"

"We're not, let's just say Ben would be more interested in Max then me" I laughed and winked at her

"Oh, he's gay?" she leaned in and whispered

"Bi, but more in to guys, it takes a very special girl to get Ben and you don't need to whisper it's not a secret" I whispered to her mockingly

"Then my question is still unanswered" she said nervously

"Aw are you calling me special… How sweet!" I smiled cheekily

"But no we're not together, Ben and I, it's weird, but we're just really good friends"

"Hey!"

I turned to see Emily, Naomi and Katie standing there. I got up.

"Hey! Oh my god Katie your hair!" it was a dark brown and longer

"You like?"

"Yeah it looks great!" I said a little to enthusiast

"Ok, ok keep your pants on! Don't get all confused, she's the gay one" she pointed at Emily and laughed

"I see your hair is the only thing that's improved!"

"Bitch"

I smiled

"Hey! Glad you guys came" Leila got up to greet Emily and Naomi

"Oh sorry! I'm being rude! Katie this is Leila"

They nodded at each other before Katie gazed back at the table

"Who's that!" she nodded towards Ben

"He's well lush!"

I turned to look at Emily and Naomi and they both rolled their eyes in unison. And I just laughed.

"That's Ben"

"Taken?"

"Single"

I smiled at Emily and Naomi that knew that it was going to be a waste of time for Katie to flirt with him and they smiled back amused when they understood at what I had planned.

"Well what are you waiting for you twat, introduce me"

I was about to turn around to call Ben over when I felt something splatter on my face. I turned in shock, my eyes wide open to look at a girl standing in front of me. _"Oh shit"_

She turned to Katie

"I hope you're not hoping for a phone call! Don't even bothered to leave your phone number, she doesn't call back"

I pass my hand thru my face to try to dry the drink that had just been thrown in my face.

"But hey If you're just looking for a shag, go for it she's a great fuck" The girl turned around and left furiously.

"Fucking hell! You have got to be kidding me! Today is not my day" I said pissed

Naomi and Emily burst into laughter and Katie just look shock

"She thought I was a lezza? That's just great; never happened before! I'm officially dying my hair back"

"Was that yesterdays?" Emily asked sassily

"No actually that was the day before" I said irritated

"Let me guess, your phone broke!" Naomi said ironically

"I can't believe how much you guys are enjoying this!"

"Well if you saw it from our angle you would" Emily said giggling

"What the fuck did she throw at me anyway. I fucking stink like tequila"

I felt a finger tracing down my face, and turned to look at Leila. _"Shit! I forgot she was there, fuck she saw all of it, great! Just fucking great! Now my chances went from 0 to - 100"_

She tasted her finger and lifted her eyes up with a pensive look. God she was so hot.

"Definitely tequila sunrise" she smiled

"Ok now that we've cleared that are you going to introduce me or not" I was going to kill Katie, she always knew how to ruin the moment.

"Ben, Katie here thinks you're hot can you come for a sec and talk to her she's getting really annoying" I shouted to Ben to then smile at Katie

"Happy?"

Her jaw was on the floor by now. Naomi practically shocked on her drink which made Emily laugh even more. Katie was now throwing me a death stare and I was throwing one right back. But as soon as Ben joined us and smiled at her her look softened.

"Kim after all the wet t-shit contest you've been in you'd think you'd know by now that you pour the drink on the shirt and not your face"

"Ben, if you're talking about Miami if I recall correctly that was you not me…" I answered back snootily

Katie chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Ben" he said very seductively looking at Katie.

"Katie"

"Well Katie, just so we can clear the air, you're pretty hot yourself and I would love to buy you a drink"

Ben smiled at me and then looked at Leila and I understood what he was doing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bar. Katie looked at me and raised her eyebrows before smiling. I just laughed.

"Ems, fancy a tequila sunrise?" Naomi ask smiling sarcastic smiling at me

"Depends, are you going to buy me one or throw it in my face?" she laughed

"Ah… Ah you two are just so freaking hilarious" I rolled my eyes

"Come on, let's get me that drink" and they walked their way to the bar.

"Are you guys always like this?" Leila asked amused

"Pretty much yeah"

"Cute"

"It would be cuter if I wasn't soaked in tequila" I smiled awkwardly

"Come on let's go to the bathroom and get you fixed up a little"

"Sounds good"

I knew it really was to get me fixed up but it was really adorable that she offered. She reached for my hand and pulled me on the way to the bathroom, the room was packed so I knew I couldn't make much of it, it was just so we wouldn't get lost in the crowed. She was a bit drunk as well. She hadn't stopped drinking since I got there and she lost her balance a few times which caused me to put my hand on her hips so she wouldn't stumble. She was in front of me and all of a sudden someone pulled her away from me. It was no one other than the boyfriend, Max. I couldn't stand the guy, he was a total tool.

"Dance with me babe, I haven't seen you all night" she threw me an apologizing look and I nodded and murmured "Don't worry about it" to her.

I got to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, thankful the only make up I had on was some waterproof mascara. I dried my face with some paper towel and walked back out. I glanced around the room to spot a familiar face and spotted Ben, Katie and Effie back at the table. I walked to it and set by Effie.I sighed and glance over at Leila.

"Bad night?" Effie ask with a smirk

"Try bad day and night"

Ben turned around to look at the direction I was looking at.

"That's the boyfriend? Oh Kimmy it's in the bag! Terrible dancer and he's not even good looking"

"Right" I answered uninterested.

I was having a bad day and all the mocking and trying to cheer me with more mocking had made it worst and I didn't feel like fighting or bother to think of a good come back anymore.

"So that's the girl you've been ditching me to rehearse with for the past 2 weeks"

I nodded at Effie and reached for a cigarette. I didn't know if I could smoke here but by the smell and the smoke all around the room I was pretty sure I could.

"Oh come on cheer up, you're being a total buzz kill"

I glared at Katie with a "Leave me the fuck alone" look which she seemed to understand right away when she turned to look back at Ben and continue her conversation.

I glanced back to where Leila was only to see her walking over at the table. She smiled and reached for the pitcher full of margarita to pour herself another drink. Her boyfriend snatched the pitcher away from her.

"Max what are you doing?"

"You're drunk, I think you've had enough for tonight"

"Fuck off, I'm a big girl I can decided when I had enough"

"Leila if I say you had enough it means you had enough, you're not drinking anymore do you hear me?"

"Excuse me? So what all of a sudden you're the boss of me? "

"Not all of a sudden, I am, you're my girlfriend and if I tell you to do something you just do it ok"

Can you believe this guy? That's probably the reason why I don't deal with guys anymore, they're still attractive to me but its guys like him that makes me not even bother to be interested anymore.

"Fuck you, I can do what I want" she said angrily

"No, you can't!" he poured the pitcher on the floor

"Oh yeah, watch me" she walked toward Ben cupped his face and kissed him. I looked at Effie in shock and then back to Ben and Leila. She pulled away and glanced at her boyfriend with a look of satisfaction.

"You're kidding me right?" Max shouted at her

"Oh, you want to see if I'm kidding?"

She walked around the table towards me, pulled me up and kissed me, her hands on my waist pulling me closer and pushing her lips so forcefully on mine it caused me to tilt back practically falling on the floor. I was in shock my eyes still opened. And then felt her being yanked away.

"That's enough, you're acting like a slut, I'm taking you back to your room" he said furiously still holding her wrist and started to pull her.

"Max let me go you're hurting me" she tried to pull away but in vain

"We're leaving now" he barked still pulling her away

"I'm not going anywhere! let me go you're hurting me" she yelled still trying to pull away

Ben got up and reached for the guy's arm pulling it away from Leila's.

"Hey pal, you heard her let her go ok she's doesn't want to go anywhere with you"

"Fuck off before I beat your ass up"

He turned around to face Ben who was about twice his size and backed off.

"Should we take it outside?"

Max placed he's hand up.

"You know what fine, you can keep the little slut like I care anyway" he turned around and left.

I could see Leila's eyes getting watery

"Are you ok?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she wiped the tear that had escape from her eyes to stroll down her cheek.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air ok?" I lowered my hand to her back to lead her outside.

She set on the side walk and I sat next to her rubbing my hand on her upper back to comfort her.

"Why are guys like that? I mean are they all like that or is it just me that only seem to date assholes?" she was crying.

"I don't know, I haven't dated a guy in about 4 years but for what it's worth you can do much better than that jerk"

"I really liked him, I thought he was different, but as soon as we start to get serious he gets like that. This always happens to me, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you! You have nothing to do with the fact that they're assholes, they just show you a sweet side in the beginning and as soon as they think they've got you hooked they show their thru colors"

"You're lucky" she smiled at me

"Why?" I didn't know what she meant by that

"That you like both guys and girls, girls seem so much easier to be with, look at your roommate and her girlfriend, they're so sweet with each other and they look so happy"

"Yeah, but believe me girls are not that easy either"

"Right, I forgot they throw drinks at you for not calling after having sex with them" she laughed

"Oh you're going to start to eh?" I smiled and shoved her playfully.

"Thanks for taking care of me, you're sweet" she kissed me on the cheek and I felt like an electric shock going thru my entire body. It was the first time someone made me feel like this since Emily.

I turned to look into her eyes and smiled warmly. She smiled back and kissed me on the cheek again.

"You're really sweet" she whispered to repeat what she had done previously only closer to my lips.

And then I felt her warm lips pressed against mine. I inhaled deeply trying to control myself. And pulled back.

"You're drunk" I said shyly

"I know" and pressed her lips against mine once again. I pulled away once more.

"I can't… you don't want to do this, you're upset and you're not thinking straight"

"I do want to do this, or else I wouldn't be doing it, and my mind is actually pretty clear right now"

I bit my lip, she was looking right into my eyes confidently and it made me want her even more. But I couldn't take advantage of her.

"You think you do, but if it happens, you're going to regret it tomorrow when you've sobered up"

"I doubt it" and before I could say anything she crashed her lips against mine.

Gosh her lips against mine felt so perfect. Warm and soft. And when I felt her tongue against my lips, pleading for entry I just couldn't refuse. She moved one of her hands that was leaning on the pavement to my neck pulling me closer to intensify the kiss with so much want. Deep down I knew that she really was going to regret it tomorrow but at least I couldn't say I didn't try to talk her out of it. And that was tomorrow and today was today. And how could something that was supposed to be wrong feel this right.

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**Don't forget you're review on the way out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finished this chapter this morning but it wouldn't upload for some reason! So sorry for the waiting!!! Ahah and thanks for all the review!!! :D**

**Emily's POV**

******Chapter 5 ******

At first when we got to the pub I thought the party was going to be a drag. But it had turned out to be quite fun. We were sitting at the table with Ben, Katie and Effie listening to some drunk story of Ben and Kim back when she was in New York.

"Oh, I remember that once, we were running down time square completely out of our faces, and Kim was trying to catch a cab for us. She stopped at a red light and spotted a yellow car and pulled me in, and started to slur her direction and an old lady starting to scream. Turned out it wasn't a cab; It was just an old lady in a yellow car." He started to laugh and we all followed

"Wait that's not even the funny part! Kim started to scream at the old lady and cry saying that she didn't understand why taxi driver in New York were always so mean to her!"

Oh my god this was to good, I think Katie actually spit her drink trying to hold the laughter. But I wonder where the hell Kim was. She had disappeared after the whole drink incident.

"Well, when you use taxis as a bed, a puking bag or you still think you're in a club and start shouting and dancing in the back sit, you have to understand why taxi drivers didn't like her"

"I am so giving her shit about this one! What else? More dirt!" Katie laughed

"Did she tell you about the time fell of a boat at a yacht party in the Hamptons?"

"No but I'm sure you will" Effie blurred out with a smirk.

"She had too many to drink and she startes to feel sick and when she leaned to vomit of board, well she leaned a bit too much. Kimmy was laughing so much she practically drowned and her mother was just screaming at her saying that the dress was brand new and hers and the shoes blah blah blah, the scene was pretty funny to watch plus it didn't help the dress was white."

I didn't know all these story about her, and I was kind of surprised and well laughing hysterically. I always saw her as someone calm and poise. She had told me she had a period where she had been completely out of control in New York but never told those stories.

"I can't believe she didn't tell you about any of them, she has more story than a college frat boy! Ah good times, good times"

"So Ben, how long will you be staying" Effie asked

"Well Columbia law school has partnership with university college London and I decided to do my 2 year there, so a year in the UK and well I'm staying in Bristol until I start!"

"Oh, I'm going to LSE! When do you start?"

"That's great! I don't know many people there! I start in a week. But hey Tab doesn't know yet, it's a surprise!"

"Tab?" We asked in unison.

"Oh my god you don't know, that's how we called her, as in tabloid! We started to call her that after a charity diner where, well again, she got trashed and she started to walk around the room and interrupted peoples conversation to blurred out all their dirty laundry! That was an epic night! 2 divorce, 1 huge business deal dropped and 3 break up oh and a huge scandal about kleptomania or something, so yeah that's how she got the nickname. And even after that night she still seemed to keep on getting all the gossip so people were pretty careful when she was drunk."

He laughed and then all of a sudden stopped and looked down.

"That's actually the night she cracked…" I said nervously realizing maybe he shouldn't have talked about it.

The mood darkened for a second.

"Don't worry we'll keep that one to ourselves, right?" I said to reassure him. And looked at everyone around the table waiting for a conformation.

"Yeah" Effie nodded

I turned to Katie waiting for her to say something.

"My lips are sealed"

Ben smiled at me thankfully

"We should get going Ems, jet lag is killing me." she smirked

"Right, me to" I smiled

"Right, jet lag, that's code for my sister can't seem to keep her pants on for more than an hour" Katie said sarcastically

"Looks like looks aren't the only thing you guys have in common then." Naomi winked at Katie. And I laughed.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow" and we made our way out.

We started to walk back to the dorm, her hand in mine.

"So, it's great you're going to have someone in London, Ben seems like a lot of fun" I broke the silence

"Yeah it's good to know, he's nice" she turned and smiled.

"Yes, good to know you'll have someone to drag you out of your room so you won't be sobbing about missing me all the time" I giggled

"Sobbing? You have me confuse with someone else Miss Fitch! Perhaps yourself!" she smiled

I opened my mouth in shock and she turned to face me. She placed her hand on my hips and pressed her forehead against mine.

"You know I'm going to miss you like crazy right?" she whispered and leaned in to kiss me.

It was a subtle and gentle kiss.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you" I pouted and she cupped my face in her hand

"You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen" she laughed and kissed me again.

"I love you" I whispered

"Not as much as I love you" she stuck her tongue out playfully and gave me one last kiss before starting to walk again.

We finally made it to the door of my room and I was putting the key into the door when Naomi turned me around and crashed her lips against mine pressing me against the door so her body would be as close as it could to mine. I set one of my hands on her neck and the other one on the key trying to open the door. When it finally opened she pushed me into the room eagerly.

"Fuck"

Naomi and I broke away only to see Leila lying on top of Kim. They were still fully dressed but by the look of it they had been in the room for a while now.

"Oh sorry!"

"Fuck, it's not what it… I mean… shit… I've got to go" Leila said panicking before running out of the room

"No… wait… don't… shit for fuck sake…" Kim ran out after her.

I looked at Naomi and frown. It hadn't been a day sharing a room and we had already walked on each other twice. And well Kim had someone walked out on her twice. I felt bad about it. Even more knowing that she actually liked this girl.

"Fuck, we seriously need a sign or something for when one of us is using the room" Kim said walking back in.

"I'm sorry, you disappeared and I didn't know you had come back to the room"

"It's ok not your fault you couldn't have known, which is why we need a sign"

She set on her bed and ran both her hands in her hair in frustration.

"You ok? What did she say?" I asked concerned

"I can't do this and then baffled a few other things" she sighed.

"Oh, sorry"

"I told her, I mean she kissed me once in the Pub…But that was to get the boyfriend mad so I didn't think much of it because she had kissed Ben before as well… But then she kissed me outside and I pulled away and told her she was upset and that she didn't want to do this and she said she did and she kissed me again and I insisted on the fact that she was drunk and that it wasn't right but she wasn't listening and…. Fuck I should of just walked away; I'm so stupid, now I really screwed this up."

"You said it yourself, she kissed you… just talk to her tomorrow when she sobered up and clear things up, it's going to be ok, believe me… I know"

I turned to look at Naomi whose mouth was open in outrage.

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"You kissed back" I grinned

"She just broke up with the boyfriend who called her a slut in front of half the Pub; I don't think it's the same situation."

"That's why you need to talk to her tomorrow, when she had time to think about what happened and clear things up, you can't do much right now"

Our conversation got interrupted.

"Hey, ehm panda is our her room with Thomas, so I kind of have nowhere to go" Effie was standing at the door.

"Shit I forgot about that! I thought you guys would be back tomorrow" she look at us apologetically

"It's ok really" I said looking at Naomi

"No way, where did Ben go?"

"Stayed at the pub we Katie"

"Well we can crash with him, wherever it is that he's staying, come on let's try to catch them before they leave" she smiled and winked at me and Naomi and pulled Effie out of the room.

"Poor girl isn't getting any but is still helping others to get some" Naomi said laughing

"To get some? Who said you were "getting some"" I quoted with my fingers

"You're so full of yourself; I was talking about Katie and Ben" she tried to look serious but couldn't suppress the grin on her face.

"Oh ok then, do you want this bed or Kim's?" I raised my eyebrows

"I'll take this one, who knows who has been in Kim's!" she laughed

"Apparently they never seem to make it pass the desk"

We burst into laughter and I straddled her

"So does this mean I'm "getting some"?" she said teasingly quoting with her hands like I had done previously.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I said mischievously and kissed her

She turned me around so she would be on top lying over me. She brushed a loose stroke of hair that was covering my face and smiled. She stared into my eyes silently and kissed the tip of my nose and rolled over to lie next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Nai?"

"Yes?"

"That was a yes" I giggled

"I know" she placed her hand under my chin to lift my head and set a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's just lay like this for a little" she smiled lovingly.

I leaned to give her an affectionate kiss and rested my head on her chest listening carefully to her heartbeat. These where the moments I would miss the most, the moment where we didn't need to say or do anything. Just lying together silently, cherishing each other's presence was enough. These were the moment that showed that our relationship wasn't an object of lust, even though we rarely could keep our hands of each other, we enjoyed even more just being together, cuddling.

**Don't forget you review on the way out! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim's POV**

****** Chapter 6 ******

I had forgotten that staying with Ben meant no sleep until 5 am! He never went to bed before that and well we had made a pact that in every hotel we'd stay together we had to do something crazy. Having done so many things already it took an hour before we actually came up with an idea. We went for something simple this time just because well I was actually living in this city and if we went overboard it could get bad. So we decided to go on a floor and knock at the same 10 door rooms and see if who could invited in the most. We flipped a coin to see who would go first. I did.

"You order special massage?" I said in a French accent to the first person.

"Who the fuck order a massage at 4 am?" the girl said annoyed and I just raised my eyebrows

"I don't know you tell me" I winked and got the door thrown in my face. Ben and Effie just laughed

"Special massage? How original" Ben shouted

"100 buck says next one lets me in!"

"You're on"

I knocked on the second door. A guy answered. I turned to Ben and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Uh, do I know you?" the guy asked confused

"Ah, duh silly, you don't remember? You told me to meet you up here" I winked

"WHAT? WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? YOU INVITED A GIRL UP HERE?" A girl yelled coming behind the guy.

I froze. Shit, I didn't expect that. Out of reflex I just ran.

We made it back to the room and collapsed on the bed out of breath. We had taken the stairs and we were 6 floors down.

"You owe me 100 buck!"

We just laughed until falling asleep.

****

"SHIT" I looked at my phone

"It's 8h45! I have class at 9!" I shouted

Ben mumbled something in his sleep and Effie didn't even wake up. I reached for my purse and wrote a note saying I had gone to class and started to run for the dorms. I didn't have a change of cloth and I needed to shower.

I was about to open the door but I opted for knocking first.

"Hey, it's Kim… are you guys descent? I'm late for class already" I said in a hurry

"Yeah" I heard Emily shouted

I abruptly entered de room and went directly for my closet to grab the first thing that matched.

"Hey! Sorry it's 9h and my class starts at 9, I overslept" and ran to the bathroom before they could answer. But I did hear laughter. I took a quick shower got dress and ran to class.

I was in front of the classroom door and looked at my watch _"9h25, shit " _I opened the door carefully trying to go in unnoticed. But the class couldn't have had more than 30 students so my plan didn't work.

"How nice of you to join us, class starts at 9h, Miss?"

"Jones, Kimberly Jones, I'm sorry, I couldn't find the classroom" I smile awkwardly

"Take a sit"

"Thank you"

I took a look around the room to check for an empty sit. And there was Leila. I had been in such a hurry I had forgotten my first class was theater in context. I set between her and another girl. I turned and nodded at Leila nervously. She nodded back and turned her glance to the teacher again.

"Little rich girl wants to become an actrice, how original" the girl next to me muttered

I turned my gaze to her

"Excuse me?" I looked at her irritated

"Nothing" she smile condescendingly

I just rolled my eyes and took my attention back to the class.

When it was finally over. Leila stood up tersely and tried to make her way out quickly but I stopped her.

"Can we talk?" I asked timidly she looked at me awkwardly

"Ehm yeah,we can go to my room. My roommate is in the library" I nodded and started to follow her.

Then I heard that girl again.

"I wonder what the sister is studying… singing probably" and she laughed in unision with her friend

"What the fuck is your problem?" I turned to face the girl

"I wasn't talking to you"

"You were talking about me, so why don't you grow some balls and say what you have to say" I said firmly

"I was just asking my friend if your bastard sister was majoring in singing… I mean seeing that you're a cliché I thought it might run in the family" she said and laughed followed by her friend again

"Excuse me?" I could feel my blood boiling inside me

I felt Leila holding my arm to pull me back as I was making my way to face the girl closer.

"Don't it's not worth it" she said and I pulled my arm away and looked at the girl straight in the eyes.

"What did you say?"

"That you're a cliché; I mean come on …… " I cut her off

"No not that, I couldn't care less about the opinion you have of me"

"Oh the sister part, just saying hope you asked the bitch for a DNA test or something before giving her half the….

I didn't let her finish and just punched her, punched her right on the nose which caused her to fall back on a chair to then hit the ground. I shook my hand in the air in pain. "_Fuck that hurts like hell"_.

"Who's the bitch now?"

I was looking right at her and then glance at her friend who was laughing 5 seconds before and was now in complete shock. I looked at Leila and signaled her towards the door. I turned around one last time before leaving.

"Oh and if you ever talk about her that way again, ever… if you just even mention her I swear to god a broken nose will be the least of your problem, and that's not a threat…. that's a promise… is that clear?"

And I just made my way out of class not waiting for an answer. It was just the tip of the iceberg. That she'd dare to talk about Effie like that when she didn't even know her. And how dare she talked about a matter she didn't know about. Effie didn't even know. Yes there was gossip about it, but there was gossip about everything, every little detail about my personal life. And Effie was probably the only person that had never asked me what was true and what wasn't. When the whole rumors about me giving her half of my heritage started she never even mentioned it. And I never said a word. She hadn't turned 18 yet. And when she did then I'd give her the details. Yes she was getting half. And I knew she didn't expect anything from me and if she knew I had done this she wouldn't of accepted it. So I just thought it was easier to just do it and when she turned 18 explain to her what was going on. And when that girl started to talk about her like she was some kind of gold digger or whatever I just couldn't hold it in. That they'd gossip about me was fine, I didn't care I was used to it. But that they'd put Effie in that mess and talk about her like that, I wasn't going to stand there and let it happen.

I was cursing under my breath pissed off as I set down on Leila's bed

"Are you ok? You shouldn't pay attention to what they're saying"

"Yeah but I shouldn't have to listen to them talking about Effie like that either"

"I know, I don't know what to say really… probably because I would have done the same thing"

"Yeah well I wouldn't recommend it, I think I broke a finger or something" I smiled

She laughed and set next to me. She reached for the hand I had punched the girl with.

"Let me see… Jesus! Your knuckles... they're blue!" she stared at my hand in shock

"It's ok, a bit of ice on it later and 2 Tylenol and I'm good to go" I laughed

"Later, are you crazy, let's go get you some ice" she let my hand go and started to get up. I stopped her by pushing on her leg so she would sit back down.

"Leila, we need to talk about what happened last night" I looked at her nervous

"I know, it's just..." she sighed and looked at me confused which made me even more nervous

"I understand… its ok really… I mean you drank too much… and then he… and… you tried… and….

"Kim?"

And your boyfriend… I mean ex… or not… I don't know

"Kim"

and …then we…. And they walked… and you're not gay…

"KIM!"

I couldn't seem to stop talking and I wasn't making any sense but I just couldn't stop

And you were upset… and then the whole… "

"Oh for fuck sake" then she did, she stopped me.

She stopped me by crashing her lips against mine. My eyes were wide open out of shock and stayed that way when she pulled away. My mouth was half open and I wanted to say something but nothing could come out.

"Well that worked" she smiled.

"Wh… Wh… What was that for?" I babbled with my hand placed on my lips still in shock.

"You're right, I'm not gay"

"Oh… ok… its…" she cut me off before I could get locked on again.

"Let me finish… I'm not gay… but I like you… I mean I think I do… when we kissed… It was nice… it felt nice…. I liked it… and your friends …. And I freaked out because I'm not gay… and I was feeling all these things… and it was … and I've never… with a girl I mean… and you … you know … and…

She was now getting locked on just like I had before so I just repeated what she had done to stop me. Only I didn't pull back, I just waited for her to kiss back. And after a few seconds she did. She placed her hands on my face to pull me even more into the kiss. I could feel a rush of adrenaline going thru my veins.

"_She likes you, she likes kissing you "_

I knew we had millions thing to talk about but we had time for that later. Right now I just wanted to enjoy the fact that she liked me, that she was kissing me back, that she wanted this to. I laid her on the bed never parting my lips from hers. My hands going from her back to her thigh to slowly go up her skirt. I felt her hand grab mine and she broke away from the kiss.

"_Shit, shit, shit…. You freaked her out…"_

"I've never" she look at me timidly

"It's ok. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I mean I can just you know… and you don't have to…" she gave me a peck to stop me from talking and nodded.

I carried on to where we had stopped, kissing her gently, my hand now on her inner thigh, as I got closer I felt her hand seize mine once again. She softly pushed me off and propped herself on her elbows.

"Sorry I thought…

"No, no I thought to… but… " she looked at me worried

"I'm not ready for the next step… it's all too new and it's too much at once… Max and I we never… I've only been with one person… and I…. I'm sorry… if you don't want to wait I understand I mean there's a lot of other girls here who would and…"

"Oh god, you must think I'm a sex addict or something"

"No, no… but I mean…

"I don't want any other girl, and believe it or not I can wait, we can take it slow" I smiled

"You're sure? I mean we are talking about just kissing for an unknown amount of time, I don't know how long it might take for me to…"

I laughed

"Yes, I'm sure! It's just sex… you talk about it like I'm going to die or something without it" I laughed

I leaned in and kissed her

"Plus I love kissing, kissing is great, did you know it can double you metabolic rate" I said playfully between kisses.

She laughed

"So that's what you do to stay in shape" she said mockingly

"uhum, lots and lots of kissing" I smiled into her lips.

We stayed like that for what seemed forever. Just kissing. It was a bit harder than I thought. I was worried about doing something that could freak her out again like putting my hands somewhere inappropriate or doing something to aggressively. And the fact that I wanted her so bad wasn't helping. But just kissing was fine. I could do just kissing right? It's not like she said no sex ever. It was just until she was ready. It couldn't take more than a week or two to be ready right? Maybe a month? I could do a month without sex right? Oh god, I can't remember the last time I went for more than a week without sex.

"_Ok get a hold of yourself. I can do this. How hard can it be? Some people don't have sex for months, sometimes even years. I can do no sex for unknown period of time... right?"_

I pulled away and stared into those unusual electrifying navy blue eyes and all of my questions were answered. Of course I could wait. How could I not?

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**

**(And next chapter I will try to start doing summaries again (****vbroad315)****:D ahaha **


	7. Chapter 7

**Naomi's POV**

****** Chapter 7 ******

I had to get out of the room. I was going insane. From her sent to the pile of her clothes on the floor to the glass with a trace of her lipstick. Everything was her. Everything there was Emily Fitch. And I couldn't stop thinking about her and how she had only gone to class about an hour ago and I was already going crazy without her on my side. I had to clear my head, do something to fill the emptiness I was feeling knowing that in 2 days this was going to be how I was going to feel 5 days a week. I took a quick shower, got dressed and I was out.

I was just wondering into the halls of the dorm, watching as students strolled pass me just following their daily routine. I was hoping to spot a friendly face and after a few more minutes of wondering I did.

It was Kim, she was coming out of someone's room, her lips still pressed against the mysterious figure I couldn't recognize. That girl never seemed to run out of options, yesterday she was upset about the whole Leila thing but yet there she was coming out of some random girl's room. I mean if Casanova had a sister it would be Kim. Hell, she'd be the older sister who thought him everything he knew about the art of seduction.

I got closer and she pulled away from the girl. I chuckled. _"Unbelievable" _was the only word that could describe the situation. The mysterious figure was none other than Leila. 2 days… 2 days is what it took her to get what she wanted, the girl she wanted, the straight girl she wanted. When the door closed she pressed her back against it. She looked genuinely happy. A huge smile spread over her face.

"I get you go to class on time! Liked it?" I smirk and she smiled

"I think I like it more than I should" she bit her lip

"Coffee?" she asked

"Sure"

***************

We sat at one of the table on the terrace and she searched her purse and grunted in exasperation

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes! Ah!" she pulled one out and as she light it she closed her eyes and took a long drag to then exhale in contentment

"Well you look less… uhm frustrated" I laughed

"I wish" she sighed

"But I just saw you coming out of Leila's room"

"No shagging for me for an "unknown period of time"" she quoted with her fingers

"Uh? But it looked like you guys…" I asked confused to then take a sip of my coke

"Yeah ehm look at my hair does this look like sex hair to you?" She said perturbed

I spit out the coke I hadn't have the time to swallow not being able to contain a laugh.

"Sorry" I said as she glanced at me

"So what happened? I mean I saw you guys and well it looked like something happened"

"Yeah, kissing happened. Just kissing, she's not ready for more, she's never … you know…with a girl I mean"

"Oh"

"Yeah and she's only been with one guy"

"Max?"

"No not Max…. I don't know who"

"How long was she with Max?"

She started to think and then placed both her hand on her face and rubbed them on it in frustration.

"Oh god, 3 month… 3 month and he's a guy… fucking hell what am I going to do… she's not even gay or maybe… shit… I don't know we haven't really gone into details. I don't even know what we are. How did you… you know?"

"What?" I asked confused

"I mean you thought you where straight right? Like really thought you where and then you realized you weren't? Or you knew... kind of... that you where gay? Or are you? Or are you bi? Actually what are you exactly? sorry it's just I never reallly asked and..."

I laughed

"I'm not really sure. I haven't been attracted to anyone but Ems since we've been together so I guess you could say I'm "Fitched"." I laughed and she followed

"I don't know what to make of this. I mean are we going out? Is it something just behind doors? Is she even gay or bi?"

It was the first time I had seen her so insecure.

"I can't really answer that you know. You're going to have to talk with her. Maybe she's like me, except she Jonesed and not Fitched. And she better not get Fitched or else I'm sorry but I'm going to have to hurt her"

I smiled and she laughed

"Yeah maybe. Gosh this is all too confusing."

"Yeah I guess you have to go thru that phase before getting to the good part with us "straight" girls" I raised my eyebrows playfully

"Yeah, I guess. Except you guys got it on even when you where trying to convince yourself you weren't "Fitched"" she laughed and I slapped her arm playfully

"Hey, have some compassion! You don't hit a girl that's just been told there will be no sex"

We both chuckled and then she pulled another cigarette and offered me one which I gladly accepted

"No sex for Kim" she mumbled while raising her eyebrows and taking a drag

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait, what else can I do… I like her… I mean I **really **like her, she the first person that makes me feel like that since …." She paused realizing she was with the girlfriend of the girl she was about to mention

"Sorry" she said shyly

"It's ok really, you can talk about it, promise I won't hit you again" I laughed

"I know you must not be too thrilled about Emily rooming with me… I mean after everything that happened……

_"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but aren't you Kimberly Jones?"_ Some groupie came up to our table and asked

"I get that a lot! But no hun, sorry" Kim smiled hypocritically

"_But my friend over there said she met you and she's well sure it's you"_ she pointed at her friend

"Sorry, never met her before…"

_"But she…_

"Jesus! She just told you she's not so can you just piss off already, we're trying to have a bloody conversation here"

I interrupted the girl who was getting on my bloody nerves and she glared at me pissed

"Go on then, get going" I said annoyed

She turned around irritated and walked away

"Thanks, Sorry about that… So well basically what I meant to say was even if we're friends… or at least I'd like to think we are… and Emily and I are just friends… I understand that it mustn't have been easy to be ok with the idea and all."

"Truth is… at first yeah I wasn't too thrilled about it… but now it's fine really… and I'd like to think we're friends to… cause that would mean I can count on you to keep all those slag ***Naomi nodded towards the group of girl where the girl that had inturrepted was*** away from Emily"

she laughed

"I don't think my that will be needed, but I will if it is" she smiled warmly

"Just so you know, I would never…

"I know" I cut her off

She didn't need to say it. I knew she wouldn't try anything on Emily. And yes it was still a bit weird to know that she had been the only girl Emily had ever been with apart from me and that she had been in love with her. But how could I hold it against her, how could I hold against her the fact that she had fallen in love with the girl I could never keep of my mind, never get enough of, the girl I myself was completely head over heels in love with. To me anyone who met Emily for more than 5 min had to fall in love with her. How could they not. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, smart, adorable and just everything anyone could possibly wish for. And I knew Kim was moving on or at least trying to. And I was glad she was the familiar face I had found today because after this talk I knew I had one thing less to worry about before leaving.

"Well isn't that convenient! Two of my favorite people sitting at the same table!"

We both looked up only to see the girl that had been haunting my mind all day long smiling at us, looking as beautiful as always if not more. I smiled and strategically pulled on her hand causing her to lend on my lap so I could lay a kiss on those enchanting lips of hers.

**Ok I promise next chapter I will start summaries again! Ahah I just don't want to give spoilers away!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily's POV**

****** Chapter 8 ******

"_Well isn't that convenient! Two of my favorite people sitting at the same table!" _

I felt Naomi reaching for my hand and before I knew it I was sitting on her lap her lips pressed against mine. I couldn't help but to smile into the kiss. I pulled away for a second.

"Well hello to you to" I said playfully before placing a soft kiss on her lip

I a jiggled a little to place myself a bit more comfortably and placed my arm around her waist.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked to get into the conversation

"About Naomi being Fitched" Kim answered laughing

"OYH!" Naomi slapped her arm

"Hey, you promised that you wouldn't hit me again!" Kim shouted

"Again? Fitched ?" I had no idea what they were talking about

"Yes, about Naomi not being gay or bi but just "Fitched""

"Fitched eh?" I raised my eyebrows playfully at Naomi who had turned red and then kissed her cheek

"I like that" I said teasingly

"Well I don't! Should I remind you guys that I'm also Fitch and that could be misinterpreted!" I had forgotten I was with Katie.

Kim burst into laughter

"Katie's right! With her brown hair and all we should be more careful right lover?" Kim managed to say and winked at Katie

"I thought we agreed we would never mention it again!" Katie barked at Kim

"I don't remember that! Does anyone remember that?" Naomi and I nodded teasingly

"Well remember it now …we don't mention it again!"

"Ok, ok! Someone's moody today! Wouldn't have to do with a tall blond American called Ben would it?"

"What's he's deal? I mean I practically threw myself at him and nothing!"

"Isn't that what you do with every guy you're interested in?"

"Funny Naomi! Really funny! Maybe you should go into comedy I hear they have a good program here"

"You do know Ben is like 95% gay right?" Kim said amused

"What? And you didn't think to mention it when I asked who he was!" Katie said outraged

"Ehm last time I checked is name isn't "95% gay""

"Hey I've got an idea why don't you and Naomi start a comedy show!"

"As long as you can be our main subject of mockery sounds good to me what do you think Kim?"

"Sounds great I've got some very good stories we can use!" they laughed in unison and I couldn't help but to follow

"Yeah coming from the girl who fell of a boat and cried when an old lady screamed at her about not being a taxi!"

Kim mouth was wide open

"How do you know about that!"

"I've got my sources" she raised her eyebrows

"I'm going to kill Ben!"

"No you won't! He might be 95% gay but there's still a chance he might be 5% Fitched" Katie had her confident face on by now.

"Hey, I do not like that! That could get misinterpreted!" I looked at Naomi smiling and gave her quick peck before turning my gaze back at Katie.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay for the Ellen DeGeneres standup comedy show you twats have going on I actually have to get to class… You coming Ems?"

"Not yet" I said looking at Naomi raising my eyebrows mischievously

"Uh?" Katie confused

"I have a free period" I said not bothering to explain my previous comment

"Alright then see you latter"

"Ok sweetie but don't get home too late! Miss you already sugar bun!" Kim shouted so that everyone could hear and Naomi and I just laugh hysterically. Katie turned around to throw a death glare and walked away.

"I don't know why I've got the feeling I'm going to pay for that one" she said not taking the pleased grin she had on her face

"So how was class?" Naomi said brushing a stroke of hair that was covering my eye

"Boring, I missed you" I smiled lovingly and she leaned in to give me a small kiss which I prolonged by gripping on to her neck.

"For fuck sakes, is it possible for you guys to keep you hands of each other for a minute"

We both broke away to look at Kim. I looked back at Naomi with questioning look.

"She's just cranky cause she's not going to be getting any for a while"

Kim eyes widened and she smacked Naomi's arm

"Uh? Why?" I was confused

"Leila she's not ready for … "the next step"… so we're taking it slow"

"Leila? You talked to her!" I said enthusiastically

"Yes"

"So?"

"Well… I'm not sure… I need to talk to her again I guess… she did say she liked me though… and there was a lot of kissing involve so I think we are together but I'm just not quite sure what are the terms"

"That's great! I mean she likes you! And from the look of what you've just told me she wants to be with you. That's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah it is. But I'm just not sure what to expect from this. What if it's just like a faze for her or something. You know the "I'm sick of assholes so I'll just go gay until a nice guy comes around" faze"

"Since when are you insecure?" I asked mockingly

"I'm not!" she said defensively

"So what do you call it?" Naomi said laughing

"It's just, I like her, but I'm not sure that** she** wants this. I want her to want this, but I don't want to get my hopes up you know. When you think about it technically I'm kind of the rebound… she broke up with her boyfriend yesterday… it's a bit fast don't you think?"

"Maybe he was the rebound and you're the nice "gay" that came around"

"We the luck I'm having these days I doubt it…

She stopped talking and her glanced turned

"There she is, I'm going to go talk to her"

She reached for her purse and got up

"Put something on the door knob if you're going to use the room, I think we've walk on each other enough for the year" she winked playfully and ran to catch Leila.

Deep down I couldn't help but to feel guilty about Kim's insecurity. I knew that the reason she was acting like that was because she didn't want to get hurt…. Again. She was afraid to get attached to someone who would break her heart again. She reminds me of Naomi a lot. She's acts tuff and it's not easy to open up for her, but when she takes her walls down, you can see she's just a big softy. Someone that just doesn't want to get hurt and gives everything to the people she cares for. And the truth is, I didn't want to see her get hurt again. She had been thru too much; she deserved someone that was sure about her feelings, someone that wanted to make her happy no matter what. And I wasn't sure Leila was going to be that person. I was going to have to look into that.

"You're ok Ems?" Naomi looked at me worried

"Yes, more than ok" I leaned to kiss her

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"I don't know something that requires putting something on the door knob perhaps?" I smiled teasingly

"You read my mind" she winked and gave me a soft spank so I would get up and we walked our way back to the room. I left one of my bracelets on the door knob and pulled Naomi in.

Kiss after kiss, each one of them getting more passionate. I took her jacket off and let drop to the floor, pushing her eagerly to the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and she lost balance and fell on the bed pulling me with her. I let out a small squeal and we just started to laugh. I straddled her and placed a soft kiss on her lip, then her cheek, slowly making my way down her neck. I felt her hand going under my shirt tenderly stroking up my back. It made me shivered.

"Don't go" I couldn't control myself and it was like those two simple words just came out without my permission

"Emily" she sight in concerned

"I know, I'm sorry" I said not regretting the word that had came out.

I wanted to say them, I wanted her to stay, but I knew I couldn't ask her that, it wasn't fair. I felt my eyes getting watery at the idea that she wasn't going to be with me everyday like she had been for so long.

"Don't cry Ems, please don't cry… I won't be that fare, and whenever you want to see me you can hop on a train and come" she smiled

"I always want to see you" I couldn't hold the tears any longer

"You're going to make me cry" she pouted and I couldn't help but to let a little smile spread on my face

"See, that's better" she gave me a gentle peck

"I always want to see you to and I know it's going to be hard, but we'll still be together and that's what matters right?"

I nodded not letting a word out afraid that I would start crying again.

"And I was going to surprise you tonight, but seeing you like that… sad… I can't… so I'll tell you now "

I starred at her confused

"I decided to stay until Sunday night… who starts uni on a Thursday anyway? And I was going to take the train back for the weekend anyway so ….

I didn't let her finish and kissed her

"But you're going to miss class" I said worried

"You missed 3 days to stay in Cyprus with me, so I think two 2 days won't matter, but if you don't want me to stay I can go now!" she tried to push me off her playfully to get up and I grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head.

"If it was my choice, I would lock you in the room and never let you out Miss Campbell" I whispered into her lips before merging them to mine

"I hope handcuff would be involve" she said mockingly

"uhum and a blindfold" I smiled into the kiss

"Blindfold? And how would I be able to see the beauty standing in front of me then? Plus should I remind you, your roommate is Miss "no sex for god knows how long", she could take advantage of me and no one would ever know!"

I laughed

"You have a point! Ok no blindfold! But definitely handcuffs" I bit my lip

"Definitely" she grinned and gripped on to my neck and pulled me into a deep, intense and full of passion kiss.

I couldn't be happier right now. I know she wasn't staying definitely but it was something. But right now everything was doing so great I just didn't want to think about the state I was going to be in Sunday night, I just wanted dissolve to my girlfriends touch and let her overpower my body the way she had overpowered my mind…. the way she had overpowered my heart

**Aaaw isn't that total cuteness! Kim and Naomi making fun of Katie, Emily protective of Kim, Kim and Katie insecure? That a new one!**

**Will Ben get "Fitched"?**

**Will Leila get Jonesed?**

**When's the Naomi and Kim's show? That's a show I'd love to watch! Wouldn't you?**

**Will Kim and Katie get there mojo back?**

**What did Emily mean by looking into it?**

**And most importantly:**

**Am I the only one wishing Emily is seriously considering purchasing some handcuff to cuff Naomi to the bed and stop her from leaving?**

**Hahah hope you like this chapter and the little summary! I did my best since I don't want to give you hints on where this is going!!!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out ;)**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kim's POV**

****** Chapter 9 ******

"_ok, don't baffle, confidence… take control a little also… you have the right to put you terms as well… ah fuck what am I going to say…."_

"Hey!"

"Lei.. uh… Hey … what's up?"

"_Great… so much for confidence… what the fuck is wrong with me... i've never been insecure before"_

She smiled looked around and gave me a little peck which surprised me. And she noticed.

"Oh… Sorry… not in public?" she asked worried

"No… no public is fine… it's just I didn't expect it" I said still a little surprised

She looked at me confused and I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers to reasure her.

"We should talk about you know... what's this? … I mean what are we and what's ok and wh…

She kissed me to stop me from talking. Her hands softly set on my cheeks.

"So that's why you dumped me… you're a fucking dyke"

We both turned to see Max staring at us. I looked back at Leila who had an expression I couldn't decode.

"Fuck off" I told him

"You fuck off you cunt I'm not talking to you" _"oh oh… not that word… that 4 letters word I hate"_

"Well I am, so why don't you go fuck your … Leila cut me off

"No… I dumped you because I knew that you and your microscopic dick couldn't give me an orgasm even by mistake which is the main reason why we never fucked… on the other hand her…. she's the best fuck I've ever had… I mean last night I had the most explosive, mind blowing orgasm I've ever had…"

I'm pretty sure I heard half the café laughing but I was to stun look around to confirm. I shook it off and looked at the prick that was in complete shock from Leila's sudden outburst. You can be sure he wasn't expecting that. But again neither was I. I felt her reach for my hand.

"So now if you'll excuse us we were about to leave for a do over right before you interrupted"

She slammed her shoulder against his making her way out pulling me behind her. I smiled and raised my eyebrows at Max patronizingly has I strolled passed him. I heard a few guys whistle, scream stuff like "Can I come to" and some even clapping as we made our way out but didn't bother to turn around.

She slammed her door room closed which caused me to jump.

"Are you ok?"

"He's so irritating, I can't believe I actually dated that wanker" she grunted in frustration

"Well I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, that's for sure" I said laughing

"I'm sorry about that"

"About what?"

"About what I said to him"

"Oh about screaming in the middle of the school café about how I'm a great fuck, that's ok, happens to me all the time… except I've actually f…" I stopped talking realizing what I was about to say

I smiled nervously

"Yes, you were saying?" she asked amused and I bit my lip

She walked towards me and I took a step back and as I was about to take another step the desk stopped me causing to place both my hands on it so I wouldn't fall on top of it. Her body was now inches from mine, her lips inches from mine.

"Go on, you were saying?" she smiled

"You're beautiful" I said cheekily hoping she wouldn't make me finish my previous sentence.

"I get that **all the time**" she laughed and pressed her lips against mine.

Her hands now on top of mine, resting on the desk. Her body pressed against mine. I managed to slip my hands away and set them on her neck to deepen the kiss and turn her around so she'd switch place with me. I lower my hands to her thighs and set her on the desk. Our lips still united. I felt her tongue tracing the shape of my mouth. _"Fuck this feels amazing". _I let my tongue meet hers and I felt her legs wrapped themselves around me. Her hands on my back pulling me closer. I started to work my hands up from her thighs to reached for the edge of her shirt to take it off and she broke away. And I looked at her confused. _"Fuck, please no, please don't say it"_ She unwrapped her legs from my waist and set straight.

"Kim, I'm… I know I said … at the café… but…

"_She's not ready, gosh she had a strange way to show it, fuck, ok control yourself… don't start acting like that prick, it's ok, it's only been a day"_

"It's ok, not ready, I get it" I smiled and gave her a soft kiss before withdrawing my body from hers.

"I'm sorry" she said self-conscious

"No, you don't have to be! It's fine really! Plus I wanted to talk to you so"

"Oh, what about?" she said worried

"Ehm, remember I told you at the café, I mean I don't know what we are, what's ok and what's not? You know with you being straight, or bi or well… I don't know" _"Jonesed" _was actually what came to my mind and let a small laught out.

"What's so funny?" she asked taking me out of my thoughts

"Nothing sorry"

"Ok well, how about you ask something and then I do, you know take turns?"

"Sounds good" I smiled and set on the bed.

"Ok, ehm I'll start… are you going to… ehm "see" other girls?"

I laughed

"Well there's a lot of girl here, so unless I cover my eyes with my hands or walk around blindfolded it's going to be hard not to see them" I smiled

"No I mean…

"I know what you mean… I don't know… I guess it depends on how you answer my question"

"Oh… what is it?"

"Well what are we? I mean what am I to you? I mean am I just like an experiment? or is it a faze? or do you really like me? I mean I am your first girl…. so it's kind of weird you weren't freaked out about kissing in public or… well scream at max like that… so now I'm also wondering if maybe it's just to piss him off… I don't know"

"Kim?"

"Yes"

"That's like 10 questions" she said laughing

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok, well first of all what makes you think you're my first girl?" she raised her eyebrows

"Well you told me you've never…

"I've never had sex with a girl, that doesn't mean I've never kissed a girl" she said laughing

"Oh… have you?" I asked confused

"Yes, I've never dated a girl though" she smiled

"Oh" ok I didn't expect that

"And you're not an experiment or a faze. I like you, i really do... I've known for a while that I was attracted to girls, I just… well never really dated one and I never was really sure if it was just because they were better kisser and I like kissing them or because I really did like girls to. And then you came along… and I was really drawn to you… but there was Max… and then well that night it was kind of a confirmation for me"

"A confirmation?"

"Gosh, it's weird... I've never actually said it out loud or to anyone, but I guess a confirmation that I'm like you"

"Uh?" _what did she mean like me?_

"Bi Kim… I'm bi" and she sight in contentment like it had been something she had been wanting to say out loud for so long.

"Oh"

"Do you think you could say something more than Oh and Uh?" she laughed

"Sorry it's just, I didn't expect any of this, and you seem so ok with it, usually well people freak out about it"

"Did you freak out when you found out you liked girls to?"

"Actually I think I freaked out when I found out I liked boys to" I said amused and she laughed

"I guess I kind of always knew and I never really cared what people thought about me so it didn't really matter to me you know"

"Well I only started to realize after a drunken kiss with a girl about 2 years ago but I come from a pretty open minded family and I don't really care what people think either so I don't have any reason to be freaking out" she smiled warmly

"Ok, so you're pretty open about this? I mean no hiding or anything?"

"I kind of thought I made that clear with the whole café thing" she laughed

"Right… Yeah… So just so there's no misunderstanding… we are?"

"Going out I guess" she smiled

"Officially?"

"Café?" she said mocking me

"Sorry… right… ok just making sure"

"So now that I've answered all of your questions do you think you could answer mine?"

"Well it depends on what you mean by "see" " I smiled cheekily

"Fucking Kim… I mean fucking" She said boldly and my eyes went wide open out of suprise

"Why didn't you say it like that then!" I laughed and she stared at me still waiting for her answer

"No I won't "see" any other girl. Or guys just in case that was your next question, will you?"

She tilted her head to the side raising her eyebrows

"Right, sorry… obvious answer"

"_Of course she wasn't, she wasn't even "seeing" me"_

"Ok, now that we sorted that out can you come here and kiss me already my next class starts in 15 min and…

I had gotten up as soon as I heard _"can you come here" _and before she could finish I had crashed my lips too hers. She liked me, she was sure about what she wanted and that was all I needed to know. Well not all but the other thing I couldn't really ask. I mean "In how long do you think you'll be ready?" isn't really appropriate. I never thought sex was that important to me. But then I never had any restriction in that area. But for her I was willing to wait. That didn't mean it wasn't going to be on my mind… a lot. I mean it's only been 3 day since the last time and I already felt like I had traded my mind with the one of 15 years old boy on additional hormones. But she was worth the wait. I'll just have to make sure to occupy my mind.

**Poor Kim, but I guess you can't always have it all! **

**Does this mean Kim's mojo is back? **

**How long will it take for Leila to be ready?**

**What will Kim do to occupy her mind?**

**Will she be able to occupy her mind?**

**Not many question I could do out of this chapter! But it was definitely needed to get were Leila was coming from so.**

**I'm thinking of doing a "two weeks after" chapter right after Naomi leaves, what do you guys think? Just so it doesn't get to long and always the same. And I will definitely be doing mixed point of view later on as well!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about this chapter but I'm having a bit of a writer's block! Next one will be Naomi POV Saturday/Sunday and her leaving. And the next one will be the "two weeks after" chapter. With whose POV should I start? Your call!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Keep them coming I love them!!!**

**Emily's POV**

***** Chapter 10 *****

It was Saturday morning and Naomi and I woke up to the sound of something smashing against the wall. I propped up to see what it was. A cell phone… "_For fuck sakes…. My cell phone!' _I turned around to see Kim with her face in the pillow mumbling angrily.

"KIM! MY FUCKING PHONE!" I shouted

She mumbled her face still in the pillow.

"KIM YOU SMASHED MY FUCKING PHONE"

She turned around, rubbed her eyes and stretched

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she said crankily she was never the morning person if you woke her up.

I pointed to the floor where my phone… well some part of my phone was.

"Oh fuck! Sorry I thought it was mine and the alarm wouldn't stop!" she said jumpy

"Oh so you just smash it against a wall! That sounds reasonable" Naomi laughed

"Well it stopped didn't it? And you're both awake! So basically it did what it was supposed to do, wake **YOU** guys up and stop ringing in my fucking ear" Kim answered snootily

"Yeah well it's not going to be ringing anymore!" I said pissed

"Oh bullocks! It's just the battery and the back case that popped out just put it back and it's all good"

"See you've done this before!" Naomi was still laughing

I looked on the floor and reached for the…. The fucking screen! I lifted up and looked at Kim and she frowned and laughed

"Ok, won't be ringing anymore!" her and Naomi laughed

"It's not fucking funny! What the fuck am I going to do without a phone now?"

I can't believe she just smashed my phone and she's laughing

"Does your phone work with a sim card?" she asked

"Yes why?"

"Then it sorted!"

She got up and started to look around

"Fuck where is …. Ah! " she reached for her phone took her sim card and threw it at me

"Catch! "

I practically jumped when she did and caught it.

"Ehm Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Your phone is gold" I looked at the phone which was one of those Nokia that I had seen on like VH1

"Yeah so?"

"I can't borrow that! What if I lose it?"

"You're not borrowing it, it's yours…. I smashed yours didn't?" she said laughing

"I can't take this are you crazy! My phone was like ancient I'm not even sure they still make them!"

"Ehm yes you can, I was going to smash it against the wall remember? Dont worry, I got it for free at some party sponsored by Nokia anyway"

"But what are you going to do without a phone?" I asked concerned

"Well like I said, I thought it was my phone I was throwing so it's not like I was planning on using it today… and my mom has been driving me crazy anyway! I'll just go get a new one after class, I was going to change it anyway, never liked this one… to flashy"

That's one of the things I liked about her. She could pretty much have anything she wanted but still opted for the simplest things. Most girls with her bank account wouldn't even go to college, they'll probably be out with the Hilton's shopping or on some island just working on their tanning and partying.

"Well all this throwing made me hungry! Breakfast?" she smiled

"Yes" I looked at Naomi and pulled her out of bed and ran passed Kim that was on her way to the bathroom and closed the door

"HEY! Real mature Ems! Really!"

Naomi and I giggled

"You better hurry up! I'm starving! And no funny business I'm right here!" she shouted which brought more giggle.

Naomi grabbed my hips and pulled my closer

"Good morning" she said smiling and pressed her lips against mine

"Now it is" I said between kisses.

"It's not going to be if you guys don't hurry the fuck up!" Kim shouted from the room

We laughed and Naomi reached for the edge of my shirt.

"Guess we should hurry then" she said with a cheeky smile before pulling it off

"Guess we should" I smiled back and pulled hers off and moved so her back would be pressed on the wall and I heard a small moan come out from her as I made my way down to her neck.

We heard some music blast from the room and Naomi smiled and raised her eyebrows, obviously we weren't being too discreet but with the music blasting now we wouldn't need to be.

***********************************************************

We were sitting at one of the tables of the terrace which had seemed too turned into our usual spot.

"Gosh it's to fucking sunny" Kim said squinting and putting back on her aviator she had taking off a few second before

"You're probably the only person that complains about to much sun" I said

"That's cause you're in the shadow bitch" she laughed

Then a bang on the table caused us all three to jump.

Kim look down to the magazine that had been smashed in front of her with her eyes wide open and then looked up to see Ben and Effie behind her.

"You're mother on the phone" he smiled

She signaled him franticly that she didn't want to talk to her.

"Oh guess what Marie I just found her…. of course! ciao!" he passed the phone to Kim and she gave him a death stare

"Hi, mom" she rolled her eyes and started to go thru the magazine

"I broke my phone" she looked at me laughing silently

"Yes I'm looking at it"

"Yes it's very unladylike to punch someone mother" she rolled her eyes

"Because she deserved it"

"No mom… I couldn't care less about this shit, you're the one who cares, so now **you** pay the consequences… you shouldn't have agreed to put me on that stupid list on that stupid ass magazine"

You could hear the mom shouting on the phone

"I don't give a shit what the magazine is! Now I have a bunch of morons with camera's glued to my ass all the time and I'm not going to change the way I act because you've decided that that's what you wanted for me"

She took the phone away for a second and did a signed with her hand about how her mom was crazy.

"Mom I am behaving and I will not live my life according to what is "tabloid appropriate" or whatever it is you call it, she had a big mouth and she got what she deserved"

"Mom please, she's not going to sue, this is England not America "she said condescendingly

The shouting got louder

"FINE! I WON'T PUNCH ANYONE ELSE…." She shouted at the phone

"This week at least" Her voice got back to its normal sweet husky tone, she laughed and has she hang up you could still hear her mom screaming hysterically.

"Thanks bitch! I'm totally telling your mom about where her favorite pair of shoes that mysteriously disappeared is!" she looked at Ben and laughed

"What's with the wet hair?" Ben looked at her

"What about it?" she answered raising her eyebrows and took a drag of her cigarette

"Nothing just never seen you with wet hair like that outside, unless you had a bathing suit or well a white dress before" he laughed

"Yeah that's because I end up sounding like a transvestite the day after!"

"Well don't you have a hairdryer?"

"I do, and I would have used it if those two hadn't taken an hour to shower when I told them to hurry cause I was starving"

She stared at us with a smile, I smiled back amused and I reached for the magazine

"Jesus! When did that happened!" it had a picture of a girl with a broken nose with the titlle "The heiress inner rocky" which made Naomi laugh hysterically

"Yesterday, stupid bitch was talking shit about ef…." She stopped to look at Effie

"About me, It's ok, It's not like I care ... actually you seem to care more about it than I do from the look of how you left her" she laughed

"Yeah Kimmy's never been much of a talker" Ben laughed

"_Hey!"_

We all turned our gaze to where the sound at come from

"Hey you!" Kim said cheekily before Leila leaned in for a kiss and set on her lap.

We all looked at Kim with a smile and she checked that Leila wasn't looking and mouthed a silent "What?" to us

"What's that?" she pointed at the magazine we were all looking at

I turned the magazine open to show her the picture

"Oh I actually got to see that live! I can't believe it's on there! Took what? Less than 24 hours?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she went running to a magazine or whatever, that's probably what she had planned" Kim said annoyed

"Hey when did they take that picture?"

Leila pointed at a picture where she was holding Kim's arm, it looked like she was restraining Kim from getting closer to the girl who had gotten punched.

"Camera phone AKA my worst nightmare"

"Aw, look at you Miss tabloid" she leaned to kiss Kim but Kim pushed her off and got up

"I can't believe you told that story Ben" she said angrily

Leila looked at Kim confused

"What story?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at Ben who looked like he had seen a ghost

"Oh… Sorry I thought… nothing… just don't call me that please"

She sat back down and Ben looked at me thankfully

I was surprised Leila just set back down on her lap and didn't ask for an explanation or anything for that matter. She was the only one at the table that actually had no idea what Kim was talking about. And she was dating her. I mean I would want to know why my girlfriend got so upset over something that could seem ridiculous to anyone who didn't know the story. There was something weird about this girl, something I couldn't put my finger on. She was sweet and all but there's was just something, a vibe I was getting from her that was rubbing me the wrong way.

**And I thought someone that could wake up at 5h30 am was a morning person! Guess being woke up is a bitch for everyone! Rocky is known as the Italian stallion so:**

**What does that make Kim? **

**The French rooster?**

**Maybe she should go into professional boxing! She seems to be quite experienced!**

**Why doesn't Emily seem to like Leila?**

**Could it be jealousy?**

**I guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naomi's POV**

****** Chapter 11 ******

"You promised you would come with me tonight Ems" Katie whined

"Katie it's my last night with Naomi before she leaves!"

"But who am I supposed to go to with then?"

"Effie?"

"No she found a new boy toy and since Panda is at Thomas it's the first time she get the room to herself"

"What about Kim?" Emily asked desperate

"She's going out with Leila"

"Who's going out with Leila?" Kim said amused has she barged in the room

"Oh right I am" she said with a smirk on her face

"See Ems! You have to come please! You can spend your last night together partying!"

"Ehm no offence Katie but watching you throwing yourself at horny wankers is not how I pictured my last night with your sister" I said mockingly

"I'll do it"

"Last time I checked you're not "doing" anything" I said laughing

"Fine you and Ems go then, I'll just be "doing" nothing"

"Nai!" Emily shouted at me

"Sorry!"

"But Ems I wanted….

"I'll go with you Katie, I'll even pretend to be into "horny wankers" if that helps" Kim interrupted Katie

"But weren't you going out with Leila"

"I'm sure she'll understand, plus it's not like we'll be "doing" anything" she looking at me

Katie didn't say a thing and had a pensive look

"Ok look at it this way… what do you think is going to get you more boys… having these to making out next to you and Naomi insulting every guy that comes near, or me that's actually going to flirt with them and try to help you get one " Kim said surprised that Katie hadn't said yes already

"Be ready at 9h" Katie said without thinking a second and walk out of the room

"Well tonight looks like fun" Kim said sarcastically laughing

"Thank you! You didn't have to… I mean you were going out with Leila" Emily said sweetly

"Yes I did… if I wanted to hear Naomi say how great I was and thank me" she said looking right at me amused

"Excuse me?" I said

"Come on, it's not that hard "Kim you're the best! Thank you" that's all it takes!"

"You must have smashed the cell phone on your head hun!"

"You're right! Going out to a pub with Katie to get felt up by a bunch of sleazebag! I'm crazy, let me call her and tell her it's off" she raised her eyebrows

"Naomi" Emily was looking at me, a look I knew oh so well. The "Just do it" look

"Fine, _Kim you're the best, thank you_" I mumbled under my breath has I rolled my eyes

"Excuse me? I didn't get that?" she said laughing

"Don't make me re… " I looked at Emily who had raised her eyebrows

"Fuck sakes, Kim you're the best, thank you! Happy?" I said annoyed

"Aw come on say it like you mean it!" she laughed

"Fuck off"

"That's how you thank me! You're giving me shit about not "doing anything" and even after that and I'm still helping you "do" something! For the ehm second or third time!" she said jokingly

I laughed and bit my lip

"Thank you" I rolled my eyes annoyed that she was right.

It was nice of her to go with Katie so that Emily and I could get some along time before I left for London. Especially since I had planned something for today and tonight.

"Don't mention it!" she laughed

"Well I'll go shower and get ready in Effie's room "

"You don't have to" Emily said

"Oh yes I do! I don't want to come out of the bathroom and see you two at it…. again. Think I've seen enough of that for a life time" She was walking out but turned around

"_Shit, I forgot to ask her to give me the…_

"They're in your purse"

I heard Kim shout from the hall. It freaked me out when she did that and this time it freaked me out even more since she was actually passed the door and haven't even had to look at me. It really made me wonder sometimes if she could actually read minds.

"What is she talking about?" Emily asked confused

"Probably wasn't talking to us" I said trying to look as confused as she did

"So you ready?"

"I don't know you tell me? Am I dressed ok?" she ask self-conscious

"You're perfect" I smiled, she was.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Telling you would beat the purpose of it being a surprise now wouldn't it?"

****************

We got to the parking lot and placed myself behind her.

"Nai… what are you doing?" she turned around to look at me

"Blindfolding you" I laughed

"I thought we agreed on no blindfold" she giggled

"I promise I won't let you out of my sight" I winked and wrapped the scarf covering her eyes. I placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Nai?"

"Yes?"

"Just checking" we both laughed and I started to search my purse.

"_Where the fuck did she put them" _I couldn't find Kim's car keys and I was surprised I hadn't received a text message telling where they were by now. I guess she's not a mind reader after all.

"Ah!" I finally found them and helped Emily to sit in the car before starting the car a drive to our first destination.

I saw Emily trying to pull the scarf up a little.

"Hey! No picking!" I screeched and pulled her arm down

"Sorry!" she murmur

"We're almost there"

When we finally arrived I parked and helped her out of the car.

"Can I look now?"

"Just a second"

I placed my hand on her waist and moved her slowly to the front of the location. I gently untied the scarf.

"All of this to take me to a house?" she said with a disappointed tone

"You don't recognize it? Think Ems" I was surprise she hadn't

"Is that?...

"The house where you first kissed me?"

She was so surprised and still looking at the house amazed.

"I can't believe you remembered!" she turned to me and kissed me

"I can't believe you didn't!" I pouted and she laughed

"Of course I remember" she reached for my hand and pulled me to the back garden

"Em, people actually live here I'm not sure they'll be happy about having two stranger wondering around"

She didn't listen and stopped when we got to the side of the little shed in the backyard.

"Here" she said enthusiastically

"What?"

"Perhaps it's my turn to refresh your memory"

She smiled, pushed me against the wall and kissed me just like she had done the first time we ever kissed but only this time with a lot more confidence and want. I felt her hand on my thigh, slowly making its way up under my skirt.

"Wait"

"Don't worry Katie isn't here to pull you off me this time" she said with a smirk and I laughed

"Our little tour isn't over yet" I smiled and pulled her towards the car.

"Isn't that Kim's car?" she looked at me confused

"No Ems I won the lottery and forgot to tell you" I said sarcastically

"Cute!"

"Ok, I'm going to put the scarf back on now"

And we were off to our next destination.

"Stay in the car for just a second I'll be right back… and NO PICKING!"

I ran to knock on the door

"I was a wacker job to get my mum out of the house you have to hurry she'll be back in about 10 min"

"Ok Panda thanks! And remember don't say a word or else she'll know where she is"

I ran back to the car and took Emily into the house and once again removed the scarf.

She had a huge smirk on her face after recognizing Pandora's living room.

"You're gay" I said teasingly

"Yes" she answered before pulling me in feverishly into a addictive kiss.

A kiss I couldn't seem to pull away from. And after what seemed forever I finally managed to.

"Ok so that was kiss number two and three… now for number four"

I pointed to the bouncy castle

"Aaw you even got a bouncy castle!" she said endearingly

"Fortunately that wasn't for the party, they actually own it" I laughed

"funny!"

"I wasn't kidding, they really actually own it" We both laughed and ran outside to jump on it and repeat the action that had been done a few month back.

Unfortunately it wasn't long before panda came running out shouting about her mother being back. We had a quick chat with her mom and made it back to the car.

"Ok put the scarf back on! There's still one last place to go to"

I knew the scarf wasn't necessary. She knew where I was taking her. But kind of secretly hope she didn't. The surprised look she had had on her face after the two previous locations had been so adorable I kind of wished I would get to see it at least one more time. I texted Kim to see if everything was ready and she called.

"Sorry, I can't figure out how my new phone works!"

"Uhum mom, yes everything is ready" I said trying to dissimulate

"Mom?.... Oh right! Sorry… Everything is done! By the way you owe me big time! Ridding one bike is one thing but ridding one while holding the other one down a hill is another! A very hurtful other thing if you know what I mean!"

I couldn't help but to laugh picturing it.

"Stop imagining it and pay attention to the road! My car better not have a scratch Campbell, well ok one scratch is fine since I got more than one on your bike… ok waiting here bye!" she hang up and I let out one last little laugh still picturing Kim trying to manage with the two bikes.

******************

"The bikes are over there and oh I kind of smoked one of the spliffs" she whispered

I stared at her

"What? I was cold and bored!"

"Right, whatever its fine, I left the keys in the ignition and the car on" she nodded

"Oh and thank you" I smiled

"You very welcome" she chuckle

I took Emily out of the car and pushed her slowly to the direction we were going and turned around to signal to Kim that it was ok for her to go. She nodded and smiled and tried to be as quiet as she could.

I took the scarf off Emily's eyes for the last time to reveal a blanket with a bottle of vodka and a fire exactly like the first time we had been there, and well some food because I remember being starving. She turned to me and lifted her hand to show me her palm.

"What?" I looked at her confused

"The car keys! I wouldn't want you to drive away after" she said with a playfully

"After what??" I said raising my eyebrows with a smirk on my face as I slowly got closer to her placing my hands on her waist.

"Blowbacks… Perv!" she giggled and pressed her lips against mine.

I pulled her closer and moved backwards towards the blanket, gently pulling her down on top of me, her hand tenderly stroke my waist. Both my hand were now caressing her bare back. I took her top off and couldn't help but to glance at her perfect petite figure. I kissed her exposed stomach slowly going up to her neck to suck on her pulse point. I heard her sight and kissed my way up to her lips. She removed my top and lock her eyes into mine. She pressed her forehead against mine never taking her eyes away from mine.

"I love you" she whispered warmly

"I love you too"

**Next chapter will be the "Two week after" from Emily's POV first. I thought I'd leave the leaving part so this chapter would end nicely : ) but it will be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two weeks after. Emily's POV**

****** Chapter 12 ******

"Morning sleepyhead!"

I stretched and looked at Kim who was all sweaty in sport gear.

"Where were you? It's 6h30 am" I said still half asleep

"You've been asking me the same question every morning for the past week and a half and the answer is still the same" she said laughing

"Right, dance studio" I set on the edge of the bed

She had been going every morning to one of the uni dance studio early since it was the only hour that was free that she could go to.

"Up for a jog?"

"You've been asking me the same question every morning for the past week and a half and the answer is still the same" I laughed

I walked to the closet to get a shirt and a pair of sport shorts. We had been doing the same thing every day for the past week and a half. And I was glad that she was there trying to occupy my mind. The day Naomi left she drove us. Naomi was sitting in the back covering my eyes. She wanted to take me to one last place before going to the train station. Roundview College. She walked me to the stairs and look at me lovingly

"_The place where I told you I loved you for the first time" _she had said

Needless to say that I couldn't hold the tears battling to free themselves from my eyes. Kim helped Naomi with her bags, gave her a hug and left to wait in the car so we could have some privacy. We both cried, kissed, hugged and when she waved goodbye from the train I smiled so the last image she would have of me for the week wasn't me being a wreck.

The first days where awful, I missed her so much and we'd spend our days texting, giving each other small calls between classes and waiting eagerly for Fridays night so we could finally see each other. It took Kim 3 days to get me out of bed. But I was glad she did and that she was there trying to keep me occupied. On Mondays she'd come back to the room with breakfast knowing that I was down because Naomi had left the night before, then we would go for a jog, class, meet up for lunch with Katie and Effie and then I had a class so she would go see Leila. And then we'd go out for a jog again or find something else to do. I was never the athletic kind and the first time I went jogging with her after 2 min I could barely breathe so it had turned into a walk. But talking, joking around and discovering new places in Bristol really helped taking my mind a little off Naomi.

"I should get frustrated more often, I've never been in better shape!" she laughed

And she was right. She looked amazing. She always had an amazing body but it was even more define now. Not in a bad way, in a "yoga instructor" kind of way.

"Me too! I can actually jog more than 20 min without coughing my lungs out now" I said excited

She laughed

Her and Leila still hadn't taken the next step. So she also needed something off her mind. And she had opted for sports to help her with that. She was dancing, jogging and had even managed to get in the football, swimming and trampoline club of the university. I didn't know how she juggled with everything but she seemed to be handling it well.

"Ok walking" I said out of breath and Kim just laughed and slowed her pace

"Next week I'm not stopping before 35 min" she said mockingly

We started to walk and after a while we set down on the grass of some park we had ended in.

"So how are thing with Leila?"

"Pretty much the same, slow" she chuckled

"Still not ready eh?"

"I've lost 6 kilos in 2 weeks and my body is probably going to collapse any minute now from over working out so what do you think?" She said laughing

"Well look at the bright side at least you'll look good when she is" I jocked

"Aaah Fitch! You know I always look good" she raised her eyebrows playfully

"I didn't know that not being getting any was a ego booster" I sticked my tongue out

"Actually believe or not but it's not such a bad thing… I've been doing great in class, got a call back for a short film, aced an essay for one of my psychology class and well I'm dancing again."

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Ok fine it's awful, the only reason I've been doing so good is because if I don't occupy every second of my day I start thinking about it and my mind turns into a pornographic movie on repeat"

I laughed hysterically. I loved that she never seemed to be able to lie to me.

"Plus seeing picture of us being "affectionate" everywhere with title like "Jones getting frisky" isn't helping either" she laughed.

I don't think I could even count anymore the number of screaming calls she had gotten from her mom about her PDA sessions.

"How are things going with you?"

"Good I guess, still not to used to not having Naomi around all the time but I'm slowly getting accustomed to, plus the weekends are great and we're doing great" I smiled

"Good to ear… like to hear a little less of how happy you are to see each other on the weekends though but I guess my iPod could help" she laughed and I threw some water from my bottle and got up to run.

"Oh you're so dead!"

She started to run after me and it didn't take her long to catch me and pulled the collar of my shirt to empty her water bottle on my bare back. To defend myself I emptied mine on her head. We were laughing uncontrollably and she shoved me one last time before shaking her head playfully kind of like dogs do so that the water on her hair would splatter on me.

"Come on lets head back before I get sick again" she smiled

I remembered the time she hadn't been able to dry her hair and had woken up with practically no voice. Needless to say Naomi and I had taken full advantage of the situation.

"Aw I like your "transvestite" voice" I laughed

"I'm sure you do, with your kinky mind and all" she giggled and pushed me and sprinted

"Last one to the room has to do the laundry bitch" she shouted

"OIH! Not fare" I yelled

"Less whining more running!"

I ran after her trying to catch up. I wasn't up for laundry today. So I ran with everything I had. Which didn't change anything. Kim still won. But after making a face she caved in and said she would come along.

**Sorry about it being so short! Next chapter will be Kim's POV : )**

**Aren't you glad they've got each others to keep them from obsessing and sobbing?**

**Next time on BDR:**

**Will Kim finally get what she need before she starts looking like an anorexic?**

**Don't forget your review on the way out ;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim's POV**

******Chapter 13******

We were sitting at our usual table having lunch.

"I can't believe it! It's so unfair" Katie said annoyed

"What?"

"That's your second sandwich, you had French fries and 3 milkshake and your about to have a dessert"

"So?" I asked unmindful

"So look at you! You're a stick! I don't know how you do it"

"Try substituting sex with sports" I said frustrated

"Right, like that's ever gonna happen!" she laughed

I throw her a death glare only to see a few girls taking pictures of me eating. I putted the hood of my hoodie on, my sunglasses and lower my head to the floor and flipped them figure. I slightly turned to Emily who didn't seem to understand why I had done that and then to Katie who thought I was flipping her the finger. I nodded towards the girls and they understood. They were standing right behind Emily and Effie.

"Do you mind?" Emily said looking at the girls sassily

"No not at all" one of them said laughing still taking picture

"Hey can I see that one?" Emily said enthusiastically and I looked at Katie stunned

The girl looked at her confused

"Oh come on, let me see it!" Emily continued.

The girl passed her the cell phone still bemused

"Oh Kim that's a terrible picture! Let me take a good one"

"What?" I looked up at Emily completely confound

"Come on let's see your best "I'm eating" pose, it's going to end up on internet anyway so you might as well look good" she was looking at her glass of coke and then look back at me with a mischievous look.

"Fine" I said playing along

I took a bite of my sandwich and Emily took the picture with the girl's phone.

"Much better don't you think?" she said pointing at the photo so the girl would leaned over to see the picture.

The girl was half way thru when Emily dropped the phone into her glass.

"OH! Look at me! How clumsy! I'm so sorry!" she said sounding faker than Pamela Anderson's boobs

Katie spit her drink trying to hold a laugh and Effie and I were in shock for a few second before bursting into laughter.

"Bitch look what you've done I'm going to…

I stood up and banged my fist on the table

"Going to?" I said coldly

"Ehm….

"Going to leave right?"

"y..yeah…"

The girls turned away and left. I set back down

"Thanks… ever since I've started to lose weight a picture of me eating is suppose to be a gold mine or something" I said laughing

"No problem, it's fun actually! Now I understand why one of your hobbies is to smash phones" she said mockingly

Then heard a weird sound.

"Ems… you're coke is ringing" I said laughing

"Actually that's your phone you twat" she pointed at my phone that was vibrating

"Shit, I'm still not used to the ringtone got to change it" I reached for it and answered.

"Hoe, Hoe, Hoe! Merry naughtiness!" Ben said making he's best santa voice.

"Ahah can't wait for that!" I said laughing

"What do you mean? It's this Saturday! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Shit! I didn't check the date on the invite! Where are they having it?"

"Same as always The Ritz babe"

"Totally booked?"

"I'm sure a little name dropping will work" he said teasingly

"Then I'll see you on Friday! Talk later I've got some planning to do! Bisous"

The merry naughtiness was this party sponsored by Victoria secret every year between September and October to present their Christmas line. But basically it was a crazy night of drinking and partying in The Ritz with tons of celebrities and models… Victoria's secret models… walking around in the new collection. The party was like being in the head of a boy when he's fantasizing. They opted for London for the location to not have a riot outside the venue like they would have in the states. And Ben and I have gone 3 years in a row but last year I didn't go. But there was no way I was going to miss it this year.

I saw Emily, Katie and Effie staring at me.

"Any one has an important exam Friday?"

"I do, philosophy" Katie answered

"What time do you finish?"

"It's in the morning so I think 9"

"Ok start packing and Friday be in the parking lot a 9h30 then because we're going to London for the weekend" I said excited as we all got up

"What?" they all looked at me confused

"Best party of the year is on Saturday and I am not missing it! And you guys are coming"

They were still looking at me like I was crazy

"Victoria's secret models walking around in underwear, free booze and food and goodie bags?" still nothing

I turned to Emily.

"You get to go visit Naomi for once and you'll have Friday afternoon, Saturday and Sunday because we head back Monday morning early."

"You had me at Victoria's secret models walking around in underwear" she laughed

I turned to Katie who still hadn't said a thing.

"I heard Jude Law was going, he's really nice"

"9h30 parking lot? Got it" Katie said laughing

We all turned to Effie.

"Do I really need to give and answer after she said free alcohol?" she smirked

We all laughed

"Then it's sorted we're going to London for the weekend" I smiled

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going to stay? How are we going? I mean you can't just say let's go to London and everything just happens" Emily said

"You've obviously never traveled with a Jones" I laughed and started to search in my contact list

"Hello? Jackson? Yes this is Kimberly Jones… Yes…. I'll need two rooms for the 15 to the 18… Yes exactly for the merry naughty… oh my mom did?.... do you happened to know if she'll be using one?... yes? Fucking hell… ok well get another one… ok I'll wait……….. oh nothing?...... oh ok how much is that?.... ehm ok and it has two bedrooms in it?... yes?... perfect ok cancel the one my mom had booked for me and book this one please… ok thanks Jackson!"

"We'll be sharing a room but it has 2 bedrooms in it" I smiled

"And how are we getting there?" Emily said smiling back

"Yeah because I'm broke, my whole allowance went into clothes" Katie blurred

"I'll drive then! It's only a 2 hour drive"

"Well sounds like its London for the weekend then" Effie said in a wicked air

"YES! I can't wait to see Ben I'm so excited!" I practically screamed

"Me too" Katie said naughtily

I shoved

"I know you can't wait to see all these VS model in their underwear but keep your pants on at least until we get there" I said laughing

"I'm sure Ben wouldn't look half bad in them" she raised her eyebrows

"KATIE! Ah great…. now I imagined it and I'm going to have the image engraved in my head"

I shook my head to remove the image and laughed with them

"I can't wait to finally visit Nai in London, it's always her that visit… I've never even met her roommate or seen her room"

"For some reason I have the feeling it's the only thing you're going to be seeing" I laughed and she shoved me playfully before murmuring

"Me too"

And as we all saw the smirk that spread on her face we laughed

"Perv!"

**The gruesome foursome in London? And with Naomi and Ben already there it can only mean one thing:**

**A ****crazy, action packed weekend!**

**Will Katie manage to**** get Ben "Fitched"?**

**If yes will he model for her?**

**How is Naomi doing in London?**

**What will Emily think of her new surroundings?**

**Will Kim be able to control herself around all these underwear models?**

**Is she going to behave or end up on every magazine possible once again?**

**Or maybe Effie will?**

**Is Leila going?**

**Sounds like it's going to be an eventful weekend.**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I love them! **

**Emily's POV**

***** Chapter 14*****

"For fuck sakes Katie! It's only for the weekend how much shit do you have in that" I barked

"Ok it's all packed ! We're good to goo" Kim inturrepted after finally managing to fit katie's bag in the trunk

"Kim?"

"Yes Katie?

"Where the fuck is your bag"

Kim pointed at back pack in the backseat and smiled

"You're only going to take that when you have a red carpet party Saturday"

"Yes"

"Are you crazy! plus they're also going to follow you before during and after what the fuck are you going to wear? "

"Mom probably had dresses that she wants me to try on sent to my room and outfits ...and if not I'll just go shopping"

"Leila isn't coming?" I asked to changed the subjects

"She's taking the train tomorrow morning, something about having an exams in her last class or whatever"

"Oh…"

I didn't say a thing but the last class Leila had today didn't have an exam. I knew because it was a class that we shared. I stayed silence. Maybe it was a makeup exam or something. We all took our sit in the car, Kim driving I was in the passenger sit and Katie and Effie in the back sit. Kim started to drive.

"Let's see what you got" She murmured before accelerating the car when we got on the freeway

She was going about 105 mph before I asked her to slow down which she did. she took the top down and we all started to sing along to About you know of Sugarbabe. Kim made fun of Effie for knowing the song since Effie always gived her shit about how she had terrible music taste. Then we just started to talk about what where the plan for this weekend. They would drop me off at Naomi's dorm, go to the hotel and have lunch there, go shopping and meet me and Naomi for diner and we would then all head back to the hotel. Saturday was pretty packed, Kim's mom called her saying that the hairdresser was going to our room at 9 am and that we had to wake up at 6h30 so it would give us time to go to the spa for facials manicure and pedicure. Katie was in heaven when Kim told us that her mom was such a superficial bitch and that we all had to go because "You're entourage should always look almost as good as you do" and It was actually the first time I was glad Kim's mom was so superficial. Then we had to try dresses that just like Kim had said her mom had sent to her room, go shopping for shoes that matched the dresses and that jewelry would be taking care of. Kim explained to us how they lend you jewelry so it'll end up in magazine and how that basically mean you were a walking billboard. She told her mom that none of this was necessary since she had planned on going in by the back door and her mom had one of her usual fit and Kim finally out of frustration agreed to go in from the red carpet but said she wasn't going to stop for any picture because she thought it was ridiculous.

"My mom wants me to go "with" Ben"

"Uh? Didn't you say he was coming?"

"Yeah he is but I mean with with as in he's my date"

"I don't understand"

"You know how our parents said we were a couple back in ny… well then when I left there was a huge thing about the break up and why etc… and she wants me to go with him and say we're back together and in love blah blah blah"

"Are you going to do it?" I asked concerned

"I don't know I guess I'll talk to Leila about it. Might make it easier on her you know?"

"Yeah plus it's not like you're mom is patching you up with some ugly wanker I mean it's Ben you're used to it"

"Yeah if all the rumors about me and him were true we would be married, divorced, remarried, disowned because we got remarried secretly, I would be pregnant, then pregnant with twins, then I would have had miscarriage due to my drug problem which would be the cause of our second divorce and I could go on and on" she laughed

"So Kim…. About Ben…" Katie had leaned between our sits.

"What about him?" Kim had a smirk on her face

"Well you know… you said he was 95% gay… you must have seen him with some girls right?..."

I turned to look at Kim and laughed.

"Yes"

"How were they? Where they like super models or something?Did you meet them?"

"Well Katie I don't know you tell me" Katie and I turned to look at Kim while Effie was still sleeping.

"Uh?"

'"How would you describe me?" she told Katie laughing

"Ehm Kim being an fake couple doesn't count; I'm talking about girls he actually fucked!"

Kim turned to look at her and raised her eyebrows

"YOU AND BEN! WHAT? But you're…

"Bi, do I need to give you the definition again?"

Kim and I laughed

"And when did you two… you know?"

"He was my first and I was he's, we occasionally fucked after and one day our parents walked in on us and that's what caused them to conveniently out us as a couple… kind of to cover up for us not being discrete with our "same sex" one night stands."

Katie and I stared at her in shock.

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing it's just you and a guy… you first time being with a guy… and you being best friend with the guy… it's weird" I said stun

"Why would it be weird, best friends fuck all the time when they're both singles… and we're comfortable around each other and we both know it just for fun so it's great… but we haven't since I've got to Bristol so don't worry Katie he won't be comparing… because if he was you'd be fucked my dear!" I said mockingly

"OYH! You're the professional muff muncher and I'm the professional cock cruncher remember?" she said will slapping Kim on the shoulder and we all laughed

"So?"

"So what?"

"How is he in bed?" Katie asked

"Katie!" I shouted

"What! If he's bad I might as well know and not waste my time! So?" she turned to look back at Kim

"He's a great fuck… I mean for a guy… he's definitely the best guy sex I've had"

"Fucking A… and?"

"And what?" She turned to look at Katie who raised her eyebrows

"For fuck sakes Katie… Yes he's very well endowed … very very well actually."

" I was actually asking if I had a chance but that's good to know to!" she laughed

"Ben… he's complicated and he doesn't do relationships so if you're looking for fun go for it I'm sure he'll be up for it to but if it's for more Ben isn't the guy you're looking for"

"Jesus do you always make everything so serious! I want to fuck him… not marry him and have he's babies!"

"Ooh you sooo want to have he's babies" I said laughing

"Well you sooo want to have Campbell's babies but that's not possible now is it?" Katie said laughing before getting punched in the shoulder

"Ok as much as I like a twin catfight you guys are going to make me crash 10 miles before London and that would be a bitch so"

"10 miles? That's impossible it's… I looked at my watch *11h35*

"It's 11h30 and we left at 10h05 that would mean we did Bristol London in about 1h25"

"Yeah, now I get what's all the fuzz about this car now" Kim said and winked at me

"Does this mean we can get breakfast before going to visit Campbell?"

"No this mean Emily can call Campbell and ask her to meet us for breakfast" Kim smiled at me and I smiled right back

"Fine as long as breakfast is involve I'm starving!"

**Having a terrible case of writers block! It's seemed to be spreading around like Influenza these days! Ahah So I only did this little chapter to give you guys a little something. But don't worry because **

**Next chapter will be in London and Naomi's POV!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naomi's POV**

*****Chapter 15 *****

"_Where are they? They say they'd be here 15 mins ago…. Maybe something happened… oh fuck it I'll just call Ems again"_

Before I could reach for my phone I heard the sound of a car honking. I turned around to see Kim's car as they parked right in front of the little restaurant. They all came out of the car and I gazed at Katie running right pass me into the restaurant. I barely had the time to turn my gaze back to the car when Emily jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissed me.

"I missed you" she said before kissing me again

"I can see that" I said playfully before putting her back on the floor

"I missed you too" I smiled and pressed my lips against hers one more time

"Well hello Campbell nice to see you to! No don't worry about! It was no trouble at all driving 120 miles just so your girlfriend could come and see you when I could have gone with my mom in her veeery comfy ass plane" Kim said mockingly

"You'd rather kill yourself than to be stuck on a plane for more than 5 min with your mom" I said laughing

"Touché" she said with a smile

"Hey Effie"

"Hey" she answered in a sleepy voice before yawning

I had forgotten about Katie who was coming out of the restaurant by now.

"What's up with her" I asked the group

"She's pissed cause she needed to pee and we couldn't stop at a gas station" Kim said still laughing

"Why couldn't you stop?" I asked confused

"Oh no no…. we could … I just didn't feel like it" she said with a mischievous grin

We all chuckled and stared at her making her way to where we had just taken a sit.

"Fucking hell I thought I was going to explode" Katie mutered

Kim's phone starting to ring and vibrate on the table and when she didn't reach for it we all stared at her

"Oh shit it's mine sorry" we all laughed and she reached for it and answered

"Hey! How are the sexiest buns in London doing today?" we all glanced at her surprised

"It's Ben" she murmured poiting to the phone

"What? You're kidding me!!! Oh my god this is going to be fucking sick! Yeah ok! I'll see you at the hotel!"

She put down her phone and clapped her hands in excitement.

"You're never going to believe this! So many people RSVP they decided to make it a 2 days party! Saturday and Sunday! I hope you guys don't have any exam on Monday morning cause I'm going to be too trashed to drive!"

We all looked at each other and stayed silent

"Hellooo? Did you hear what I just said? Two days of drinking, partying with the hottest people in the world, more food than you can imagine, Dj's from all over the world coming to perform and my personal favorite Victoria's secrets models serving you bubbly all night long with nothing but underwears on"

"As long as Jude law is still going and you're still introducing me I don't give a shit about everything you just said" Katie said laughing

"Ehm, yeah but I heard he's bringing the nanny… hope you don't mind a little competition!" Kim laughed

"Competition? Bitch please! There's a new nanny in town and her name is Katie Fitch" she said and we all cracked up

"Katie you couldn't take care of a child even if it was a plastic one" Kim said out of breath from so much laughing

"Ok so Katie obviously doesn't have any exam" Kim said and looked at Emily and Effie

"You said drinking didn't you?" Effie said as if it was obvious she didn't care about exams

"And like I said before you had me at models in underwear" Emily said while looking at me teasingly

"Models in underwear eh? Sounds like it's the only girls you'll be seeing in underwear this weekend" I said playfully and poked her in the rib.

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss and stopped inches away

"Or we can just buy some cider bubbly stuff and you can serve it to me in bed in your underwear" she said raising her eyebrows before pressing her lips against mine

"uuhm sounds like a plan" I bit my lip before pressing my lips against hers once more

"I think I'm going to puke" Katie said making a fake puking sound

I turned around and notice a little late that Leila wasn't here.

"Where's Leila by the way?" I asked Kim

"She's coming tomorrow morning; she had an exam in her last period today"

"Ems aren't yo….

Emily cut me off with a kiss.

"Ok so are we going to order or what! I'm starving" she said quickly after pulling away from the kiss

I looked at her for answers and she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I'll tell you later ok?" I looked back at her and nodded.

We talked and catched up while eating and Kim filled me in on tomorrow's plan. I wasn't too excited about waking up at 6h30 am but she did make it up by saying that Emily and I could take her room and she would share the other one with Katie and Effie so we wouldn't have to wake up earlier to get to the hotel. Katie of course complained about sharing a bed with 2 other people and Kim told her to stop whining and that she would ask for an extra bed. When we were finished Kim dropped me and Emily to my dorm and went off to the hotel. She told us to be back at the hotel at 8pm which left us plenty of time being it was only 1h38pm. We were walking to my room.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"Well either you didn't want Kim to know you missed an exam to come or there was no exam and Leila didn't come today for another reason"

"There was no exam"

"So why didn't Leila come down today? Are they having problems?"

"No they're doing fine and I don't know why and I didn't want to say anything to Kim before looking into it…"

"Looking into it? Ems maybe she just had a makeup exam or she preparing something for Kim" I laughed

"I don't know there's just something about this girl that's weird, I don't think she's with Kim for the right reason…"

"Are you sure it's her and not you " I asked a bit irritated

"What? What do you mean?" she asked bemused

"I mean you're starting to sound like you're jealous or something" I said bit colder than I meant to

"What? No I'm not! Naomi we've talked about this already"

"Yeah but the fact that we've talked about it doesn't mean you can't still have feelings for her" the word were just coming out on their own

"You know I do… just not in that way and you're not being fair. You know I care about her like I care about Katie... like a sister and I can't believe you're picking a fight when I haven't seen you in 5 days and this is the first time I visit you" she had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but to feel like a total asshole

"Hey… hey don't cry, please don't cry …you're right I'm being a total twat… I'm sorry" I said pulling her chin up so she'd look at me

"Can we pretend this conversation never happened" I asked looking at her "Please" I pleaded before pouting

She gave me a little smile and nodded. I placed my hands on her waist to pull her closer and pressed my lips against hers. I pushed her against my door room as I pressed my body against hers.

"Is this your room?" she asked between kiss

"Ujum"

"Roomate?"

"Library" I said as I opened the door and pushed her in.

She tore my jacket off and then took my shirt off not wasting any time. I started to unbutton her shirt but ended up pulling it off out of frustration. It had been 5 days since we'd last made love. And I'd been thinking about it every second ever since. I pushed her on to the bed and straddled her. We looked into each other's eyes for a few second before she pulled me eagerly into a passionate kiss full of want and lust. She rolled me over to take control and pined my hands over my head.

"Jesus" I let out when she started to devour my neck.

I needed to feel her… touch her. I atempted in vain to move my hands as she pushed them right back over my head. She retreated from my neck to look at me with a grin on her face.

"Don't make me regret not buying those handcuff" she said before giggling. I smiled and arched my neck to crash my lips against hers.

Gosh I missed this. Missed us and how good her lips felt against mine felt, how good her touch felt against my skin, how comfortable we were together and mostly I missed her.

**Aw how cute are those two! And am I the only one who wishes to know a Kim? She sure knows how to treat her friends now does she!!! A two day party surrounded by the rich and famous? Where can I sign in?**

**Will Kim succumb to temptation with one of the VS models?**

**Will Emily finally invest in Handcuffs?**

**Will Naomi VS roleplay for Emily?**

**Will Katie be Jude Law's new nanny? **

**Or maybe have Ben's babies and ask Jude Law for the number of a good one?**

**What is up with Leila not going today?**

**Will I start giving Effie more lines?**

**Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ; )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kim's POV**

****** Chapter 16 ******

"Ok we're almost there. Just walk right in and don't stop"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked confused

I got to the corner street of the hotel and you could already see the flashes of camera's from there.

"About that"

"Jesus! How did they know you where arriving now?"

"Hun I'm not the only staying there this weekend" I laughed

"Just walk in and don't listen to what they say"

I drove the car carefully to the front of the lobby trying to not step on anyone. It was a riot in front of the hotel. Security ran to open the car doors and help us in.

"_Kim! Elizabeth! over here"_

"_Elizabeth how does it feel?"_

"_Do you and Kim get along?"_

"_Who's the brunette? New girlfriend?"_

"_Kim where's the other girlfriend?"_

"_Benjamin Callahan is here are you guys back together?"_

We pushed our way in and finally made it to the lobby. I went to the reception to ask for our room keys.

"Welcome Miss Jones"

"Hi, I'll need 6 keys please"

"Sure" she smiled and typed a few thing in the computer before handing me the cards

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I knew I recognized that ass from somewhere!"

I felt hands on my ass and spanned around

"Gosh Ben for a second I thought you where that perv James Harris" I said relieved and he laughed

"Well hello sexy, long time no see" he said seductively to Katie

"Too long" she said and winked

"Elizabeth" he nodded and laughed knowing she hated that they called her by her name

"Funny Benjamin!" she said with a smirk on her face knowing he hated it as much as she did

"Ok enough flirting lets go check out the room a second before shopping"

"You read my mind" Ben said

"You're so gay" I said laughing

"Not today" he said looking at Katie raising his eyebrows

"Cheeeesy" I said in a singing tone

"Oh by the way look what I found trying to get in" he said before stepping to the side to reveal Leila sitting on one of the chairs of the lobby smiling

"HEY! What are you doing here!" I said surprised

She got up and got closer to me

"They told me the class was cancel right after you left so I thought I'd hop on a train and surprise you plus I got a call for an audition here in London at 8h30 talk about fate uh" she said before leaning in for a kiss.

I pulled back and nodded to a few guys with camera's that had managed to get in.

"What's wrong? It's not like it's something they haven't seen before" she tried again and I pulled away

"My mom is here and she'll have a fit if anymore PDA pictures with my "girlfriend" end up on a magazine… I was going to tell you tomorrow when you got here but I'm supposed to pretend I'm here with Ben" I looked at her apologically

"What? You're kidding right?" she said irritated

"I'm afraid not"

"Great, that's fucking great, why the fuck am I here for then? To be your behind door toy? You told me….

"Leila not here please… lets go to the room and talk about it ok?" I cutted her off

"No…I'm leaving, wouldn't want to blow your cover"

"Leila please" I pleaded

"Fine but I'm not staying" she said angrily

*************************************

We got to the suite and I left Katie, Effie and Ben in the living room and took Leila to one of the room and closed the door.

We stared at each other silently.

"So? …Talk" she said coldly

"I know I said I wanted you to come and take you to the party as my official date… but my mom said….

"Since when do you care about what your mom says?"

"I don't but she would make the night impossible and if I say Ben is my date to the tabloids… after when we're in and passed all that crap … we can have fun and I can still introduce you as my date inside, me and Ben "together" it's just for the pictures that's it"

"Just picture for the world to see and make me look like a fool that's it" she said laughing

I set on the edge of the bed frustrated

"Come on Leila everyone's knows it's just for image, nobody is going to buy it and like I said at the party I'll introduce you as my date I don't see what the big deal is."

She made her way to me and straddled me. I looked up to her and she brushed the hair that was covering my eye. And smiled warmly

"It's just… everyone wants to be with you, I hear all these people talking about how they are going to try to get with you and it frustrates me and I just want everyone to know your mine, that your taken and I…I… I don't want to lose you" she stared at my eyes warmly.

"I don't care about these people and you know I'm yours and that's what matters" I said softly before kissing her.

As the kiss intensified she pushed softly on my shoulders so I would be lying on the bed never parting her lips from mine. I felt her hands stroking under my shirt on my bare stomach and I couldn't suppress a sight of fulfillment from her touch. She broke away and took her shirt off and I looked at her in surprise. She smiled and started to places gentle kisses on my neck slowly going up to my ear to whisper

"Did you lock the door?" It was a sweet and gentle whisper

"You're r…

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" I said bemused

"Yes I'm sure" she smiled tenderly before kissing me again.

She reached for the hem of my shirt to pull it off and crashed her lips against mine once again. I rolled her over to take control. She let out a small moan as I was devouring her neck. And I couldn't help but to smile. I had been waiting way to long for this and she was finally ready. Finally ready to take the next step.

***********************************

"uhmm Kim?" she mumbled in a kiss

"Uhum"

"As much as I'd love a round uuuhm… 5…. it's 8h and I'm not going to make it to the audition if…

I cut her off

"8h??? Shit I promised Katie we would go shopping and Ems and Naomi are meeting us here now!"

I jumped out of bed and put my jeans and bra on before giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Be right back give me a sec"

I got out of the room and as soon as the door was closed stretched a let a huge smirk spread on my face only to see Katie, Ben, Effie , Naomi ad Emily staring at me from the living room with a smile on there faces. I looked down to see the floor over floated with bags. I look back up confused.

"Don't worry I took them shopping" Ben said with a grin before winking

"We got so much free shit! I mean no wonder you guys never run out of money if they give you everything for free" Katie said excited going thru her bags

I looked at Ben confused and he waved my credit card with a huge triumph smile on his face. God Katie was so oblivious. Seeing her so excited kind of reminded me of Panda who couldn't come because her aunt got sick. I was kind of bumed out she couldn't come, we weren't super close or anything but her innocence and the fact that she unconciently made you laugh everytime she opened her mouth was kind of invigorating .

I rolled my eyes at Ben and laughed. "I'll get you for that" I murmured silently

"You look ehm.... refreshed" Naomi said with a smirk on her face

I smiled and set to the floor next to Katie to look at what she had bought.

"Oh by the way Ems! Check out what Ben had made!"

She pulled out a shirt that said

"Don't get bitched" and in the back "Get Fitched"

We all laugh

"That awesome let me see it" she reached for the shirt and Katie pulled it away

"That's mine bitch, or should I say fitch?" she smiled at Ben and pulled another shirt out that said

"I'm sleeping with Naomi Campbell"

Naomi's face was so priceless I couldn't help but to burst into laughter

"Fucking hell Ben only you can come up with that shit" I said still laughing

"I love it!" Emily screamed yanking it away from Katie.

"I strongly recommend you don't ware that here, Campbell is staying 3 rooms down and she has a tendency to throw phones"

"Oh so is she the one who thought you how to do that!" Naomi said laughing

I was going to say something before I heard a knock on the door.

"KIM, are you there honey?"

My mom. I stayed silent hopping she would go away

"Kim I know you're in there I heard you"

"If you know I'm here why do you ask!"

"Can you open the door please!" she said annoyed

I sighed and went to the door to open it

"Yes mother?"

"Lord! Honey you can't open the door like that what if I was a stranger" she barged in the room

"I wish" I mutter under my breath

I looked down to realize I was still in jeans and a just a bra and remembered that I had left Leila in the bedroom.

"Be right back I'm going to … put a shirt on…" I ran back to the bedroom

Leila was now fully dressed and smiled.

"Ok please don't hate me but you can't go out right now" I said worried that she would get mad and barge out

"Uh?" she said confused

"My mom is here… I just need to get a top and get her out… can you please wait until I get her out"

I said while looking for a top

"Are you serious? I'm already late fo…

I pulled the top over my head and kissed her

" I'm sorry, it won't take long... I'll make it up to you, promise" I kissed her once more and ran out off the room before it could turn into another fight.

I ran back to the living room.

"What a great idea Ben, Bonds sounds delightful, I'll call and ask for them to reserve a table"

"Bonds closes at 10 and is obviously full by now mother" I said interrupting the conversation

She just laughed and proceed to make her phone call.

"Ok they'll have a table ready in 20 min, you kids get ready and I'll meet you in the lobby"

I rolled my eyes and reached for a water bottle from the mini bar and took a sip.

"Great, diner with my mom… Thanks Ben" I said annoyed

"Fun fun fun" I said clapping he's together from excitement

Ben loved diners with my mom because it meant 2 hours of teasing and mocking me with my mom helping. But my mom always acted like "Nice mom" in front of other people and since we were all going she would have to right? Or are they also going to be helping?

"_Ah shit… this is going to suck!"_

**Poor Kim! Just when she thought everything was going perfect she's stuck with diner with her mom.**

**Will diner turn to a "Who mocks Kim better" competition?**

**Will Emily take the risk to get attacked by the real Campbell and wear the shirt?**

**If yes will there be a Campbell vs Campbell match?**

**Will Leila be introduced as Kim's official date after a 4 round ramble in the sheets?**

**Will Ben succumb to Katie's charm?**

**Will Effie make her debut as the mute sister of one of "The 5 heiress to watch"?**

**Next time on BDR : D**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ; **)

-

-

-

-

**PS: I wonder why Pandora's aunt is sick? To much tea perhaps xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Emily's POV**

***** Chapter 17 *****

"It's not funny Ben… you know she's been driving completely insane… Grow up for fuck sakes" Kim said angrily to Ben

"Jesus sorry I didn't know you were going to get all moody"

"_Is she gone?" _

We all turned to see Leila behind the barely open door of the bedroom.

"Yeah Cruella's gone"

Leila came out of the room and grabbed Kim's hand. I looked at her trying to see some kind of sign. Something that would show me I was right. I turned to look at Effie who was looking right at me.

"I'll drop off Leila at her audition and meet you guys at the restaurant… it's enough I'm going to have to stand my mom thru diner I'm not about to prolong the time buy ridding with her there as well" she said looking at Ben coldly before pulling Leila out of the hotel room.

After the door closed behind them we all stayed in place silent. It was the first time we had seen Kim get so angry over us joking around. Usually she would snootily give a comeback line and change the subject. I got up from the sofa and walked to the mini bar (well Kim called it a mini bar but it was an actual bar… the room was ridiculously big, like a big apartment) and reached for a coke when I felt someone behind me.

"You're not the only one" I turned around to see Effie staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused

"You're not the only one who thinks there's something hazy about this girl" she said with the same blank stare as usual

"Why haven't you talked to Kim about it then?"

"Why haven't you?"

I stayed silent and stared at her

"She's a big girl and she's not stupid…and I don't have any proof… yet" she said with a smirk on her face and I understood what she wanted.

"Well let's do something about that then"

"About what?" Naomi said before wrapping her arms around my waist

"About the fact that we're still not totally off our face when we have a packed up bar in our room" Effie said smoothly

"I don't think that's a really good idea knowing that we're meeting Kim's mom in 10 min" she laughed and kissed my neck

"Right let's go get changed"

"Well ladies I'll see you downstairs I have to go make myself pretty" Ben said laughing before walking out

"Why does he have to do that? Every time I think there's hope he as to ruin it with comments like that" Katie grunted

"Come on lets go make you pretty" I said laughing before pulling her hand and picking up some of the bags to get to the room and get changed.

*************************************

"Oh don't you girls look fabulous!" Kim's mom said excited

"Well thank you Marie! But not nearly as fabulous as you do" Ben said teasingly before kissing her on the cheek

I look at Katie who rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Emily you look lovely as always" she said warmly and I looked at Naomi awkwardly only to see her smiled and she whispered in my ear "You do" before kissing my cheek

"And look at you Elizabeth! The straight hair looks great you should always wear it like that"

"Sure" Effie answered unaffected

"Oh but where is Kim?"

"She'll be meeting us at the restaurant, she had to go pick up something first" Ben said before waving towards the door

"Shall we?" he smiled

"We shall indeed" Marie said before walking towards the door.

The ride was nice, I had never been in a limousine before and Kim's mom was nice. I had never really seen the bitchy superficial side Kim always talked about. But from the phone call she'd get I knew the mom was just acting nice to keep appearance like Kim said. We were received at the restaurant like we were royalty or something which amused Naomi quite a lot. We ordered and Marie started to talk about her trip to China which of course with Naomi being there turned into a debate about political and democracy issues. I watch her amazed about how passionate she was about it.

"Sorry I'm late… traffic's a bitch" Kim barged in and gave her mother a kiss

"Language sweetie" her mom said raising her eyebrows at Kim

"Sorry" She rolled her eyes and took at sit

"You didn't order me anything?" she asked her mom

"Honey I've seen what you've been eating in those magazines and I think it's time you start worrying about your weight"

We all looked at each other in shock.

"Mother I've los… you know what… never mind I'm not that hungry anyway" she waved for a waiter to come

"I'll have a screwdriver"

Then she turned to look at her mom

"Minus the orange juice… on the rocks" she said staring right into her mother's eyes smiling.

"Right… So Marie I hear you will be wearing Prada tomorrow or should I say Prada will be wearing you" Ben said trying to break the ice

Marie laughed

"Benjamin you're such a charmer, yes you heard well"

"May I ask what you'll be wearing on Sunday"

"Unfortunately I won't be attending on Sunday, I have some matters to take care of back in New York and I will be leaving Sunday morning"

"I'm so sorry to hear that"

"I'm not" I heard Kim mutter in her glass as she took another sip but apparently I was the only one who did.

"Then you must promise me you'll save me a dance tomorrow night"

"Well as long as you promise you'll make sure Kim behaves on Sunday"

"If you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom" Kim got up and walked away

I felt Effie getting up but I placed my hand on hers

"I'll go" I whispered before getting up and excusing myself to go to the bathroom as well.

I opened the door to see Kim with her back on the wall lighting a cigarette.

"You're ok?" I asked

"Yeah… taking that shit on the phone is fine but you'd think she'd toned it down a bit more in front of my friends… I mean she did with you…"

"I'm sure it's just her way to deal with things… I mean it's not every day you find out in a magazine that your late husband had a daughter he never knew about that's the same age of the daughter you had with him"

"Right… Well at least you guys didn't give her props… last time I went to dinner with my mom, Ben and some friends it turned into a "who can criticize Kim the best Olympic"… my mom got the gold of course just in case you're wondering" she laughed

"Aw poor Ben I'm sure he bitched about it! Did he get the silver at least?" I said laughing along

"Yeah Ben sure loves gold… but no actually that time he didn't say a word… silver would be Kim Lansing… or as Ben liked to call her "Kim neverbe"… she got stuck with the nickname which of course was one of the main reason why she enjoyed that diner so much… "

"Neverbe?"

"You know the term wannabe? Well Ben said wannabe would be an understatement and along came neverbe… as in never will be"

I laughed. Ben's imagination never seemed to have a limit.

"Well I'm going back to the hotel… just tell them I felt sick and I went back to lie down, unless you want to leave to… then I guess we'll just have to let Campbell worried about us running away together for a little before texting her" she laughed and I followed

"I think I'll go with plan A, text me when you get there yeah?" I smiled

"Yeah"

I walked back out and let everyone know that Kim had left.

"Probably all that junk food she's been eating" Marie said as she rolled her eyes

"I actually think she looks to thin" Katie blurred out and we all looked at the mom in shock waiting for a reaction

"The camera adds 10 pounds… I don't think Kim is 10 pounds to thin" the mom answered laughing

"Or at least she didn't look like it on those pictures of her getting a bit too affectionate with that girl… what's her name?"

"Leila" we all said in unison.

"Right, well it's getting late, Benjamin would you ask for the check honey"

Ben followed order and it wasn't before we were back in front of the lobby of the hotel. We all thanked Marie for diner who stayed in the limo since she had a business party to attend. I wasn't quite sure what kind of business party it was since she didn't work. We all walked to the elevator and when it finally arrived Effie pulled me back.

"You guys go I need to talk to Emily" she said as the door closed

She pulled me outside the hotel before I could say anything and when I finally was able to regain control…

"Effie what the fuck?"

"Look" she pointed behind me to my right. I turned around to look at the direction

"_No… fucking… way"_

**Don't worry I won't leave you with a cliffhanger for to long… and as you probably guessed already next chapter will still be from Emily's POV**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ; )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Emily's POV**

***** Chapter 18 *****

"_No…. Fucking… way" _ was all that could come to my mind

"The fucking bitch I'm going to kil…

I started to walk towards her but Effie pulled me back

"Effie what are you doing! Let me go I'm going to kick her ass"

Effie pushed me behind one of the column of the entrance of the hotel

"Shh… I have a better idea… do you still have the phone Kim gave you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Give it to me" she placed her palm in front of me, I passed it to her and she went thru the menu of it

"I don't get what my phones has to ….

She lifted the phone up, I heard a fake camera sound and she showed me the picture

"You're a genius!"

"Come on lets go before she sees us"

I followed Effie to the elevator and when the door closed I couldn't help but to ask

"So what do we do now?"

"We show Kim the picture and she'll take care of the ass kicking" she said with a grin

"Right"

I couldn't help but to think how Kim was going to take it. I had in possession what could possibly break her heart again. I was only the messenger this time but I was.. yet again the one who was going to be looking at her when her heart was getting crushed once again.

"She'll get over it… I know you think she just play strong and she's actually a softy… but she's a strong softy" she smiled weakly

"When should we tell her?"

"I think we should wait until at least the end of the first party, let her have her night of fun you know?"

"You're right… what should we do about Leila?"

"Nothing… act normal… we can't risk it and give her time to make up some excuse about this"

"Right… I can't believe she would… arrh I just want to…

"Calm down… she'll get what she deserve" Effie said coolly

"And more" I said before stepping out of the elevator as the doors had just conveniently opened.

**Really short chapter but it was just so I could make a little cliffhanger :D ( I know, I know… I'm evil)**

**Next chapter will be Kim's POV**

**By the way aren't you wondering what's on that picture? Double cliffhanger now eh? ( I know…Evil ;) )**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Writer's block is a bitch! I know where I want to take the story but I can't seem to figure out how to put it in words. This chapter is basically to buy me a bit of time but I did what I could to still make it a little interesting so bare with me! And thanks for all your reviews!!! I LOVE them!(100 reviews already!!!) Keep them coming!!!**

**Kim's POV**

***** Chapter 19 *****

"Wake up bitches its 6h30 and that means SPA time" Katie barged in the room and started to jump on the bed.

I had asked Ben if Katie and Effie could stay with him since Leila was here.

"What the fuck Katie what if we weren't decent" I grunted before stretching

"Well that would have been awkward now wouldn't it" she laughed

"Hello ladies!"

"For fuck sakes can't anyone get some privacy these days?" I barked

"Come on nothing I haven't seen before" Ben winked at me

"Oh god where's Effie?"

"Uh?" Katie said confuse

"I know that face Ben! That's your after sex face! For fuck sakes with Effie in the room? Really?"

Katie turned as red as a tomato

"She was in the other room you twat… Ben's room is an exact replica of yours" she said giggling looking at Ben

"Right… Whatever lets go then" I said getting out of bed

"uh Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Ehm Leila?" she nodded towards Leila who was still sleeping

"She's completely worn out" I raised my eyebrows playfully

"I'll have breakfast sent up and leave a note telling her to meet us when she wakes up"

I got up and pulled on the pair of jeans that were on the floor and pick a shirt in the closet to put it on. I took a look in the mirror to fix my hair a little.

"See I'm not the only one rocking the sex hair today" Ben said laughing

"Yeah I missed it! Used to be my everyday hairstyle" I said laughing

"I also see I still rock it better than you" Ben said sticking his tongue out

"And I Still rock it more than you do" I answered sticking my tongue out like he did

**************************

Katie had probably gotten every treatment possible in the SPA of course because Ben had as well and he had asked her to accompany him in everyone of them. Ben was known to pamper the very little amount of girls he had "dated" … if you could call it that anyway. Which is probably why he was one of the most eligible and wanted bachelor around.

"So Katie eh?" I asked while we were waiting for everyone to finish in the waiting room of the SPA

"Yeah… Katie" he smiled

"Did you make it clear it was just for fun?"

"What makes you think it's just for fun?" he asked seriously

"OH…MY…GOD…Benjamin Thomas Callahan! When is the last time you actually liked a girl!" I said in shock

"First of all don't you full name me Kimberly Anne Jones! And second… I don't know… there's just something about her… Probably the fact that she's the one wearing the pants … I've always liked them bossy right?" he looked at me and winked

"I don't think Katie actually owns a pair of pants" I laughed

"I'm serious Kim" he looked at me sincerely

"I know Benny boy, but just so we clear… break her heart and I'll burn your wardrobe with shoes included…got it?" I smiled

"Got it"

"And don't think I don't know about that secret wardrobe you have behind your library" I said laughing before going to look for the others

"You sneaky little Bitch" I heard him yell before I made it to one of the room and opened the door

"Oh shit… Fuck… Sorry" I said in shock before closing the door

"Ehm Ems? Nai?"

"Yeah"

"Just in case you don't know …you guys are not supposed to be the one doing the massages" I said laughing

I heard something hit the door… a shoe perhaps?

"Just saying! By the way hurry up we need to be back in the room in 10"

I was still laughing… that was like time 7 walking on them so it was basically a costume by now

I went back to the entrance of the SPA were Katie and Effie had a join Ben and the only ones missing were obviously Naomi and Emily.. I wonder were Leila was... Probably still sleeping.

**********************************

We were finally back in the room after 20 min waiting for Emily and Naomi to finish there "massage". Those two never seem to be able to keep their pants on.

"Kim! How's my most fabtastic client!"

"20 min late Glen! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh sweety you know you're the only client I would allow to be even an hour late without having a bitch fit about it"

He walked towards me to give me he's signature three air kisses. I loved Glen I was just so funny and bubbly.

"How's Tristen? Still in broadway?"

"Of course he's cute little ass is still shaking it to Lisa! What would broadway be without him!"

"Noway" I said winking at him and we both laughed

"So who of you fantabulous ladies will I be doing first" he said doing the magic fingers

"Me" Katie pushed herself between Emily and Naomi and smile

"Well aren't you a pocket full of sunshine! Come sit your tush on Glen's wonders making chair"

Katie set and I went to my room to see if Leila was there. But all I found was an empty breakfast tray.

I reached for my phone and called her.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked worried

"Oh, you weren't there when I woke up so I thought I'd go for a walk around London"

"But I left a note didn't you see it?"

"No! Where?"

"Whatever, we're back so why don't you get your cute little self here… The hairdresser is here and I miss you already"

"Aw I miss you too… I'll be there in 15"

I hung up and made my way back to the living room only to see my mom giving instruction to a now very annoyed Glen and Stylist while her two unneeded assistants were running around pulling dresses to see what color looked best on whom. Emily and Naomi just looked absolutely baffled while Effie still looked completely careless and Katie overly excited.

"Oh there you are sweetie! Jane let me see how the green YSL would look with that new tan she's got"

Jane ran frantically to grab the green dress and pressed it against my shoulder. I slapped her hand away. Jane and I couldn't stand each other. She was so annoying; she would always make some rude comments to me when my mom wasn't around. On the other hand Clair was quite nice and didn't deserve half the shit my mom would put her thru.

"I already have a dress mother"

"I saw it dear and it doesn't go with the jewelry Maria sent for you to wear"

"Maria?" I asked confused

"Buccellati! … Oh dear are you drunk again?"

"No mother, I am not drunk" I rolled my eyes "…not yet" I muttered under my breath

"Right… try the green dress on will you, Rebecca as being babbling about how no one can where Yves better than her daughter and I've been dying to pull her out of that dream she's been stuck in" she laughed

"I don't care what re…

"Can you just do something without protesting for once" she cut me off

"Fine" I grunted before rolling my eyes and strolled to the room followed by Jane and Clair.

I barged out of the room after seeing myself in the mirror

"I don't care what "Kim number 2" 's mother say… I am not wearing this dress"

"What?" I said as everybody was staring at me weirdly

"Oh dear yes you are! You look fabulous"

"She's right" Katie said smiling

"For once I agree with Katie" Emily said smiling as well

"And I always agree with Katie" Ben said cheesyly

"Fine I'll wear the fucking dress but I'm wearing what I want on Sunday"

"Ouh Rebecca is going to need an extra shot of Botox when she sees you!" My mom said thrilled and I just rolled my eyes and went back to my room to get back into my casual clothes.

I came back out again and the room was silent. I walked further in only to see Leila standing inside looking as awkward as you could possibly get.

"_Shit! How could have possibly thought my mom wasn't going to come to make sure we were groomed exactly as she wished"_

"Uhm Mom this is Leila" I said walking to Leila and stand on her side

"I thought so…I recognized her from the pictures… it's nice to meet you sweetheart" she said uninterested

"It's nice to meet you to, Kim as told me a lot about you" Leila said sweetly

"Will she be going to the party tonight?"

"Yes mother she will"

"Well as long as we're clear that Ben will be your date that's fine" she said staring right into my eyes

"Yes mother I believe I already agreed to that" I said irritated

Leila turned to look at me, rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room and I ran after her.

"Leila what the fuck…. Stop" I reached for her arm

"I can't believe you're still going with him after…" she said angry

"After what? I never said I wasn't going to… Wait… is that why you had sex with me? So I would take you as my date?" I said hurt

"No! I mean I thought… I'm sorry it's just… I think he's in love with you"

"Ben? Ahah you're kidding right? He's like a cousin or something and plus he's with Katie now… and she's fine with him being my date tonight… so I don't see why it bothers you so much… I told you it's just for the pictures at the entrance… hand holding for 10 min tops and then I'm all yours"

"Promise?" she said looking down and placed my hand under her chin to lift her head up and looked into her eyes

"Promise" and kissed her

"Now will you come back in and let my mom have her mignons look for something I will be taking off anyway at the end of the night?" I said with a cheeky smile

"The looking for something is a yes… the taking it off part we'll have to see" she smiled

"Sure whatever you say" I said boldly before pulling her back towards the room.

"Oh before we get back in I forgot to ask… The audition...did they call you back?"

"Yes! I got the part! Isn't that amazing!" she sounded so excited

"That's great! Now come on let's get back in before my mom gets all frenzy" I said laughing

**Looks like Ben finally got Fitched! Isn't Katie a lucky girl or what! Naomi and Emily getting frisky in a SPA looks like Kim's not the only one into PDA. **

**Or does it count as PDA if the door is close? **

**What's up with Leila disappearing in the morning?**

**Next chapter will be a mixed POV and of course at the start of the party!**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

****** Chapter 20 ******

*********Emily***********

"Ok you guys ready?" Kim asked

"You make it sound like we're going to war or something" I laughed

"Pretty close" she said as the limo stop and the door open.

There were flashes coming from everywhere. Paparazzi shouting millions of questions to the people already on the carpet. Ben came out of the car first and extended is hand to help Kim out of the car. She reached for it and proceeded to come out followed by Effie, Katie, Leila and finally me and Naomi.

"_Kimberly! Benjamin! Over here!"_

"_Are you guys back together?"_

"_Does that mean the engagement still on?"_

"_Kimberly can we get a picture of you and Elizabeth!"_

"_Elizabeth over here!"_

"_Can we get a picture of all of you together"_

It was a complete riot. I didn't know where to look, people were asking us question we weren't sure how to answer. Kim was posing with Ben and Effie with the fakest smile I've ever seen and would laugh at every stupid attempt of a joke the interviewers would do and act all affectionate with Ben. Effie and Leila were being practically harassed by now and Katie was just enjoying every minute of the attention. I didn't imagine they would be interested in us, I thought we would just wait for Kim to pose for a few picture and make our way in.

"Jesus… imagine if we'd actually done something important" Naomi whispered in my ear laughing

"I know… and we're just the friends… now I understand why Kim hates it so much"

"Yeah privacy doesn't seem to exist in there vocabulary… someone just asked me if you and I were like a Vicky Cristina Barcelona with Kim" she laughed

Kim looked at us and signaled us to follow her in. It was about fucking time, I was already blind from all the flashes. I signaled Katie to follow and started to walk towards the entrance. I turned around only to see Katie still posing for the camera. I walked back and pulled her inside.

"What the fuck Ems!" she screamed as I was pulling her.

"Told you it was crazy... I think I have a fucking cramp from all that fake smiling" Kim said smiling

I looked around.

It was incredible. Even better than I had imagine. Models in underwear serving champagne just like Kim had said, chocolate fountains, ice sculptures, a crazy sexy Christmas decoration, dancers, perfomers coming down from the ceiling, famous people everywhere. I was just blown away.

"Oh oh look who's coming over" Ben said to Kim

"Oh shit… let the bitchiness begin" Kim rolled her eyes

"Kimberly Jones! Weren't you in military school or something" some girl said standing in front of us glued to the arm of the boy next to her.

"Kim number 2! No, that didn't work out… how was fat camp? I see you left early" Kim smiled hypocritically

I look at the girl… So that was Neverbe. She was quite beautiful actually, but nothing compared to Kim. She had a blue dress on, brown wavy hair and green eyes. The boy was good looking to but he seemed very sleazy by the way he was holding the girl.

"I believe you've met my boyfriend" she smiled

"Yes I have…James… this is Leila" she nodded at the boy before kissing Leila on the cheek

"How come you never told me you were a Lesbian? I thought we told each other everything!"

"I thought you'd figured it out on your own after I fucked your brains out in the bathroom of Milk and honey 3 years ago" Kim said keeping a casual tone and the same hypocritical smile

I couldn't help but to chuckle and so did Naomi and Katie. Effie just had a smirk on her face like usual and Leila looked less then pleased. As for Ben he was practically crying from so much laughing by now

"You did what?" James said turning to Kim number 2

"No.. it's no... I was dr…

"Now come on James… Don't get mad because she got were you tried to for a year in vain" Kim said still in a casual tone

"What??" Neverbe be said stun

"Oh you didn't know! Yeah sweety sound like you where option B... Mister James over here tried to get with me for a year… poor thing tried everything… but god knows that not even with a bottle of champagne, one of vodka and a ridiculous amount of e I would fuck that… no offense… now if you'll excuse me… that model over there is walking away with a drink that as my name written all over it"

We followed as she walked away.

"Kim 1 Neverbe 0" Ben said still laughing

"Right… well can we get fuck up already or what?"

"Thought you'd never ask" Effie said before reaching asking for shots at the bar.

**********************************

The first hour Kim had been busy mingling and introducing Leila around. I was surprised at how many people Kim knew. Famous people I mean. She never talked about it. She finally joined us and we had been dancing, drinking and just meanly having an amazing time for a couple of hours now, Kim had even manage to find some MDMA and offered us some which all gladly accepted.

Naomi never really liked to dance but tonight the mix of alcohol and MDMA seemed to have change the way she felt about it. She had her hands on my stomach, kissing my neck from behind while swaying to the music. I had one of my hands on the back of her neck and the other one placed on one of hers.

"You look amazing" she whispered in my ear with a tone filled with lust.

I turned around to press my lips against hers. If someone looked amazing tonight it was her. That dress showed every single curve of her body and all I could think about was how even though she looked so amazing in it I couldn't wait to see her out of it. I started to kiss down her jaw line to her ear.

"I want you… now" I whispered in her ear.

I pulled away to look at her and bit my lip only to see a grin on her face and eyes full of want. She reached for my hand and pulled me to the bathroom. She pushed me eagerly into one of the cubical not caring about the few girls that were too busy staring at their own reflection to pay any attention to what was going on. She pushed me fervently against the cubicles door and crashed her lips against mine. She gripped firmly on the back of my upper leg to lift it up pushing her body even further into mine while consuming every inch of my neck. I let out a small moan as her hand reached my inner thigh, my nails trailing down her back I let one of my hand mirror what she was doing to me and it wasn't long before the music that was coming from outside was replaced by the sound of satisfaction overpowering us.

After freshen up we searched for the group. We spotted Kim who seemed to be having so much fun and I couldn't help but to feel guilty about the whole Leila thing and not having said a thing about it yet. And that's when I realized Leila wasn't at her side anymore. Kim was dancing with Effie and Ben was twirling Katie around at their side.

"Where's Leila?" I whispered in Effie's ear

"I don't know she disappeared about 10 mins ago"

"You don't think she'd…

"Why don't we go check?"

"Let's go"

I told Naomi I was going to go look for drink and followed Effie. We looked everywhere inside and after not finding her there we decided to walk out to the lobby of the hotel and there she was.

"We need to go look for Kim, I can't lie to her anymore it feels wrong" I told Effie

"I know… lets go"

We made our way back into the party and pulled Kim out somewhere quiet.

"What's going on?" Kim asked confused

"It's Leila"

"What about her?"

"Sh… She's using you Kim…she's sti…

She started to laugh… what the hell? why the fuck was she laughing?

"I'm not joking Kim… Look" I pulled my phone to show her the picture Effie had taken before and she just laughed some more.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" I asked confused and irritated at the same time

"I know" she answered laughing

"What?"

"I know… I knew all along… I mean come on even you figured it out!" she laughed

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"That you're the second most oblivious person I know… The first one being Miss Katie "You get everything for free" Fitch" she laughed

"And you Effie ! I'm surprised it took you that long and I'm pretty sure you haven't figured it out properly yet!!"

"Figured out what? …I'm confused… and why are you with her then? Did I miss something?"

*

*

Why the fuck was going on? And whatever it was why hasn't she told us about it?

*****

*****

**I'm liking this whole cliffhanger thing so I decided to make the first party night into 2 chapter and not 1 chapter with mix POV! The evil is taking over me! ahah **

**What is on that picture?**

**What does Kim mean by properly figuring it out?**

**What is Leila up to?**

**Or should I say what is Kim up to?**

**What the hell is going on?**

**Next time on BDR : )**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ; )**


	21. Chapter 21

****** Chapter 21 ******

******* Kim *******

"_I know… I knew all along… I mean come on even you figured it out!" she laughed_

"_What is that supposed to mean!"_

"_That you're the second most oblivious person I know… The first one being Miss Katie "You get everything for free" Fitch" she laughed_

"_And you Effie ! I'm surprised it took you that long and I'm pretty sure you haven't figured it out properly yet!!"_

"_Figured out what? …I'm confused… and why are you with her then? Did I miss something?"_

"Cheating is the least of what she's doing… Max is just a small factor" I said pointing at the picture of Leila kissing max.

"I'm still not following" Emily said baffled

"Ok what's Leila's dream?"

"to become an act… oh" Emily answered finally understanding

"But why are you with her then?"

"You remember that time I went to your house after the whole club thing?"

"The time after you saved me from being raped? Yeah I think I recall" she laughed

"Well you remember how I told you about how all my friend had screwed me over etc…"

"Yes "

"Well I decided to do something "

"I still don't understand what is that got to do with Leila?"

"The day I met her, at that audition for school… she was probably the only person that didn't know who I was… or so I thought… that day I had forgotten my phone and well we had hit it off and I asked her if I could borrow hers to call Effie. And when I hang up she received a text and I opened it by mistake… the text was from max… It said "Did you meet her already? Is the plan on?" and then I understood… she was going to use me probably to get a little help with her career"

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my question"

"Ok ok keep your pants on… at first I was so pissed I thought I was just going to face her about it and tell her to fuck off… but then I had a better idea… I was going to play along… fuck her and then tell her to fuck off but then of course there was some complication to my plan… gotta tell you I really didn't expect that one… but ok whatever… so I decided that I had already gotten that far I might as well continue until I found a way to really screw her over"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to take the risk to blow my cover… no offense Ems but you're a terrible liar! And your face tends to get a bit to expressive sometimes!"

"Does not!"

"Ah yeah? Well how come I could tell you found out something yesterday when you came back from diner? That's when you got the picture right?" I raised my eyebrows

"Ok fine maybe my face is a bit expressive… but why is she here? You're giving her what she wants… she's meeting everyone… her picture are going to be everywhere… for fuck sakes you took her to an audition and she got the part"

"That were the good part comes… I had completely forgotten about the party, and then Ben called me and reminded me and then told me how is uncle would like me to audition for he's short film while I was in London, it just clicked, now I had a way to really get her. I told Ben what was going on and we talked with he's uncle and he agreed to have some fake audition on Friday if I promised I would audition and promote the movie. The fake audition to where Leila went and "got" the part. The fact that she had sex with me thinking that that would make me take her as my date was just a bonus" I laughed

They were both staring at me in shock

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…it's weird… you even went 3 weeks without sex I mean…" Emily whispered in the cutest way I've ever seen

"What can I say… if there's one thing I won't take its being played…" I chuckled

"But you introduced her to all these people tonight she still got something don't you think?" Effie finally spoke

"Yeah… I'm not that stupid… those people I introduced her to are either people that are not interested in anyone that doesn't have an Oscar or an Emmy or just a bunch of idiots that will never get further than a crappy short film that won't even make it to a decent film festival"

They were both staring at me with their eyes wide open

"Yeah, well if there's something you learn in this circle it's how to screw people over" I said looking down

"I'm impressed… never thought you had it in you" Effie said raising her eyebrows

"Yeah well I'm not proud of it… but for once I wasn't going to take it… I just decided that for once I was going to defend myself… I just went a bit too far I guess" I said with my head still down

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Emily look right into my eyes,

"She deserves this… no one should do what she did… no one should use and risk to hurt someone else in order to get what they want… and you're the last person that deserves what she was going to do to you" she said before smiling and pulling me into a hug

"She's right… she deserve it…"

I looked at Effie and smiled

"So when are we telling her?" Effie said with a smirk on her face

"We?" I asked confused

"Oh come on don't you think you've had enough fun on your own already! Don't you think it's only fair that you'd share the best part of your plan with us" Effie said never taken that smirk of hers off

"But…

"She's right… plus you kind of owe us… you know for lying to us for all these weeks and all" Emily cut me off with a mischievous smile

"And I thought I was bad…" I rolled my eyes and smiled

"Come on lets go"

**Well I'm pretty sure you guys didn't expect that! Ahahah And we thought Katie could be a total bitch. Looks like Kim's Inner bitch is greater than we thought!**

**After getting a comment about it I'm thinking of doing next chapter from Katie POV placed when Emily, Effie and Kim were talking. Just to get a little view of how it's going with Ben and all. What do you guys think? (Don't worry I'll be writing the Leila/Kim, Effie and Emily showdown at the same time! ahaha)**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok I felt kind of bad for not writing anything yesterday so I went directly to the showdown! Hope you like it : )**

**Emily's POV**

****** Chapter 22 ******

"Thank god for MDMA… I only had two glass of champagne and frankly I regret I didn't have more…and I don't know if I can do this without a little help" Kim said while we were in the elevator

"Why didn't you? I mean there's more alcohol then…

She glanced at me in a way that instantly reminded me that she couldn't drink because of her meds.

"Right… Well you seemed to be doing fine with Neverbe" I laughed

"Yeah well Neverbe is probably trashed out of her face and barely remembers it by now… Oh fuck… I don't think I can do this… I mean doing it hiding is one thing but actually facing her is another I mean I'm going to cru…"

She was getting nervous and all of a sudden the confident bitchy girl we had just seen earlier had disappeared.

"Hey…Hey remember what she was doing… she's a bitch… she deserves this" I smiled at her

"Plus we know you have it in you… we've seen it right Ems?" Effie grinned

"Right… she's a bitch… she deserves this… ok… let's go" she said to herself.

She got out of the elevator and all of a sudden I asked myself why we were walking towards her room. I had been so caught up in the moment I had just followed Kim.

"Ehm Kim? Why are we going back to your room?"

"The hotel has this thing for security at these events… you get a text every time someone uses the keycard to get into the room… I got a text right before you guys pulled me out… and being that you two are here and Katie and Naomi are back inside, it can only mean one thing"

She opened the door quietly and we silently walked into the living room. No one there.

"The bitch has got some balls if she think she's gonna fuck someone in **my** bed"

There was confident bitchy Kim again. She strolled to her bedroom and swung the door open.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" she said crossing her arms looking at a half naked Leila on top of a eeer naked max… that's something I really did not want to see

"Shit… Kim… it's not what it looks like…. I …I

"Wait let me guess… you accidently ended up in my room… Coco Chanel came out of her grave to come and take her dress back and then ….Oh Max fell from the sky like god made him and you where so surprise you fainted on him…. is that it?"

I liked confident bitchy Kim… she was funny and had a lot of imagination… I just hope she'd never get like that with me.

"No… I …. I can explain … please"

"Go on then… I'd love to hear how you can explain…. eeeer … that" she pointed at naked Max disgusted

"It's…It's just… eh… after…after we.. I mean… the sex… it was weird and… max was in London and

Kim just started to laugh and Leila looked at her surprised,

"The sex…weird? Really ? I don't think you can call 4 orgasm and then 6 or was it 7 weird now can you?"

"What?" max said shocked

"No max it's not I…. And how do you know I wasn't faking it?" Leila said boldly looking at Kim

"Aw sweetie… you might be a ehm decent actrice… but you're a terrible liar"

I was now laughing myself knowing by personal experience that sex with Kim was far from being weird… on the contrary… I turned to look at Effie looking at me and blushed at the fact that I knew she knew why I was laughing.

"She's a classy one now isn't she Max? … Fucking her way to fame… too bad you fucked with the wrong one hun…

"No it's not li…

"Drop the act already….you two really thought you could play me? ….How stupid do you think I am? …Who did you think I was? …Paris Hilton or something? "

"You knew?" Leila asked completely shocked and Kim chuckled

"From day one... you didn't really think I was actually falling for you now did you?"

"Oh my god! You did! … You really thought I was… How sweet… well news flash babe… Fame starving sluts are not my type…"

"Oh and you might want to consider a change of career because … ehm yeah the whole acting thing is not going to work for you… at least not while I'm still around"

"Really? Should I remind you I already got a part **honey**" Leila said with a smartass tone and a smile on her face

"Oh about that… uhm yeah I forgot to tell you… the part? It's mine and that audition you went to… Fake"

"What?"

"See…The director… he's Ben's uncle and he did that fake audition because I asked him to… and in return… I had to promise I would act a part in his movie… the part **you** thought you've got"

"That's not true… your lying" Leila said bemused

"Ehm Yeah… no… I'm not… maybe you should have fucked Ben … that might of got you the part **honey"**

"But then being the slut that you are I'm pretty sure you thought about it until I told you it took a special girl to get Ben right?"

"I… uh..I" Leila was speechless and had her jaw practically on the floor by now.

"Right…Now if you'll excuse me there's a model that's ironically named Victoria and doesn't seems to have any secrets about all the things she wants to do to me waiting for me downstairs…

And well being I haven't had a decent shag in about a month I'm looking forward to help her out of that gorgeous new collection outfit… which I'm hoping to keep after… I'm sure It'll look great on me… the outfit that is… " Kim stop for a second to think and a smirk spread on her face

"Although I'm sure Victoria wouldn't look half as bad on me either…"

"Shit…. look at me rambling… must be the new meds… Right so basically you two have 10 min to get dressed and get the fuck out of my room before I call security got it?"

Kim turned around and flew out of the room. I stood there with Effie for a few more seconds staring at Leila and Max that were still in complete shock and we both cracked up before following Kim.

"That wasn't what I expected" she said seriously as we made our way to the elevator.

Effie and I turned to look at each other confused

"It was even better… Fuck I should do that more often… I think I might even go look for Neverbe for another round" she laughed

"I'm pretty sure I saw Leila's tonsils after the Victoria comment that was amazing how did you come up with that shit" I laughed

"I was serious… I was suppose to meet her like 15 min ago" she said before raising her eyebrows throwing me a mischievous smile

"Well I guess you should hurry up then"

I was so relieved to know that Kim was fine… well soon more than fine apparently. She was back. And I couldn't help but to smile. I was in London, at the most waited party of the year, surrounded by all these beautiful people, but most importantly, surrounded by the people I loved the most.

"_Shit, Naomi! I told her I was going to get a drink! And that was…. 34 min ago Shit, shit , shit!"_

**Go Kim! Jesus I wouldn't want to be in Leila's shoes. And a VS model? Looks like Kim got her mojo back or did she ever lose it in the first place?**

**Will Kim get to keep the outfit?**

**Maybe even the model to match with it?**

**How's Katie and Ben doing?**

**What will happen with Naomi? Will she be mad?**

**Don't you wish Kim had just called security and had Leila and Max removed from her room without giving them the time to get dressed? **

**Maybe that would have been more a punishment for security and whoever was walking thru the lobby at that time than for them!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Don't forget you're review on the way out! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Naomi POV**

***** Chapter 23 *****

"Katie I'm going to go look for Emily" I shouted to a "too busy with Ben to care" Katie

I made my wade thru a now completely shit faced crowed out to the lobby. I looked around and spotted a very angry Leila exiting while yelling at…. Max? What fuck? Why was she leaving with Max? What the fuck was he doing here? I turned around and walked to the elevator and found myself in front of Kim with her head buried in some model's neck. What the fuck was going on? I reached for her hand and pull her off the model and walked away from the elevator still pulling Kim with me.

"What the fuck Naomi?" she asked bemused

"What the fuck? Shouldn't I be the one asking that? What the fuck is going on? What about Leila? Is that why she was leaving? Cause you couldn't keep it in your pants?" I asked

"What? No! Perhaps you didn't see she was leaving with Max?"

"So she was the one cheating on you?" I was confused

"No…I mean yes… But I knew… "

"Wait what?"

"She was using me to get a push in her acting… but I knew from the beginning so I just played along until I found a way to fuck her over"

"So you liking her was all an act?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had to keep it to myself to be sure nothing would screw it up you know?"

Ok now I could feel the anger building in me

"Or maybe it was just you're way to get closer to Emily without me worrying about it right … sure Kim is spending a lot of time with Emily but it's fine because she wants Leila, she's moved on right? gosh I'm so stupid " I said enraged

"What? No that has nothing to do with Emily it was just me defending myself for once"

"Right so you just lied to all of us, went celibate, and faked your feeling for someone just so you could get back at one insignificant person just because you finally decided to stand up for yourself? Sure and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous but yeah and everything I said about having moved on and all… I meant it...really I wouldn't try anything with em….

"There you are you little bitch!"

"Oh for fuck sakes" Kim muttered under her breath and I turned around.

It was neverwas or whatever the nickname was. And she was as pissed as I was if not more.

"It's all your fault! James dumped me because of you! You stupid little cunt!"

I saw Kim become as red as someone could and I remember the effect that word had on her. That word that could turn her from sweet little Kim to hulk in seconds.

"Excuse me I'm the one talking to her right now so take your fucking turn ok?" I said irritated

"Fuck off Blondie I wasn't speaking to you"

"Well I'm speaking to you you stupid cow" I answered only to feel seconds after neverwas's hand across my face

"Naomi!" I heard Emily shout from behind

"HEY!"

I haven't had time to turn my gaze back a neverwas before Kim had punched her right on the nose sending the girl right on her ass.

Emily was now standing in front of me, stroking the cheek that had been slapped.

"That's enough! I've had it with you! That you mess with me is one thing but that you mess with one of my friends that's…. Just no…. Y…You… You're just a bratty money hungry gold digging airhead bitch who can't stand the fact that nobody can remember her name… That's why you hate me so much isn't it? It's always been Kim Jones and the "friend"… Well no one cares about you… so get it in that stupid little head of yours NOBODY CARES ABOUT NEVERBE and everyone knows that if it wasn't for my Mother your family would be broke by now… and you should thank me for the whole James dumping you thing… I hear his dad just went bankrupt… and that just means the only reason you liked him is gone right? So I guess we can say I just did the dirty job for you… So now just leave me the fuck along and go find yourself another sugar daddy to pay for that new nose you'll be needing"

Kim took a well needed deep breath and turned to me

"I need to talk to Naomi in private for a min" she said before reaching for my hand yanking me away from Emily to pull me to the bathroom.

**

"Thanks I mean you didn't have to after….

"Your right I didn't… You just screamed at me for no reason... well you had your reason but you screamed at me for the wrong ones… and you treated me like I was some kind of malicious person that had this "master evil" plan to steal you girlfriend… I mean what the fuck?

"I know I…

"Let me finish" she said firmly

"I don't really know why it was that the first thought that came to your mind after I told you what was the real deal with the whole Leila thing… but I understand… I know if I was in your shoes I would have thought about it to… but it wouldn't have been the first thought and after thinking about it I would have think it was ridiculous though… I don't know what I've done to make you think immediately after I told you the truth that I would do something like that and whatever it was it was incontinent… but still.. I want to make it clear for the hundredth time already …. I will never… EVER try to take Emily from you… I care about Emily and she loves you… if I would ever do anything that had to do with you two… it would be to try to keep you to together… not breaking you up… I like you Naomi, I really do…and I really thought we were starting to be good friends… but I guess you'll never be able to see pass the fact that I loved Emily as much as you did once… I still do… just not in the way you might think I do and its sad because I really wanted us to be friends… "

At the beginning she sounded so angry but now the only emotion in her voice was hurt and for the first time after all these talk we had had about it… I really, truly believed her.

She started to walk out of the bathroom…

"Kim, wait" she turned around and stared right into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just… that time Emily was… deciding between us… it's the first time I really felt I could lose her… you're the only person I felt I could lose her to… after she faced Katie… I really thought no one would come between us… and then I messed up… and as awful as it sounds… even though I was with Robert… I kind of felt she still belonged to me… because she still loved me… and she had taken me back before and I knew she would again… but then you arrived and she really was falling for you and I couldn't stand it… I couldn't stand the fact that there was actually someone that could take her away from me… someone that could actually make her feel the way she felt about me… I love her so much… I love her more than I ever loved anything and I can't lose her… and I get to protective and to jealous sometimes…and I… I know it's stupid… but

"It's not… and you won't lose her… she loves you too much… gosh I wish she hadn't made me delete that picture I took of her the third day after your left… " she chuckled

…she was obviously in a fight with her brush, hadn't changed or moved out of bed since you left… and she was sleeping hugging a gallon of ice cream that obviously melted and spilled all over her bed… that's probably the only reason she got out of bed that day"

She looked at me and after a few second we both burst into incontrollable laughter.

"Half the ice cream was actually on her face and in her hair which I was kind of thankful for because she probably wouldn't have showered otherwise"

"I would have paid to see that!" I manage to say still laughing hysterically

"Oh come on Campbell I'm sure you weren't doing any better! And I know Emily… I can't imagine what it most of been like for your roommate"

"She actually poked me with a book the second day to make sure I was alive… You better not tell Emily or I'll have to kill you!"

"As long as you never mentioned I told you about her secret lovers Ben & Jerry!"

We were now sitting on the bathroom floor and we had been laughing for a few minutes now and finally but slowly the room silenced.

"I'm sorry… for you know thinking the worst of you and all" I said breaking the silence

"It's ok… I tend to bring that out of people… I guess you have to get use to it when you're so dazzling and sexy right" she said laughing

"Dazzling and sexy uh? I guess narcissisms is contagious! I should probably stay away from that model you were practically shagging in the lobby"

"Maybe you should stay away from me to, my dazzling and sexy looks might hypnotize you!"

"Like that's ever going to happen!" I said laughing

"Right! Whatever help you sleep at night hun" she said mockingly

She stood up and hold her hand out to help me up. We walked out and Emily was standing in front of the door nervously.

"Is everything ok?" she looked at us concerned

"Everything's fine" I answered before placing a soft kiss on her lips to reassure her

"Yeah, Everything's fine" Kim looked at me and smile

**I'm pretty sure my brain is fried from forcing it to come up with something to write so I'm going to have to skip the summary on this one guys! SORRY!!!! I feel bad about it because you guys have told me how much you like them in review! But look at it this way if I start thinking for a tiny bit more my brain will be completely and permanently fried and I won't be able to write anymore! Ahaha**

**Hope you liked this Chapter!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kim's POV**

***** Chapter 24 *****

I stretched defeated by the ray of sun that had been battling with me for the last 10 min now. I turned around to cuddle the now none existent body next to me. I opened my eyes surprised but relieved to the fact that I wouldn't have to go thru the awkward morning after a one night stand talk. I set myself up the bed and rubbed on my eyes before yawning. Last night had been a busy night. Lots of good and bad but at the end most definitely overpowered by good. I had finally convinced Naomi that I had no romantic interest for Emily anymore and had manage to get Victoria back to my room even after making her wait 20 min and then 30 after Naomi pulled me away. I looked back to where she had been laying not long ago only to see the underwear outfit I had craved to own ever since I had seen it and a note.

_Just a little souvenir, I'm in room 304 if you're staying. If not call me when you're in town. 5xxx xxxx _

_V _

_PS: took the bathrobe._

I chuckled at the idea of her living in just a bathrobe and got out of bed pulling the cover with me. I walked to the living room to find it empty. Surprised I knocked on Emily's and Naomi's door room and after hearing no answer opened it. Empty. Where was everyone? I walked back into the living room to the entrance table to find a note saying they had all gone down for breakfast. I took a quick shower and got dress before going down to meet them.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Ben shouted at the sight of me

"Yes it is" I smiled sheepishly and took a sit

"I get things went well with Victoria" Emily said with a smirk

I pushed my shirt of my shoulder to reveal the bra strap that Victoria had been wearing at the party the day before and raised my eyebrows before reaching for one of the croissants that were on the table.

"Croissant! Yes! … Ben pass me the marmalade please!"

Everyone stared at me as I stuff myself.

"What?... I'm starving!" I stated before stuffing down the croissant

"No shit" Katie said laughing

"So… last night was eventful eh?" Naomi said with a smirk

"Tell me about it! I have to stop punching people seriously I don't think my hand is going to be able to handle another punch" I said laughing

"That was you! Oh my god! Neverbe told me she fell down the stair!" Ben said laughing hysterically

"The only thing she fell down on was her ass" I answered reaching for my third croissant now

"Well looks like she got to throw a punch before"

"What?" I looked at Ben confused

"Ehm you have a huge bruise on your jaw" Ben said laughing

"Oh my god how did that happen" Emily said before reaching for my chin to take a closer look

"Oh that… no… that was Victoria" I chuckled

Everybody looked at me puzzled

"Yeah I know …who'd thought a 90 pound model was into ruff sex… " I said laughing

"You call that ruff? I called that a beating!" Emily said still bemused by the bruise

"If you think that's bad …You should see my back" I said and smile teasingly which made her blush obviously recalling what she had done to me last year.

"Yeah well you should see your neck! Glen is going to have a fit! Covering all those hickey is going to take him at least an hour!" Ben said still laughing

"Look who's talking you look like you spent the night with a vampire" I said looking at Katie who had a smirk on her face

I glanced around to see if I could see some familiar face around. After these event I loved breakfast because it meant seeing everyone who was a few hours ago looking fabulous now looking hang over and like they had just been ruffed up. My eyes stopped on one particular person. I couldn't look away. She was just so breath taking. Her blonde wavy her, those grey eyes, long and lean legs, those…

"Hellooo Kim to earth?" Katie said while waving taking me out of my thoughts

"Ben who is that?" I asked nodding toward the girl

"I… I don't know" I said stunned at the fact that he didn't… Ben was like the yellow page of these events… he knew who everyone was, what they did, what they didn't and basically any detail on every aspect of their lives.

"What do you mean you don't know ? you alw… never mind will find out soon enough" I said smiling as the girl started to walk toward our table

"Naomi I'm so sorry to barged in like this but I've been ringing you all morning! I forgot my key in my room and that idiot Stan can't find the spare one"

"_Naomi? What the fuck? Did I miss something here?"_

The girl looked around the table

"Hi I'm Kim" I said cheekily when her eyes finally met mine

"Oh so you're Kim! Naomi has mentioned you a few time… and you must be Emily and well your obviously Katie and ehm Effie right?" she said hyperactively

"_Uh?" _Was all I could think right now.

We all looked at each other stunned before turning our gazes to Naomi.

"Here you go! You're lucky I decide to take my purse down! Leave them to idiot Stan if you go out yeh?"

"Ok! It was nice meeting you all oh and hi ehm Ben right? well ... Bye" and she flew out of the room.

We all stared at Naomi waiting for answers

"Oh sorry that was Amy… my roommate… she always forgets everything" she laughed

"THAT"S your roommate" I said in shock

"Yeah why?"

"She's hot… I mean** really** hot" I said astounded

"Don't even think about it… she has a girlfriend anyway" she said carelessly

"A **girl**friend?" Emily said turning to Naomi in shock

We all looked at Naomi and Emily and back to each other knowing that it was only a matter of second before the ticking bomb would reach 0.

**Oh Oh! Looks Naomi forgot to tell Emily about a small detail… if you can call a really hot also gay roommate a small detail that is! **

**Will the bomb go off?**

**Or will it to Naomi's luck be defective? **

**What does Emily has to say about this?**

**What does Naomi has to say about this?**

**Did Kim hear girlfriend or just gay?**

**I only have a one word question left: Drama?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

Emily's POV

**** Chapter 25 ****

"She's hot… I mean** really** hot" I said astounded

"Don't even think about it… she has a girlfriend anyway" she said carelessly

"A **girl**friend?"

"Yes why?" Naomi asked oblivious

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry… I didn't think it was important"

"Oh you didn't thought it was important to tell me that your hot roommate was into girls?" I said annoyed

"You think she's hot?" she said a little jealous

"Fuck sakes, I'd do her and I don't "do" girls" Katie said laughing only to receive a death stare from Naomi

"You seem to be thinking differently last night when you told me you'd totally do Kim" Naomi said looking at her angrily yet victorious

Kim practically chocked on her now third croissant and Katie was in utter chock

"HEY! I was drunk! And you promised you wouldn't repeat it!"

I couldn't help but to laugh and look at Kim who after finally managing to regain her breath from the earlier choking was now staring at Katie with a grin on her face and winked at her.

"Don't you even think about it!" Katie said firmly pointing her finger at her

"I Wasn't!" Kim said

Ben turned his gaze to her and raised his eyebrows

"I WASN'T!" she repeated defensively

Everyone was staring at Kim by now

"HELLOOO? Am I the only one that remembers that Campbell has a really REALLY hot muff muncher roommate she forgot to mention"

"I haven't" I said angrily

"Ems… why do you care? Like I said she has a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend… a very very beautiful girlfriend I love very very **very **much so what's the problem?" she said before kissing my cheek

"That for some reason you felt like you had to hide it from me" I said crossing my arms.

"I wasn't hiding it! I just didn't think "Hey my roommate is nice oh by the way she into muff munching to" sounded like a good way to describe her on the phone… plus we never talked about her… ever… actually now that I think about it ….you never even asked how my roommate was" she said surprised

She was right. I had never asked about her roommate. I didn't even know her name until now. And I couldn't help but to feel like a self absorbed bitch. I hadn't asked Naomi anything about her new life here. All we ever talked about was how I missed her and how I couldn't wait for her to get here, my classes and my day and she just listened. Fuck I'm such a twat!

"I've got an idea!" Kim pulled me out of my thought and we all stared at her

"Why don't you tell her to come tonight so we can… ehm get to know her better" she said with a smirk on her face.

A smirk that obviously meant she wasn't actually thinking about getting to know her better but probably of how she was going to manage to get her to forget about that "girlfriend" of hers.

"I'm not going to invite her so you can have someone to play with tonight Kim" Naomi said patronizingly

"ME? never!" Kim said laughing

"Right!"

"Fine then tell her to bring that girlfriend of hers… it's not like I'm short on dresses or anything… I could probably dress the whole party with all the shit they sent… When did it get to my room anyway? I mean have you seen the living room there's more shit that in the queen's closet… sexier stuff of course … and way

"Kim you're rambling again" Effie said carelessly

"Right sorry, so yeah we should meet her and what better way to meet someone than to get ready and then get shit faced with them" Kim smiled

"Yeah, I'd like to meet her properly, I mean she is the girl you'll be living with for a year and you already know my roommate so… " I raised my eyebrows trying to make it obvious that she had to agree.

"Fine I'll ask her if that's what you want" Naomi said looking at me

"Yes"

As sweet as Amy looked I wasn't really interested in getting to know her. I was more interested in making sure she wasn't interested in "getting to know" Naomi in inappropriate ways only I was allowed to. Having a girlfriend didn't mean she couldn't. And I was just making sure she would keep the inappropriate for her girlfriend. Nothing wrong with that right?

**Small chapter but will make it up with the next one that will be situated getting ready and in party number 2 : )**

**Is Amy interested in getting to know Naomi in Inappropriate ways?**

**Will Katie drink too much ****again**** and try to get Inappropriate with Kim?**

**Is Kim going to be too busy trying to "get to know" Amy inappropriately to notice?**

**Or is Amy in a Naomily type relationship and isn't interested in neither Kim or Naomi?**

**If Amy is that hot don't you wonder what the girlfriend looks like?**

**Is Effie gonna get inappropriate with someone?**

**And Is it me or am I using the word inappropriate way to much! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Naomi POV's**

***** Chapter 26 *****

Kim at turned the stereo on and the sound of "round round" of sugarbabe was now blasting in the living room. Katie twirling around in a dress asking Ben if she should wear that one or the other one she had tried on about a hundredth time now. Kim was trying to get brush away her mom's mignons that had stayed to make sure she would dress appropriate and wear what she was suppose to.

"For fuck sakes Jane could your head be further up my mom's ass! I told you I AM NOT WEARING THAT"

She took the dress off in the middle of the living room making her statement and threw it at Jane.

"If "YOU" like it so much… Keep it" she smiled hypocritically and someone knock on the door

Kim went strolling to the door

"Kim... Kim… you're in your under.....

Emily tried to warn her but in vain

"HI" Kim smiled seductively

Amy had her eyes wide open and was looking at Kim from down to up.

"No girlfriend?"

"uh..uh Oh she's running late!"

"That's terrible! If I had a girlfriend like you I'd always come early although…. When I think about it…I always make sure they're the ones to come first" she smile cheekily

"Excuse me?"

Ok I wasn't going to let Kim start with the girl when she hadn't even made it path the door.I ran a pulled Amy in.

"So where's Izz?" I asked

"Being held up at work like always" she answered annoyed

"Hey what does she do?" Kim ask enthusiastically

"I think the question is what do you do… This room is huge…"

"As much as I would like to take credit for all I have I'm afraid I can't, at least try to help to make the world better place with my presence" Kim said laughing before going into her room

"She's kidding right?" Amy said a little annoyed

"Actually no… they pay her to go to these things and she gives that money to charity" Effie answered annoyed herself by the patronizing question.

"Last year at some event they even auctioned a date with her" Katie said laughing

"Why would they do that for?" Amy ask bemused

"Ehm try 123 000$ for the kids in Africa" Ben said laughing

"123 000$ dollars???" Amy said in shock

"Just so we're clear it was just wine and dine… I don't do sex for money… Pervy little bastard seemed to think that was included in the package…. Err straight man with big bank accounts are the worst… They seem to think they're the last bottle of water in the desert…"

Kim had barged in the room, still not wearing anything but a bra and boy shorts.

"Here try this on, you'll look amazing in it… not that you don't already do" Kim winked

Amy stared up and down at Kim just like she had when Kim had open the door

"Seems only fair that you wear something I'd enjoy watching you in since you seem to be enjoying what I'm wearing" Kim smiled cheekily

"Apparently women to" Amy said raising her eyebrows

"Uh?" Kim said confused

"Last bottle of water in the desert" Amy said quoting Kim

"You didn't mention she bites Nai! I like it" Kim said laughing

"Excuse me but I think your aware I have a girlfriend"

"Yes Naomi did mention that part"

"Then let's make it clear… I wouldn't do anything with you even if you were the last bottle of water in the desert"

We all stood there stunned.

"I sense you have some kind of problem with me?" Kim said still laughing

"It's not you, it's your type in general" Amy answered boldly

"mmmh and what is my type if I may ask?"

"The full of herself rich girl who spends ridiculous amount of money on material things but seems to think that because she donates money it's ok and everything is alright and pretty and happy… have you ever even been to Africa? I mean do you even know what's going on there right now?"

"Wow full of herself rich girl? Really? Well I don't consider being confident and going for what I want being full of myself but I guess everyone is in titled to their own opinion. For the rich part I can't say much… my dad worked he's ass off decided to leave me a part of it, what am I supposed to do? Feel bad about it and give everything he worked for away? That there's less fortunate doesn't mean I have to feel miserable not being one of them even though I feel that what's going on around us is awful which brings me to the answer of your last question, yes I do know what's going on in Africa right now and yes I have been there… twice… I spent 2 summers there with médecins sans frontières helping out… so maybe you shouldn't judge on first impression because right now to me you're the one that sounds pretty full of herself but then again that just my opinion."

Amy was speechless, her mouth wide open. I knew she was kind of like me only more extreme. A Hardcore protestor that didn't mind pissing off all the wrong people to get the message across. But for once she was wrong. Kim wasn't remotely like she had just described her and Kim could of made a fine protestor herself… if she wasn't too busy reading everybody's mind and running after her next pray that is.

"Try this on… like I said you'll look amazing in it" She smiled and winked at Amy like the conversation before had never happened.

_Oh god… this is going to be a long night._

**Who looks like hot Amy as got the attitude to match. Sexual tension anyone? Ahah**

**Just a little chapter to give you guys something I am still completely blocked but I feel bad about leaving you guys with nothing. Maybe you've got some ideas? I'd love to hear them!**

**Don't forget you're review on the way out;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kim POV's**

*****Chapter 27 *****

It had taken all of us forever to convince Amy to wear the dress I had chosen for her and after a long debate about how she felt about brands and how they exploited children to then sell their product at inexplicable prices and my come back about how this wasn't the case since Lagerfeld himself had designed and made the dress and all the other dresses in the room had been personally made by the designers themselves as well and a speech on how these brands right now in some way helped the economy and how she was an hypocrite being that her snickers where brand also known as the biggest child exploitation company ever known. She gave me a lame excuse about them being her girlfriends and that she had mistaken them for hers and then finally gave in and wore the dress. She was really upset after a call from her girlfriend saying she wouldn't make it and downed a few shots with Effie and Katie before we finally exited the room.

We were now all in the elevator and I couldn't take my eyes away from her bare back the dress being backless, a practically exact replica of the one used by Nicole Kidman in the Chanel N*5 ad. I couldn't help but to slowly trail my eyes down her perfect skin to her…

***Ping***

I jumped to the sound of the elevator reaching the lobby.

"_Right … girlfriend … annoying… not happening"_

***************************************

Emily and I were looking at each other pleading for the other to stop this. Naomi and Amy had been on for an hour about politics and the protest that had happened last week and blah blah blah.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and listen to this fascinating mind stimulating debate you two have going on… I just remembered this is a party and I'm pretty sure Victoria over there is signaling me to follow her to the bathroom"

I smiled at them and winked at Emily who was now looking at me with a look that could only mean one thing _"I can't believe you're actually leaving me here alone to die of boredom"_

I was now walking towards Victoria when this huge tattooed guy bit me to it and stock his tongue down her throat. I immediately turned around and walked away. I wasn't about to board on a suicidal mission or turn into a "couple's counselor" to say the least. Threesomes were just not my thing and getting smacked around by a Hulk Hogan look alike wasn't either. And that pretty much sounded like the two only options I had if I planned on getting with Victoria again. So I just opted for the bathroom, just freshen up and maybe find someone ehm "interesting" for the night.

I walked in and to my surprise and despair there was only two girls there. One being the infamous Kelly O'Reilly. She could probably say "Been there, done that" about half the party, me being part of that half. I had been there and wasn't about to **do** that mistake again. When Kelly noticed me she grabbed the other girl's hand as if to make a statement and the other girl turned to look at me. They started to walk out and the girl turned to secretly wink at me. She was pretty but there was nothing special about her, nothing that made me want to pull her into one of those cubicle and fuck her brains out like …

"Err great…" Amy had walked in and rolled her eyes when she saw me

"Followed me eh?" I said knowing how much it would annoy her. To tell you the truth she annoyed the shit out of me too.

"Stop kidding yourself… and can you not do that… have you heard of something called global warming?" she said as I was playing waving my hand to turn on the water of the automatic sinks.

"Do you need to start a debate with everything or is just your way to deal with the reality of not being able to stand the fact that you're attracted to me"

"You're **so** annoying" she said frustrated rolling her eyes at me once again as she started to wash her hands.

I couldn't help myself but to think I hot she was when she got angry. I shook the thought off and walked pass her to the exit but then…. just as if my body had been possessed… I found myself pressing her against the sink her back to me, my hand firmly gripping on her thighs slightly lifting up her dress and my lips brushing against her neck. She let out a sight of relieve which allowed me to regain full control of my body satisfied to the fact that she wanted this as much as I did. Never kissing her neck I let my lips trailed up to her ear.

"So are you" I whispered before I pulled away and turned to make my way out.

My hand was on the door knob when I felt her hand on my wrist and a second later on my shoulder pushing me violently against the door, her lips crashing furiously into mine. Her hands now gripping firmly on my neck and mine on her thighs. I pushed her against the wall and she repeated my action only I didn't find myself against a wall but against the sinks now. She pushed me further causing me to sit on it

"I still hate you" she said between eager kisses

"It's mutual" I said before biting her lips aggressively

"This is just a fuck …nothing more" she let out as I ferociously devoured her neck

"Ujhum"

"I have a girlfriend… I mean we have an understanding… but…

"For fuck sakes will you just shut the fuck up and fuck me already" I said frustrated pulling away from her neck to look at her.

She gripped on my neck pulling me into a raging kiss one of her hand now making its way down my body to my inner thigh.

"Fuck…" I moaned into her mouth before tilting my head back.

God angry sex was amazing. I could feel myself getting closer

"Fuck Amy Im… I'm " and then sincronizingly as I came the bathroom door opened.

"Kim are you in h…. oh Fuck… I was loo… uh sorry" Emily said in shock before closing back the door

I had completely forgotten we hadn't even bothered to lock ourselves into one of the cubicles. And I jumped off the sink and looked from the door back to Amy waiting for a reaction and to my surprise she pulled me into one of them.

"There… more privacy" she whispered before pushing me against the door to kiss me but I pushed her off

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked puzzled

"Well first of all just a fuck remember? And second I was about to tell you about my understanding with her before you told me to shut the fuck up and fuck you already"

"And what would that understanding be?"

"What we don't know can't hurt us"

"What if Emily tells n…

"Christ will youjust shut the fuck up and fuck me already"

I didn't say a word after that, I just answered by pulling her into a kiss and turning her so our placed would be switch, her back now against the cubicle door. And Emily should be happy about this anyway. It was some kind of confirmation that Amy wasn't interested in Naomi. But then this was like she said just a fuck. But then again she wouldn't have fucked me with the risk of being caught if she wanted Naomi. I wasn't sure what to think of this but there's not much I could do right now but to return the favor right?

Thank you for all your reviews! It's being helping a lot with this block I've been having and

vbroad315: To answer your question and probably the one of a few of your guys mind:

Yes I know there hasn't been a lot of Naomily and that's the mainly due to my writer's block and the fact that after the whole Leila thing I didn't really know where to take the story! But good news! It's starting to unblock! And I promise the next chapter will definitely be revolving around our beloved couple.

Will there be some drama?

That's a secret I'll never tell… or at least not until next chapter that is. Ahaha GG still ain't got nothing on me! Just kidding.

-

-

-

Don't forget your review on the way out!


	28. Chapter 28

Emily's POV

**** Chapter 28 ****

"Kim's fucking her in the bathroom" I blurred angrily as I reached Naomi

"Who? Victoria?" Naomi said amused obviously not sensing the anger in my tone.

I reached for her hand a pulled her out to the lobby

"Amy… she's fucking Amy in the bathroom"

"Oh… well I guess that's just Kim always getting what she wants" she said laughing

"Naomi this isn't funny" I said firmly

"It is… kind off… what's the problem? Since when do you care who Kim's shagging?" she was finally taking this conversation seriously but for the wrong reason.

"Since it's your roommate who's supposed to be **crazy** about her girlfriend"

"Emily… What Amy relationships choices are is none of my business… or yours for that matter"

"It is when it means her next "relationship choice" could involve **my **girlfriend"

"Ems you're being stupid… this fight is stupid"

"Right… that's what I am… Stupid…I'm just stupid little Emily who doesn't go to protest and doesn't know about half of what's going on in the world right?"

I yelled at her before I turned around and started to walk away not wanting her to see the tears that were about to escape from my eyes.

"Come on you know it's not what I meant… Emily… please don't … please don't walk away from me"

I turned around and looked straight in her eyes not caring about her seeing me cry anymore, why should I she had seen me cry so many times before.

"You don't get it do you? She's into you, and I had to watch her throw herself at you all night telling myself I was imagining things and that she loved her girlfriend like you said she did… but then she goes and fuck a someone she barely met who by the way she obviously can't stand so what's stopping her from making a move on you?"

"You love me and that didn't stop you from fucking Kim either"

Her words came out like venom and I stood there in shock for a few second before regaining control walking away before anything else we would regret could be said.

"Emily, no… I'm sorry…. I didn't mean it… I'm sorry… please don't go.. we need to talk about this…

I stopped

"Go home Naomi… I… I'll call you" I didn't turn to look at her and I didn't know what to say, I just know I couldn't look at her right now and much less talk about this.

"But yo… you're leaving tomorrow" her voice sounded broken which made it harder for me to say what I was about to.

"I know… and I think a break is best for the both of us right now… "

"Please don't do this…Emily look at me…

"I'll call you when I'm ready"

And I walked away even more broken than the voice that had spoken those last words.

**I was going to do a Mix POV (Emily's/Naomi's) but my eyes won't stay open anymore and I thought you'd rather get this small chapter and get Naomi's POV tomorrow (It's still May 14 for me now) than wait for a longer mixed POV version and not get anything today. : ) **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Don't forget you're review on the way out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Naomi's POV**

****** 29 ******

I couldn't believe those words had came out of my mouth. I was over this. I was finally over this and yet I had brought it up again. Why? I didn't really know… too much to drink… mot knowing what to say… anger to the fact that she didn't trust me even though I hadn't given her any reason not to… but it didn't change the fact that it wasn't what I wanted to say. I just wanted to tell her that no matter what she thought Amy felt or wanted to do it didn't change the way I felt. I wanted to tell her that didn't care about Amy… I loved her… I didn't want Amy… I wanted her… and she wanted me… or at least she did until I those world came out…

"_You love me and that didn't stop you from fucking Kim either"_

The scene was on replay in my head and every single time I couldn't help myself but to wonder how we had gotten there. I couldn't take the image of her walking away out of my head… couldn't take the sound of her broken voice as she said _"I know… and I think a break is best for the both of us right now… " _out of my head. And here I was, outside, sitting on the stairs of the entrance trying not to cry… trying to find a way to fix this. I didn't want a break… I didn't want to not be with Emily Fitch. I never wanted to be away from her… If only I hadn't come here… as if I was going to change the world anyway… I was just Naomi Campbell… the girl who couldn't even to manage to have a relationship without fucking it up.

"Hey… are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" I answered as Amy set next to me and I took another drag of my cig

"Trouble in paradise uh? I know the feeling" She reached for the fag in my hand and took a long drag

"Didn't work out with Kim uh?" I joked hoping it might make me feel better… it didn't…

"No that went great… amazing actually… I thought she was all talk… but she can actually walk the walk… with her eyes closed… wait… how did you find out... I mean I just I mean we just ehm finished"

"Emily… kind of the cause to my trouble in paradise actually"

"Right I forgot about that… well if that make you feel better Me and Izz… not working as I planned either… but I guess I kind of knew all along… her being in love with her job and all" she chuckled

"It's not like that with us… Emily and I we love each other to death… I just said some things I didn't mean… I don't know why… I guess I just snapped because she made it seem like she didn't trust me"

"Didn't trust you? Why?"

"She's convinced that you're into me…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… and after she saw you with Kim we got into a fight about it… about how that meant you didn't love your girlfriend and that mean that you could make a move on me or something and I said something I shouldn't and she said she wanted a break and well here I am now…"

"She's right you know?"

"About you not loving Izz? Yeah I kind of figure that out when you didn't seem to regret the whole thing with Kim" I chuckled

"No, about that…"

And then before I could even say anything her lips where against mine. In shock I just froze… my eyes wide open… _"What is she doing?… didn't I made it clear I loved Emily?... Did I do something to make her think otherwise… for fuck sake snap out of it… move… do something…_

"10 min… we're on a break for 10 fucking min and you do this…

I finally managed to move and turn around

"Emily… no!.... This isn't what you think… she…

"Naomi don't… just don't… I come looking for you to try to … just… just stay the fuck away from me"

I stood up and ran after her

"She kissed me… Emily STOP…

I reached for her arm and she turned around and yanked it away. I looked at her and her eyes… I had never seen them like that… so full of antipathy

"Don't touch me Naomi… I … I can't believe you did this… I… I hate you"

Her voice… her eyes.. They were so full of hatred that made her statement only sound more truthful than I wanted it to be. So full hatred I knew there was nothing I can say or do… I just stand there once more… watching her walk away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Naomi's POV**

*****Chapter 30 ******

I had being walking for a while now. I had finally stopped crying and manage to think clear. She couldn't mean it… I knew she couldn't… you couldn't go from loving someone to hating them like that. Before I knew it I was running back to the hotel.

"ALRIGHT I SAID I'M COMING KEEP YOUR PANTS ON" I heard Kim shouting behind the door

"Oh… Hey"

She looked behind her and back at me keeping the door barely open

"I need to talk to Emily"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Kim for Christ sakes I need to speak to her" I tried to push my way in but found myself right back where I was standing

"Come on Campbell you've seen me in action you know better" she walk out of the room and closed the door behind her

"I just have one question…Did it ever happen before?"

"Fuck sakes of course not… she kissed me… and I just froze… I was just shocked; I didn't even know she liked me… I don't want her… I love Emily you know that"

"God why are people so oblivious" she rolled her eyes nodding

"What?"

"Of course she likes you Campbell… I'm actually surprise she didn't try anything before"

"Why did you fuck her if you knew?"

"She's hot… and in case you've forgot I have 3 weeks of sex to catch up…but that's not the point… she likes you and apparently has very bad timing and decided to act on it now…"

"What I am supposed to do? Emily didn't even let me explain… I … I

"Don't start crying… for some reason when I see someone crying I cry… and I don't like to cry… listen I imagined that no one would trade room with you… being that Amy is a raging anal bitch and all am I right?"

I nodded afraid that if I talked I would burst into tears again

"Of course I am… aren't I always… I guess it's just god's way to apologize for all the other shit… Right Kim not the right time to joke about your awesomeness … all though y…" she was talking to herself again…

"Kim!"

"Right sorry… So I talked to Ben and he talked to his "roommate" and you can stay in his dorm room until you ask for a room change or figure out something else"

"What about him?"

"Oh Ben doesn't "do" dorms… he tried for a day… but turns out Ben also doesn't "do" laundry or cleaning or anything for that matter… Juanita did all that… aw I miss Juanita… she was so nice… oh and she made the best empanadas de carne… gosh with some mayo…

"KIM"

"Sorry, new meds I should talk about that with my psychiatrist... Right so basically he's been living here ever since he got to London since he can't stand any other maid and Juanita can't get a visa… Something about biting the immigration dude who obviously was an ignorant and asked her if she was Chavista when she's Colombian and well obviously you being into politics you know about the situation between Venezuela and Colombia… wait was it biting or beating?... Whatever… so he decided room service was the way to go so he's room on campus is free… well not exactly free… you'll have to room with a guy but it beats rooming with Amy and probably will help with Emily…"

Being so relieved that I wouldn't have to see Amy or have to share a room with her I hadn't really been thinking and then it hit me…

"Wait … how... How did you manage to arrange that if I just got here?"

"Uh I did that before" she said as if it hadn't been obvious to me

"I know I'm not stupid… but how did you…

"Just knew… don't ask how… Plus if you didn't it's not like I couldn't call Ben back…"

"What about Emily? I need to explain… I can't just let her leave without explaining… I can't just let her leave with things like this… I…I need her to know I love her… I don't wan't to…

"Hey! I said no crying! I don't like my eyes being all puffy and shit… look she knows… and she loves you… but right now even if you didn't do anything wrong and it's not your fault she won't listen… I don't know if you've noticed be but I'm kind of pissing blood right now"

She pointed to her foot that was wrapped in a … pillow case? What the fuck? It was mostly red on the bottom.

"Yeah… Emily threw a vase… and well me being me I walked on one of the broken pieces… she was pretty pissed… it took us a while to calm her down… so just… just let me deal with her and you deal with the whole room situation ok?

"But…

"Listen I know you don't take me seriously most of the time and I know I can be kind of a spaced out highly medicated prissy bitch sometimes but she actually listen to me sometimes…

"I don't think you're a …

"Doesn't matter… Look it doesn't take a genius to know that you need to give her time to cool down… I'll talk to her and I'll give you a call as soon as she's calm down… but it might take her some time… a few days maybe… but I do my best to get her there faster ok?"

"O…ok… but can you…can you call me before? You know to let me know how she is and…

"I'll keep you posted" she smiled

"Thank you… I mean for everything… you didn't have to…

"Sure I did… that's what friends do right?"

"Right" I smiled

"I'll text you the room number and all yeah? Do you know where the UCL accommodations are? Do you need me to call a cab or something?"

"I think I'll manage with the room number"

"Ok then… I'll send you that… text me back when you get there?"

"Sure I'll do that… Thank you… really…"

"Don't mention it… well as much as I'd love to stay here and chit chat about how big you owe me now… it's 4h30 am and I'm pretty sure your new roommate is going to shit a brick when you show up at this hour" she laughed and pushed the keycard in and opened the room door

I turned around and started to walk to the elevator. I look down and realized I didn't have a change of close and as much as I didn't want to go to class and just stay crawled up in bed I had an exam at 9am and I was sure heartbroken didn't count as a medical excuse for a makeup exam.

"Campbell! I forgot… here" Kim had barged out of a room and ran to me. She handed me a bag and I looked back up at her confused

"I figured you didn't want to go back to your room so I packed a few clothes… I know we're not the same size and all… hell Victoria wasn't my size… she had to leave in a bathrobe… I guess that's just what 3 weeks of sexual frustration does to you… maybe I should start a diet program… I could totally get rich… well richer… Shit rambling again… sorry… So sweatpants, t-shirts and a hoodie… that should do for a few days…

"How did you…

"I'm psychic" she raised her eyebrows and laughed and turned to get back to her room

That was probably the understatement of the year

"Oh by the way… keep the knickers..." she pushed the door knob and sighed

"Fucking hell… looks like I'm going to have to pull a Panda again" she rolled her eyes

"A Panda?" I turned around interested in whatever that could be.

"Yeah… I left the keycard on the table when I grabbed the bag… I'll have to tell them I thought this was the door to my bedroom and got locked out or something… can't really say I was with you right now can I?"

"Again?" I laughed and turned to resume to my walking to the elevator

"Bye Panda" I said before turning to the hall where the elevator was.

**Should I change Kim's name to Lifesaver? And is she really psychic? or just always 5 min ahead of everyone… well maybe an hour or two ahah**

**Will Emily calm down?**

**Will she listen to what Naomi has to say?**

**Will Kim find someone who isn't a crazy bitch? Or is it just her type?**

**Is Effie even alive?**

**Next time on BDR**

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Emily's POV**

***** Chapter 31 *****

I let my body sway to the music as the alcohol and the pills I had secretly snatch out of Kim's drawer made its effect. I wasn't sure what the pills were… but being that Kim seemed to be in a constant high ever since she started to take them, they didn't seem like a bad option. Three days… it had been three days since I had told Naomi those 3 words I had never said to anyone before… Three days since I had walked on her with her lips on someone else's and all I wanted was to forget… all I wanted was to not be hurt so bad anymore… I was sick of everyone trying to make excuse for her… If she loved me so much why wasn't she the one explaining herself…

"I'm going to go get a coke, stay here"

"I'm a big girl Kim… I don't need a babysitter"

"Then act like one and just stay here yeah? I'll be right back"

"Fine"

I did as I was told being I hadn't planned on going anywhere anyway. I just resumed to what I was doing as if Kim hadn't interrupted. I just danced blocking all the sweaty figures that were around me, blocking everything that was on my mind. I felt a hand on my waist which caused me to open my eyes. I had forgotten Kim had taken care of the unwanted wondering hands making sure nothing would upset me tonight like she had promised. I turned slightly to peek from the corner of my eye at the owner of that hand only to catch a glimpse of a blonde lock of hair.

"Naomi" I said to myself

"William" he whispered in my ear as if I had just told him my name

And that's when it really hit me. It couldn't have been Naomi. She wasn't here and she wasn't with me anymore. I felt my chest tighten, my breath growing slower, I couldn't breathe anymore I had to get out. I pushed the guy away and ran out thinking fresh air would help… but it didn't. Realizing that Naomi wasn't with me anymore had knocked the air right out of me. I walked trying to catch some air but in vain. I fell down on my knee and all I could was cry.

"EMILY… FOR FU… shit… Effie go get Katie now!" Kim shouted

She ran towards me and kneeled next to me putting her hand on my back

"I..I..I can't breathe…"

"What can I do? Wh… what's wrong?" she was panicking

"Naomi kissing another girl… that's what's wrong Kim... it hasn't changed" I manage to say before trying to catch a breath again

"We told you this already Ems, she didn't kiss her… Amy did… Naomi she wouldn't… she would never… she loves you too much"

"Oh yeah… why hasn't she called me then? Why didn't she tried to explain that night…"

"Emily you shut your fucking phone off, and I told you she's been calling us every fucking hour since it happened and I told she came that night but you won't hear a word that we're saying to you"

"Kiss me"

"Wh… what?" she asked stunned

"Kiss me"

"I'm not going to kiss you… you don't know what you're saying… you're drunk"

"Why not? If you kiss me it makes it ok right? That will make me and Naomi even… then we could start from 0"

"She never asked for it Emily, she never asked for any of this , Naomi loves you and she never even thought of kissing Amy, she never wanted this and your punishing her for something she didn't do, your punishing yourself because you just won't fucking listen to us, your to fucking stubborn and you won't fucking listen…" she said frustrated and angry

"For fuck sakes are you going to kiss me or not… you know you want to… you still want me don't you? And fucking skinny ass models isn't going to change that now is it?"

I didn't have control on the words coming out anymore it was like this whole other person had taken over and I was too tired to try to fight it, the mix of it all had just overpowered me but I knew I didn't mean it, I knew or hope Kim knew… She broke eye contact looking down for a second and then looked back up. I felt myself getting drowsy and the surrounding starting spinning around.

"Emily it's…

"Kim I don't feel so good" I started to slowly lie on the ground hopping the spinning would stop.

"Emily… EMILY… FUCK… how much did you drink?" she started to shake me off as I fell myself fading

"I… I took….

"Emily… don't clos… what? What did you take?" I could feel the panic in her voice and I struggled to stay awake

"Your … drawer… I..

"Which? How many?

"I… I don't know… 4… 5"

"Which Ems… you need to tell me which"

"Blue" I mumbled as I remembered the color of the box

"Blue… blue… fuck Kim think… Blue box? Is that it? blue box? The new ones?"

I nodded as my eyes were slowly closing

"Fuck Emily you can't mix those with alcohol…fuck… Emily wake up… WAKE UP…"

I heard Katie voice screaming my name from far, Kim shouting to Effie to call an ambulance, bright lights, strangers voices, it was like my body was asleep but I was awake, occasionally being able to open my eyes for a fraction of a second to catch a blurry vision of the surroundings and then black…

*****

*****

*****

**I'm sure you've guessed writers block not that gone after all! And I felt bad for not updating in so long! So I forced myself for an hour on the computer and wrote what I could! Hope you still liked it though! **

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

******Chapter 31******

I slowly started to wake up, feeling completely worn out and frankly like shit. I felt warmth on one of my hands unlike the rest of my body that was freezing.

"Kim?" I mumbled still not completely awake

I began to regain full vision and little by little look around wondering where I was to then look at the reason causing the warmth on that only tiny part of my body. Naomi. Her hand placed over mine, her head resting on the edge of the bed. She was sleeping. I felt the tears ready to come out and decided to take a deep breath and not do anything that could wake her up. I looked around the white room, the machines around me, the needle stuck in my arm… and I knew instantly where I was… who wouldn't. I kept inspecting the room only to find my cell phone on the little night stand with a note on it. I reached for it trying to not move to much.

_Turn it on_

_Kim : )_

I giggle at the smiley face and the fact that Kim could never do something without putting some kind of proof that she meant well. I turned my phone like Kim had asked and it began to rang hysterically. I jumped to the sound and frantically tried to make it stop afraid it would wake up Naomi. I stared down at it when I finally managed to stop the sounds. 31 voice messages, 53 missed calls from Naomi and 84 text, 77 from Naomi, 9 from some random people from uni and 1 saying my voice mail was full. I didn't how much longer I would be able to hold the tears… she did care… I was just too stupid to…

"I see you've got my messages"

I looked up to see Naomi staring back. She looked like a mess, her hair all over the place, dark circle under her eyes and still looked half asleep, but somehow she still looked beautiful and then again who was I to judge, I was in a hospital bed and I's sure if I had seen my reflection I would of scared the shit out of myself.

"How did you… when did you…

"Kim called… I've been here for a couple of hours...I'm not sure… I fell asleep after a while… haven't slept in days and…

"Why?" Naomi was looking down on the bed

"Why what? Why I came or why haven't I slept? Jesus… I don't know why I even asked that… it's the same answer for both anyway… Emily I'm …

"Naomi… I… I'm sorry"

"What?" she finally looked back to me confused

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for overacting… and I'm sorry for not letting you explain… and

"Emily… it's my fault… I should have tried to come back on Monday morning or come I… I should have told you about my roommate and…

"When? I never asked you… we always talked about me… I was being selfish and unconsciously making you feel bad for leaving to do something you love… and Amy she was just a small part of why I acted like I did… I… ever since Cyprus everything has just been perfect… with you… with Katie… with Kim… even my mom… and it was just too weird … too perfect… It's never been like that for me… I've never had a happy ending you know… Every time I thought I did something happened… and I was so afraid that something was going to… I was so afraid something would take it away again and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to take it again… and I thought that maybe if this time I was the one taking away it wasn't going to be so bad… and Amy… you two are so alike… you like the same things you're studying the same thing and she's stunning and I just got insecure and I …

"Emily I love you… it's always been you and it's always going to be… I'm not going to take the happy ending away from you… I can't even think about doing something to hurt you… it kills me to even try… why do you think I haven't slept… just the thought of you thinking I would it was agonizing… and the worst is I knew how you felt when you saw what you saw… when I took that happy ending from you last year and I saw you with Kim… it was awful and I know I have hurt you so many times before but I promise I won't ever again… back then I was confused… I didn't want to accept who I was… and now I have and I know exactly who I am and what I am is yours Emily… well if you'll have me that is"

"I look like shit right now so I'll understand if you won't but then again keep in mind you don't look to great yourself if that's even believable" she chuckled

I couldn't help but to smile and the tears previously falling down were replaced by happy ones. I tried to prop myself up to let my lips met hers but felt a terrible pain down my stomach and lay right back down.

"Fucking hell" I pressed my hand on my stomach

"Stomach pump is a bitch eh?" she laughed before leaning in and kissed.

As much as I wanted to savor the moment, not that I didn't for a few second but I had to ask

"Stomach pump?"

"Yeah… that had to… they weren't familiar with the drugs you took being they were clinical trial drugs and Kim's doctor wouldn't answer the phone and there wasn't time so they had to since you seemed to have drank quite a bit and you took a bunch of them"

"Clinical trial drugs?"

"Yeah… Those new pills she's been taking… there not approved yet… there still doing some testing… but since they've been having such great result and Kim's doctor said she was a perfect candidate for them she started the trial… Kim felt like shit for not telling us about it… She feels like it's her fault what happened because you wouldn't have taken them if she had told us…"

"It's not her fault… and I probably would have even if she had told me… where is she?"

"Outside, She's been on the phone every since I got here… the last I heard I think she was talking her doctor well mostly screaming for not answering and about how she had managed to lost 5 pills…and now I'm not sure since well I was asleep but it doesn't look good"

She pointed out the open door of my room to Kim walking from one side to another not looking too pleased and occasionally rolling her eyes and yelling back at the phone.

"Did I get her in trouble?" I felt terrible to have put her thru all of this

"I'm not sure but she's about to pull a Campbell"

"A Campbell?"

"Not me… the other one…"

I just looked at her puzzled

"The model? Throw her phone?" she smiled

"Oh right… sorry I just got my stomach pumped and I'm pretty sure that thing pumping into my vain isn't saline solution so I'm kind of not functioning"

"Well you deserved it… what you did… it was stupid Ems… you didn't even know what they were and you knew Kim wasn't drinking because of them and you popped five and drank like an Irish sailor… What if something had happened to you…"

"I know… I wasn't thinking… I

"It's ok… your fine now that's what matters… but feeling the way I felt when I saw you… and I got here after the whole stomach pumping and all so I can't even imagine what they've been thru being that they've been there threw out the whole thing… "

"You don't need to make me feel bad about it… I do"

"I'm not… I'm just trying to make you understand that what you did affected all of us…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't think it would end like this"

She set closer to me and brushed a lock of hair from my face before placing a gentle kiss on my lips

"I know… I'm sorry… it's just I felt so helpless and scared when she called and I wasn't there and she sounded so panicked I thought the worst and I thought…

She stopped and looked down

"I'm ok now… I'm here ok?"

"I'm thinking of coming back" she blurred out

"What?" I asked bemused

"To Bristol… I'm thinking of transferring… next year that is… I was so stuck on LSE… that had been my plan for so long I hadn't even bothered to look threw some other universities programs…"

"But… it's what you've wanted for so long… you can't do this because of this… we can do this Naomi… we can do the whole long distance thing…"

"I know we can… but I don't want to… I want to be with you… I don't want to be waiting for weekends… I don't want to just see you 8 days a month… And Bristol University as an impressive program in Economics and Politics… and it's still a top school so it's nice"

"But I don't want you to do something you might regret because of me… I

"I won't… plus I can't even study properly anyway… I probably flunked the 3 exams I had this week…

"Shit! Exam! I had an exam this morning… sh…

"Kim took care of it… like I said… she's been on the phone for hours now… She's been trying to find a way to keep your parents out of this and get you a makeup exam for today and the one you have tomorrow without having to mention the actual cause and well with her doctor and now I'm not sure"

"Oh… and Katie?"

"I'm not sure she was here when I got here… probably went to shower… you kind of… well lets just say she was with you during the stomach pumping thing" she chuckled

"Oh god she going to hate me"

I remembered that time I had thrown up on her shoes… she hadn't talked to me for days. And I was pretty sure her shoes wasn't all that had been thrown up on last night.

"No she's not… well maybe a little… but she is going to hate me if I don't call her now to tell her your awake" she laughed

"I'm going to go call her, I'll be right back ok?" she gave me one last peck before exiting the room

"She's awake?" I saw Kim outside covering her phone repeating Naomi's words. She passed her phone to Effie and barged in.

"Hi, how are you doing? Do you need anything? Why isn't there a doctor or someone here checking you… for fuck sakes what kind of shit ass hospital is this… are all doctors retarded or is it…

"Kim I'm fine… relax" I smiled

"You're sure? Because I can go get someo…

"I'm sure so can you close the door and sit please"

"Oh… yeah… sure sorry" she proceeded to close the door and set down

"What's up?" she asked with a smile

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked confused

"What do you mean for what? For everything… for taking care of me… for trying to keep me out of trouble… for going thru all this so I wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of something I did… something stupid I did…"

"I should have told you about the pills… I shouldn't keep all these pills in a drawer and less when you were like you were… they were mine it's my responsibility to deal with it really…

"No it's not… like you said there yours… I shouldn't have gone thru your stuff… and I shouldn't have put you in trouble for my stupidity and if you didn't want to tell us about it you had your reasons… I can't even believe you'd think it's your fault… it's not"

"Even… I promised I was going to stay with you and that nothing would bother you and well I left and you're here"

"You went to get something to drink… you couldn't stay every second with me… why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Sweet, I mean I put you thru so much shit the past few days… and last night… and I probably got you into trouble because of the pills but you still worried about making sure everything would go fine for me"

"Trouble? Nah… I was thinking about going off them anyway… I was starting to babble and go off subject all the time and I'm pretty sure I was starting to stutter as well" she laughed

"What? Going off them anyway? What do you mean? They won't give you more?"

"It's not your fault… My psych is a little bitch... he says he can't ask for more but that bullshit… he's too lazy to ask for more… I fired him anyway… what kind of psych doesn't answer his phone 24/7 anyway"

"See what I mean? I got you to lose something that might have made it easier for you and you're still trying to make me feel better about it"

"Ems… those pills were shit… I couldn't think about one thing without starting to think about a million others… plus I don't know if you've noticed but I went from never talking... to normal talking with that other pill have been taking to never stop talking when I started that trial one... It's tiring to talk so much plus I was even starting to annoy the shit out of myself from so much rambling... it just works differently on different people… it wasn't working for me… and I act like this because you're my friend… I would have done this for any of you guys… Katie, Naomi, obviously Effie, even Panda. You guys stood around thru my bad times… no one has before… well Ben but it's not the same… don't get me wrong, I love him to death and he's been there for me when my that died and all but when I left we'd call each other about once a month and joke around for a few hours… you know how he is… he doesn't take anything seriously… but you guys do and for once I don't have to wonder if my friends are with me because of who I am but because of the actual person I am… and I don't have to wonder every time I give something if I'm being taken advantage of… and to me that means more than anything… plus all I did was give a few phone calls it's not a big of a deal… as long as your fine that's all that matters" she smiled

"Plus if you could have gotten kicked out if they found out and that would have meant me having to share my room with some stranger…" she laughed and I smiled

"Oh by the way you have to call my mom for the number of a good psych that isn't mine"

"What? I don't need a psychiatrist I'm fine Kim really"

"Oh no no it's not for you… it's for me… after all this talking about being too nice I just thought how to get out of that pain of the ass phone conversation" she laughed again

"Funny!"

"Oh I'm not kidding… seriously… but no hurry you can do it when you're out…Oh and your also cleaning our room for as long as I plan to room with you to pay me back" she winked and got up

"I'm going to get you some water or something to eat… no offense but you look like shit" she laughed yet again and started to make her way out

"Kim"

"Yes?"

"About what I said last night… I didn't mean it… I don't know where it came out from but…

She looked at me awkwardly which made me stop taking instantly. She stood there for a moment and then walked towards my bed. She set on the edge next to me and gave me a playful yet gentle peck… couldn't have lasted more than a second. She smiled and I looked at her confused.

"I always have to give people what they want… did you know someone once told me I was too sweet?" she bit her lip and then her face turned to a serious expression

"I know you didn't… I know what it is to not have control about what you're saying… but some of it was true… some part of me will always want you... I mean you were my first love you know… you kind of will always want your first love … just like if something happens with Naomi you'll still deep down inside kind of want her even if you manage to fall in love with someone else… you never get over your first love… you just find the closest thing to it or if you lucky something equal or more or if you're even luckier you get to stay with them and you and Naomi I can tell it's for the long run… and me well … I'm not ready for something serious… and it doesn't mean I'll try to jump you so no worries Emsy I have skinny ass models for that" she laughed

"We'll always be there for you you know? Wetter it's me, Katie or Naomi and well effie's your sister so that's evident… and I know you'll find someone… you're special you know? There's not that many people left like you… and what we had… it's always going to be special to me even if you think it isn't it is… and what we have now I can tell… no… I know it's for the long run" I smiled warmly and pulled her in a hug

"A great Fitch now I'm crying… are you and Naomi trying to make me look as shit as you guys look or what?" she tilted her head back trying to stop the tears and whipped away the one that had managed to escape

"Right now… we couldn't if we tried… have you seen us?" I laughed

"Right now… try never! Oh and by the way I'm too sexy for this room so if you don't need anything else I'll get back to the dorm with Effie and shower maybe even change in some none puked on clothes and maybe look for some decent clothes for Naomi just so you'll be the worst out of us three… Katie's not too far behind if you count last night" she burst into laughter before stinking her tongue out and leaving the room meeting Naomi on her way out thru the door

"She's all yours oh and close the blind cause I actually plan on coming back and I don't need to see anymore of you guys getting freaky the spa was enough for this week"

"That was Saturday… A new week started Kim" Naomi answered back cheekily

"A new look for you to apparently" she pointed to Naomi up and down

"Bitch!"

"My middle name yes? What about it?" Kim just kept on laughing as she walked away with Effie "Just admit it! You'll never beat me at this!"

*****

*****

*****

**I think next chapter will be the final one! I've run out of ideas to keep on going! And plus a happy ending is always good! Even more if it's a Kaomily happy ending don't you think? Or Naomilykim? Or maybe just a Naomily, Keffie and Bentie( or Ken! Ahah) **

*****

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

****Chapter 33****

**** Kim ****

"Fucking hell"

I saw the scrunchy still on the door and knocked

"Emily I need one of my books to study!" I shouted from behind the door

"Library" She shouted beck before I heard some giggles

"I already went to the fucking library they're all check out… Apparently I'm not the only one with a roommate that's taken over the room"

"Fine!.... Bloody hell… just a sec………. Ok decent"

I barged into the room and started to look frantically for my book.

"Fuck where is it… I've you seen my pysch1 book"

"Well hi to you to" Naomi said laughing

"If you were organized maybe you'd find it! Where were you I didn't see you this morning" Emily followed

"AHA! Found it! ehm what?"

"This morning? Where were you? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Oh right! I'll explain at lunch… I have to study for an exam I didn't know about that I have in an hour! Oh and Hi Naomi and ehm don't forget your med Ems doctor said it was for a week… ok by got to go"

I run right out to the library to study

**** Emily ****

Kim threw her bag on the floor and set before letting out a sight

"I get the exam didn't go to well" I said with half a smile amused to the situation

"What?"

"The exam?"

"Oh no I aced it … Piece of cake,,, if I knew I wouldn't have wasted an hour on studying" she smiled

"So bloody unfair… you never study and you're acing all of your classes" Katie said a bit annoyed

"Then what's wrong?" I asked

"They're out of French fries "

Naomi and I burst into laughter. When it came to food Kim could be like a pregnant women and get all cranky when what she felt like eating wasn't available.

"Can't the butler bring you some?" Naomi said laughing

"I tried to call Mcdonald but those fuckers won't do delivery even if I send a cab and pay for it and I don't feel like driving there" she said

"You're such a brat" I said laughing

"I've been thinking about those French fries all morning!" she answered as if it would make it better

"Talking about this morning! Where were you?"

"Oh yeah… I had an audition"

"That's great! How did you do?? What's the movie about??" I ask excited

"It's not a for a movie" she answered

We all looked at her waiting for her to explain

"oh right… Ehm you know how I've started to dance again and all"

"Yeah"

"Well the dance instructor from here saw me about a week ago and told me how some guys from London where coming to here to have a casting for this ballet they're doing and well I went this morning to the audition"

"That's great! How did you do?"

"Well I kind of messed up my first grand jete and my arabesque was kind of mediocre and it's like totally basic stuff and then they partnered me up with some guy who couldn't dance two save his life for the pas de deux and when it came to the drop I almost literally did"

We all looked at her puzzled

"You have no idea of what I've just said… " we all nodded

"I did fine I guess… The call back audition is in London this weekend and only me and another girl got a call back apparently"

"That's amazing why didn't you tell us sooner about the audition!"

"Because I'm kind of rusty, I didn't think 3 month without dancing would do that after almost 13 years so I didn't think I was going to get it"

"I've seen you dance you're totally going to get it!"

"I hope so! I guess I'll just have to see how I do in London… although not looking forward to 2 month in London though…"

"2 month in London?" I asked my voice a little broken

"Yeah… if I get it the ballet is in London"

"You'll be gone for 2 month? What about uni?"

"It's 4 nights a week, so I'll be here from Monday to Thursday afternoon I talk to the administration and I can take my Friday course online and come for the exam which will be a bitch because that means taking the train after the Thursday performance and take it back right after my exam so don't worry you won't be losing your favorite roomie" she smiled

"And when you think about it that means you and Naomi get the room to yourself on weekends for 2 month" she laughed

"When would that be?" I asked before biting my lip looking at Naomi

"Jesus Ems don't sound to sad about me being gone for 8 weekends! I think December they'll tell me tomorrow at the audition the exact dates if I get picked… Talking about tomorrow… I thought maybe I could give you a ride back so you won't have to take the train and all and we could all go for the weekend… Panda and Effie are in… we'll be a little crowded in the car and all but whatever"

"Sounds great! I hate the bloody train" Naomi said enthusiastically

"Well I don't think I need to answer" I smirked at Naomi before giving her a peck

"And I could see Ben!" Katie said excited

"I haven't talked to him since last weekend!" Kim blurred out

"I have" Katie answered with a grin

"Really when???"

"Every day since we got back"

"Fucking bastard hasn't called me once!"

"Guess I'm just more interesting!"

"Sure that's what it is!"

"He's mother is going to be in town… he wanted me to go for the weekend to meet her I guess I'll have to call him and tell him I'm going"

"Wait… he wants you to meet Viveka?"

"If Viveka is the name of his mom then yes… what kind of name is Viveka?" Katie frowned as she repeated the name

"She's Swedish… how… but he… he never… the only girl that he ehm "dated" his mom has ever met was me… he… oh my god this is going to be hilarious I have to come!"

"Why do you say that! Is she horrible? She's going to hate me isn't she? Oh god maybe I shouldn't go"

"Since when are you insecure?" I asked laughing

"No no… she's great! … She's going to be thrilled! She might even have a heart attack when he tells her he's actually dating a girl… and not because of the dating part but because of the girl part"

"You think she'll like me?"

"Katie do you have balls?"

"What? No what kind of a question is that"

"Then she'll love you… heck she'll probably bring a wedding planner along! She'll probably bring the book of the wedding she had planned for us to… oh my god… can you imagine… little babies Katie Callahan… I'm never babysitting so don't even ask… those kids are going to be… I don't even want to think about it" Kim shook her head to the idea

We all started to laugh and Katie just stared at us with her jaw to the floor

"Well I think they'd be beautiful babies" Katie said crossing her arms

"Oh I'm sure they will but if they come out with a mix of you guys personality may the lord have mercy on the poor kids they're going to go to school with" Kim answered still laughing

"Like you're the anti bitch!"

"I'm not! I'm just ehm straightforward"

We all raised our eyebrows at Kim

"Fine I can be kind of a bitch sometimes but that doesn't change that your babies or going to terrorize and bullied all the kids around them!! Plus one of them HAS to be gay!"

"I have to agree, those are going to be some bloody vicious little gay buggers" Naomi said giggling

"They will not! And this talk is rubbish we've only been together for a week!"

"Just because you've manage to bring out the 5% of straightness of Ben doesn't mean the 95% of ultimate gayness still isn't in his in DNA! Totally gay kids! You'll have little Emily's with some bitchiness to it"

"OYH!" I shouted

"OYH my ass! You'r so gay you can't even walk straight!"

"Look who's talking!" Katie said laughing

"I know you'd love me to show you just how gay I am but I'm sure Ben wouldn't like that… however he did like …

"HEY! I know you're all for the "it's what's on the inside that matters" and all but I don't need to know what kinky shit you and Ben where into…" Katie interrupted

"Aw jealous a bit? Are you sure? Cause I could give you some tips" Kim said amused

"Believe me I don't need any tips… From how loud he can get I…

"Ok conversation over… I don't need to know how you guys are starting on the creation of the devil's child"

"You started"

"Yes, and I'm also ending it"

"Do you really think we're going to get married?" Katie mumbled with a smile

"Katie!" I shouted surprised

"What? He's a dream isn't he… it'd be well better than to be a footballer's wife…"

"Prepare yourself for a lifetime of heavy lifting!"

"What?"

"If you're getting the grandma's ring… that rock is like the size of a freaking ice cube"

"I can do heavy lifting" Katie had a grin on her face

"Katie!" I shouted again

"What? Like I said he's a dream and if heavy lifting comes with it as well it's just a plus"

"Wait till you live with him… you won't be thinking that anymore… I lasted 2 weeks and I'm pretty enduring"

I raised my eyebrows at her

"Ok sometimes I can be kind of a spoiled brat when things don't go the way I want them to but you can't say I don't let shit slide all the time! I'm a kick ass roommate and you know it!"

"A messy kick ass roommate"

"I'm not messy, I'm just organized in a different way!"

"Right finding you're book under a pile of cloth is being organized in a different way" she laughed

"Yes it is! Ok changing the subject again! So London again this weekend! That should be fun! Girls weekend"

"Hey Ben is going to be there remember"

"Like I said… Girls weekend… by the way… no drama please… I can dance proper when there's drama"

"You're studying drama Kim!" Naomi said teasingly

"Yeah and with you guys I don't really know why since I already have a master in it so no drama!"

"Definitely no drama" I said before smiling at Naomi and kissing her gently

"Ujum no drama" Naomi said before pulling me into another kiss

"Gosh I'm going to by you guys matching rainbow shirts"

"No needs for that" I pulled my sweater off to reveal the shirt Ben had gotten for me

Kim burst into laughter after the face Naomi pulled

"Well that's the understatement of the year!...forget the matching rainbow shirt… I'm going to have one made for you! "Yes she did" sounds good or maybe "I got Fitched" no no I've got it "Yes my name **IS** Naomi Campbell" " Kim was now practically crying from laughter

"All the options works for me although number two is totally obvious she doesn't need a shirt for that" I said smiling

Naomi jaw dropped to the floor and I winked at her

"Oh really? You're totally Campbelled" Naomi said sassily

"Nah… doesn't work… sounds like a tomato soup addict or something" Kim said nodding

"I like tomato soup" I said with a smirk

"How much?" Naomi said with her eyebrows raised

"Jesus you guys have no idea what dirty talk is… tomato soup? Really?"

I got up and pulled her up not caring about what Kim was saying anymore

"No! Please not again! I need my bed! I need a nap! Please" Kim pleading and if my mind wasn't filled with ideas of what I wanted to do with Naomi I would have succumbed to her adorable way of begging

"Sorry try in about an hour" I said as I started to walk pulling Naomi with me in the process

"Or two" Naomi said playfully before making our way to the door

*

*

*

**Ok I'm not sure if I am going to leave it there or maybe go one for a bit! After reading your comments about not wanting it to end I thought I could try to keep it up a bit longer! Not 100% sure though! I will try to see how to make a sequel but I will however make a small story for Effie's 18 birthday : ) or maybe put it into this story : )**

*****

*****

**Don't forget you're review on the way out! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

****** Chapter 34******

*****Naomi*****

""Kim what the fuck is this?" I said puzzled

"Ehm its call an SUV" she answered ironically

"It's huge" Emily said looking at the car bemused

"I know what it's called you twat but where's your car?"

"That's my car… my new car… duh?" Kim answered laughing

"What happened to the other one?" Katie ask

"I wasn't going to rent a car every time I planned on bringing you guys along to London which is going to be pretty much every weekend for a while if I get the part… plus rented cars creep me out… the fact that you don't know who's been in it and what has been done in it" Kim frowned

"So you just bought a new car like that"

"No… I didn't buy it"

"You got it for free" Katie said in shock

"No Katie I didn't get for free… I traded it… plus the other one was a 2 sit car and I felt like a middle age man in his mid life crisis in it… This one has 7 sit and I personally think it kicks ass"

"So you decided to go for the Beverly hill soccer mom's car look" Katie said laughed

"It's a Mercedes GL not minivan… but if you guys don't like it I'll just get the old one back and you guys can take the train" she raised her eyebrows at me and Katie

"I think it's a whizzer car Kim" Pandora said excited

"Thank you Pandora! Finally someone with taste"

"It tastes good to? Wow how did they do that?"

"They dipped it in chocolate" Kim said laughing

"Really? That must have been a whacker job"

I chuckled… Pandora was so naive

"No Pandora" Effie said before making her way around the car to sit in the front

"Sure Effie I'd love to put your bag in the trunk for you" Kim said before Effie flipped her the finger beaming a smile at the same time

"Right… well at least this time I won't be struggling putting Katie's bag in the car… which is like twice the size of the one last time what the fuck Katie?" Kim said looking at the bag stun

"Viviana is going to be in town remember?"

"It's Viveka Katie" Kim said rolling her eyes before opening the trunk and putting her bag and Effie's in it

"You're putting your bag in it I'm not hurting my back before the audition" Kim said laughing before getting in the car.

I reached for Emily's bag at the same time she did and smiled when hour hand touched.

"Doctor said not exercise or pushing yourself to much for 2 weeks so let me yeh?"

Because of the mix of a ridiculous amount of alcohol and Kim's medicine, Emily's stomach had gotten in a pretty bad shape and she was on meds for a week and 2 weeks "resting".

"Sex is both… but that didn't stop you did it?" she said cheekily with a smirk

I looked at her in shock before smiling

"You're right… no more sex for you… for two weeks that is" I raised my eyebrow and bit my lower lip to suppress a smile

She leaned to kiss but stopped inches away

"You couldn't last a day with me in the same room" she whispered before turning around and making her way to the car… I reached for her hand and pulled her back close to me

"Didn't they thought you that is was bloody rude to start something and not finish it" I said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, she placed her hand on my neck to deepened the kiss and I pulled away after a few seconds

"You couldn't last an hour with me in the same room Fitch" I whispered before walking to the car door and open it

"You coming?" I said with a smirk she giggled before getting in the car and I followed.

****** Emily******

I looked back to see Pandora asleep snuggled on an annoyed Katie. I chuckled and turned back to the front to look at Kim and Effie talking. I don't why I hadn't noticed before but there was something with those two. A resemblance that was undeniable. Even if they seemed to be the opposite of each other… Kim's hair was lighter and even with a different haircut their hair were seemed to be about the same length and had the same waviness to it… Kim was tanned… Effie pale… Kim was always cheery… Effie was always blank… Kim always said what was on her mine… Effie almost never did… but still there was really something there… maybe the same smile? Or maybe there eyes… sure their eyes were different colors… Kim's being a goldenish brown and Effie's deep blue but they still had the same look… a look that made anyone shivered if you stared into them for too long… a look that made you think they knew everything about you even if you didn't know them… I wasn't sure what it was… but if you observed them interact a bit closer there was just something that would just confirm they were definitely related. Maybe it was just the bond they had.

"You're ok Fitch? You look like you just saw a ghost" Kim had turned and was looking at me smiling

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Sure? Did you go thru my drawer again?" she said laughing and Naomi chuckled

"Yeah you kind of spaced out for a while" Naomi said smiling

"How do you know? You were perving again weren't you?" I said laughing

"No that's your thing remember" she answer before giving me a tender peck

"Finally a fucking gas station! I'm starving" Kim shouted before pulling over

"Whizzer! Do you think they have donuts?" Pandora shouted obviously now wide awake

"Donuts?" Kim turned around with a confused look

"Yeah donuts! They're like round with a hole in it"

"I know what donuts are Panda! I don't know I guess we'll have to see"

Panda jumped in from stumbling all over me and Naomi

"Panda we're getting out to… Couldn't you wait!" Naomi shouted

"Sorry" Pandora answered innocently practically sitting on my lap now

We all made our way out and Kim lit a fag

"You do know we're surrounded by highly inflammable substance right?" Naomi said laughing

"Yeah well so is alcohol and you don't see me lighting clubs on fire now do you?"

Effie lift her shoulder up obviously convince by Kim's point and reached for Kim's pack before pulling one as well and lighting it. They walked right into the store following us.

"Hey you can't smoke in here!" the women behind the counter shouted

"Sorry… we'll take it outside" Kim started to walk out

"You can't smoke anywhere this is a GAS station"

Kim rolled her eyes and put her cigarette out on the back of her shoes

"Told you" Naomi said with a childish tone causing Kim to roll her eyes

"So do you have donuts in here?" she asked

"No! This isn't a bakery" the women answered quite annoyed

"I know you already mentioned this was a gas station" Kim said strolling down the back of the store looking around

"Don't worry Panda we'll pull over at a bakery were people are actually know what costumer service is" Kim said looking at Panda

"Whizzer!"

Kim reached for a pack of chips and a redbull, Panda grabbed some smarties, Katie a water and some chocolate bar and me and Naomi some chips and water as well. We all looked at each other and started to scan the room for Effie who was now making her way to the cashier with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Breakfast of the champs eh?" Kim said laughing

"ID?" the woman said with a triumph smile on her face

"Sure… "Kim reach for her wallet and placed her ID on the counter

She was the only one who had turned 18 yet… not that it change much except for the fact that now she could actually go to jail for the shit she's been doing for years now.

"Here and I'll have a pack of Vogue menthol… don't worry I'll make sure to save them for the bakery" she added with a hypocritical smile

I giggled at the women's face.

"Why do you have to buy those… I feel like I'm smoking a tooth pick" Effie said bothered

"Cause I like them…

Fine which do you want?" she said exasperated after the usual Effie stare

"Whatever… just something average size"

"Probably the only thing I'm ever going to ear you ask for average size" Kim said laughing

"Give me a Marlboro red and the Vogue as well"

"Thank you" Kim said in a girly voice before reaching for the bag and making her way out.

"Kim?"

"Yes Panda?"

"How is it to drive? I asked Effie but she always say its inexplicable and every time I ask her what inexplicable means she said she can't explain"

We all laughed at panda's obliviousness

"I don't know you tell me" Kim said before throwing the keys at panda

We all look at each other hopping she was kidding but when she sat in the passenger seat we knew she wasn't

"WHIZZER! My mom never lets my drive because I'm useless"

"Are you guys coming or what?" Kim said after opening her window

"Kim I don't think this is a good idea" I muttered

"Sure it is… I haven't seen a car since we've been on this road… I'll switch with Panda before we get to London"

Effie walk towards the car and opened the door

"You know we're not going to change her mine so we might as well get this over with" She said blankly before getting in

"Great we're all going to die in soccer mom's car" Katie said before following Effie in

Panda ran to the car and set in the drivers sit and I just looked at Naomi worried.

"What's the worst that can happen… I'm actually thankful there's no three around here" Naomi said laughing before pulling me in the car

"Ok so the left peddle is to break… the right one to accelerate… this thing here is to change the gear… its automatic so all you need to know is D is drive and R is reverse… I think we leave that one for another time… ready?"

"YEAH!" Panda shouted overly excited

"Ok so put it this on D and push slowly on the right peddle ok?"

"Very slowly" I mumbled

Panda proceeded to put the gear on D and I turned around to look at everyone who all had worried face. I closed my eyes waiting for panda to press on the peddle and then… nothing. I opened my eyes and look at everyone who had now a confused look

"The key Panda… you need to turn the key" Kim said laughing

"Oh right! sorry!"

"Ok let's try this again… turn the key… put the gear on the a push the right peddle with your feet"

Panda started the car.

****** Kim ******

I knew it was crazy to let Pandora drive but I remembered how much I wanted to drive for the first time when I turned 16. And she was almost 18 and had never driven before. Plus we were on a deserted road so nothing bad could happened right? SHIT

"PANDA BRAKE…. BRAKE… LEFT PEDDLE BRAKE" I shouted as the car sprinted and every one shouted

When she finally did I was ejected to the front my head hitting the dashboard.

"Aouh fuck! Ok… I think I have a concussion" I said squinting hopping the headache would go away. It didn't.

"Sorry!" panda said with a worried look

"You should have put your seatbelt like everyone else did" Naomi said laughing

"It's ok… let's try again… only this time… press slowly and just a little" I said with my hand still on my forehead

"Ok!"

She did as she was told and the car starting to move slowly

"Alright that's good… now try to get back on the road" I said laughing

She did as she was told once again and I told her she could press just a tiny bit more just so we wouldn't get to London in 2 hours when we were like half an hour away and I drove pretty fast. She had been driving for a good 20 min and I had finally got the confidence to rested my head on the back of the seat slightly turning my head to the side to look in the back.

"She's not bad" I stated looking at Emily

"Wait till she brakes again" she answered giggling

"Yeah not looking forward to that… I think I'm going to get a bump on my forehead"

"You already do"

"What! You're kidding!" I turned around and lowered the mirror to look at my forehead frantically

"Funny Fitch!" I said when I noticed she was joking

"It was! You should have seen your face!" she said giggling

I turned around to check what everyone else was doing. They were all sleeping. I don't how they manage to fall asleep with Pandora on the wheels.

"How come you're not sleeping?" I said nodding to Naomi who was in a deep state of sleep laughing

"Don't know… not tired I guess… you?"

I raised my eyebrows and nodded at Pandora.

"Aw always looking out for us" she said in a singing tone

I look back at Pandora who was highly concentrated on the road listening to her iPod. I had told her it wasn't a good idea but she had said it helped her concentrate… needless to say I practically shoved the headphones in her ears. I turned back to Emily.

"You're ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she answered confused. I just look at her straight in the eyes and I knew something was on her mind. I raised my eyebrows waiting for a real answer

"Stop doing that!" she said a little jumpy

"Doing what?" I answered playfully

"Looking at me like that… its weird"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because I don't know… I feel like you're getting in my head or something!"

"Maybe I am" I answered with the same playful tone as earlier

"Shut up!"

"So you're going to tell me what's on your mind or should I?"

"Go ahead"

I look at her in the eyes again seriously

"Ehm something with Naomi… she's thinking of… of coming back… after she finish this year… is that it?"

She looked at me in shock with her mouth half open

"How did you know? Oh my god please tell me you can't really read minds!"

"She told me" I said laughing

"Funny! You twat"

"It was! You should have seen your face! Plus if I could read mind… I would not hang out with you two… the idea of my mind being filled with …

"OYH!"

"Right sorry… so what's the problem you should be happy about it!"

"I know… I am… but I don't want her to come back because of me… I mean she's been wanting to go to LSE for so long and I don't want her to regret it or maybe resent me for it… and I know should would never tell me if she does. And what if we don't work out… I mean I don't want us not to but what if…

"Ems… you can ask yourself what if or make sure it does work out… like I've said before… I can tell you two it's for the long run… and I'm good at telling these things… I don't know if you've notice but I'm quite observative" I laughed

"Yeah… sometimes a bit too much" she winked before giggling

"Yeah well not my fault you guys have bad timing and always start going at it when I come in… it's like you do it on purpose!" I laughed and she followed and after a while the laugh turned to silence

"Look she's a smart girl… she know what she's doing… and if it doesn't work… which I doubt… it's not like she can't transfer back… she could always do her master there or something after she graduates and this time you follow her"

"Yeah… I haven't thought of that… that would be nice"

"Yeah… you should talk to her… see what her plans are and you know show her that you would follow her where she goes when it's your turn to… I mean from what she's told me she'd follow you anywhere and well I know you would to… although you might follow Ben and Jerry I'm not sure… you guys seemed to be getting pretty cozy the last time!" I laughed remembering that time she was in bed with melted ice cream all over her

"I sure love Ben and Jerry" she said laughing

"But If you tell her I'll have to kill you!" she said still laughing and I bit my lip

"Bloody hell! You did! You bitch!"

"If it helps the second day Amy had to poke her with a book to see if she was alive" I said laughing

"I can't believe you fucked her… you like them bitchy don't you!"

"If I did I would have gone for Katie now would I" I said raising my eyebrows

"She's straighter than a broom stick!"

"Well a broom stick can always be bent! And Ben is gayer than a rainbow and he's with Katie!"

"I thought you said he was bi?" she said in a now serious tone

"Yeah just like I'm bi… but you've never seen me with a guy"

She turned around to look at Katie. She had the cutest worried look on her face and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Don't worry… I told him I'd burn his wardrobe if he hurt her" I said still smiling

"I think that **would** hurtKatie" she said laughing

"Good point!... no but seriously… he's serious about this… which is extremely weird since he isn't serious about anything… I don't know what she did but he's head over heels for her… I mean if he's going to introduce his mom to her that's like the equivalence of a marriage proposal to us"

"It's the Fitch charm" she said laughing before winking

"10 MILES TO LONDON TICKITY BOO!" Panda shouted making all of us jump including Katie, Effie and Naomi that were asleep.

"What time is it?" Naomi asked before yawning

"12h15" I answered looking at the dashboard

"She's been driving for an hour!" she asked in shock

"Yeah and you've been sleeping for an hour" Emily said giggling

"Now I get what inexplicable means! It's a longer way to say whizzer right?" Pandora said excited

"Right… well Panda pull over so I can take over yeh?"

"Ok!"

The wheels squealed and I hit my head once again on the dashboard

Emily burst into laughter

"I should have said slowly… ok now I think I broke my nose" I mumbled

"Sorry!" Pandora said for the hundredth time today

"It's fine don't worry put the gear in P and we switch"

I walked out of the car to make my way around only to see Pandora running towards me. She practically talked me giving me a hug

"Oh ok! Hug! That's cool" I said still surprised

"You're a super duper great friend! You're my friend right?" Panda said pulling out of the hug looking at me with puppy dog eyes

"Of course! I'm your super duper great friend" I said laughing

"Whizzer now I have a whacker load of friend!" She shouted before running to the other side of the car and take a seat in the passenger's seat.

I got up in the car and looked back at Emily, Naomi, Katie and Effie who were now in a heated conversation on what we were going to do first.

"10 MILES TO LONDON TICKITY BOO!" I shouted causing them to jump once again to the phrase

"TICKITY BOO!" Panda shouted which caused all of us to laugh

*

*

*

**Ok so I took all of you guys ideas in consideration so this chapter is mostly some rambling to give you something before I find out what I'm going to put in the next chapters before Effie's birthday!**

**Who is safe from the Fitch twin's charm? **

**With one being straight and the other one gay seems like no one!**

**Will Panda ever get to drive a car in reverse? **

**Maybe to the bakery to get donuts?**

**How is Kim going to do in her audition?**

**How is Katie going to do in hers???**

**Aren't you glad I finally managed to give Effie more than a line and that she's about to get a whole chapter?**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

****Chapter 35****

*****Kim*****

"For fuck sakes can you guys shut up for a minute my head is about to explode!" I shouted to the group that was fighting about what our plans would be for the day

"Thank you! First of all we're going to get my buddy Panda some donuts"

"That's rubbish! Why?" Katie shouted annoyed

"Because I fucking said so!"

"Wow someone's bossy today!" Naomi said mockingly

"Now where the fuck do you get donuts in London… Ben should know… it's like his favorite drunk food"

"I'll call him!" Katie shouted excited

***** Katie on the phone*****

"Hi cutie!...

Yeah we're almost there… where can we get donuts?

What the fuck are magic donuts?

OH that kind of magic yes definitely

Ok see you soon!"

********

"He said to meet him at his hotel so you can follow him to the apartment and he'll take care of the donuts… magic ones" she said laughing

"What are magic donuts?" Pandora asked

"They make you fly panda" I answered laughing

"How do they do that!" Pandora asked overly excited

"Yeah Katie how did Ben manage to find magic donuts! Brownies I understand but donuts"

"His dealer is into baking… he can make anything magic" she said laughing

"Ok brings me to question 2… how the fuck did he manage to find a dealer/baker" I said laughing

"Oh are those donuts like the brownies at my party"

"Yes Panda" Effy answered

"They don't make you fly! And it took a whacker job to wake up my mom" Panda stated

"Your mom had special brownies! How did that happened!" I burst into laughter

"Nothing special about them Kim… just put a massive load of pills in it" Pandora explained as if I didn't know what they were

"That's what happens when Katie is one of the bakers" Naomi explained

"Oh ok well cakes a welcome anytime Katie"

"So whose apartment are we staying in anyway?" Katie asked

"Ben's grandfathers… I wasn't going to share a room with these two… I need some sleep if I plan on getting to the audition on time" I said laughing nodding towards Emily and Naomi

"Why doesn't he stay in it?"

"I thought I explained the… wait that was to Naomi… Right so ehm short story.. Ben likes room service…"

"He can be such a brat sometime"

"Try always" I stated before pulling over to the lobby of the hotel

"There he is!" Katie shouted before getting out of the car to run towards him and wrap her arms around him pulling him into a kiss

"Devil's child is coming I'm telling you" I said

We all chuckled before getting out of the car

"Welcome back Miss Jones" someone said causing me to turn around to see who it was

It was the valet. I was definitely never going to get used to strangers knowing my name. He started to make his way to the car when I stopped him

"Thank you… uh no I'm not staying actually just picking something up no need to park it" I told him before making my way to Ben.

"Well if it isn't little miss Jones"

"Nice to see you to Little miss Callahan" I said laughing

"Elizabeth… looking good" he winked

"Don't I always Benjamin" she answered winking back

"Nice car… going to war?" he said laughing

"Funny!... Where's your car?" I asked

"On its way… you're going to shit your pants when you see it!"

"Why? I've seen it… nothing special about it… Oh my god please tell me you didn't put some tacky rims on it or something"

"I feel insulted! When have I ever been tacky?"

"You put gold on everything you're worst than Donald Trump and he has a gold pool"

"Bitch!"

"You do!"

"Wait till you see it! You know how dad loves to buy me nice gift" I said with a grin on his face and I just rolled my eyes

A vintage Aston Martin pulled over and my eyes grew wide open

"You're shitting me! How did he manage to find one of those! 1965?" I said walking towards the car sliding my hand over it

"63 left side… you know what this mean right?"

"Only 13 manufactured… I hate you" I muttered still looking at the car amazed

"I get you like it"

I look back up to see everyone staring at me bizarrely… I look back at Ben that was also staring at everyone else.

"Kim has a soft spot for vintage cars" he stated

"That's why you drove that old car before!" Katie shouted

"You don't call 67 Mustang an old car… it's a classic" I turned around to look at Effy in shock

"What?" she asked

"I was just about to say that" I said creeped out

"I know… you say it every time someone calls it an old car" She said with a smirk

"So you actually do listen to me once in a while!"

"When you have something interesting to say yes"

"Bitch"

"Right back at you" she smiled before lighting a cigarette

"So yeah… Not an old car Katie… a classic" I said going back to the previous subject

"It's an old car compared to that!" Ben said laughing

"Fuck off… can we go now before I still your car"

"Oh you mom would love it! A police chase! That's one you've never done before"

"Don't tempt me…Come on lets go"

We all walked back to the car except for Katie who obviously went with Ben.

***** Emily *****

The car ride to the apartment wasn't long. However finding a parking spot were Kim's car fitted was.

"That bitch could of let me park in the garage… he's car could fit anywhere" she mumbled before getting out

We walked inside the building to meet Ben and followed him to the apartment. He opened the door and we all made our way in.

"I see the special delivery as arrived" he said laughing pointing to a box

Panda ran to it and proceeded to stuff herself with the donuts.

"Panda slow down your going to get sick!" Kim shouted in shock after panda had shoved the 3 donut in her mouth in a matter of seconds

"Yeah Panda plus some of us actually want some" Katie said before reaching for one followed by Effy

"Since when do you eat donuts? No wait let me rephrase that… since when do you eat?" Kim asked laughing

"Since they're magic" Effy answered lifting her eyebrows

"Oh my god can you imagine magic French fries… I would be the size of Asia if they existed"

We all laughed at Kim's addiction to French fries

"What the fuck is it with you and French fries anyway?" Effie asked blankly

"See sure loves French fries uh?" Naomi mumbled looking at me

"Have you ever had any? Best food ever invented… If they weren't fattening they would be perfect"

"Right… well they don't make magic ones yet so have a donut before you start explaining how they were invented" Effy took a bite of her donut before smiling

"I'm not sure donuts are a good idea being ballerina are supposed to the border of anorexia… and I'm definitely not there… so starving for today and tomorrow"

"You're fine Kim" I said in shock, the truth was she had gotten ridiculously thin during the whole Leila thing and she hadn't gained a pound back since.

"Were you going to have "magic" French fries if they had brought some?"

"Yeah"

"Then have a fucking donut"

"Fine what the fuck is it with you and those fucking donuts anyway?" Kim said rolling her eyes

"You need to relax… you're moody and it's annoying" Effie answered

"And you're bitchy but I'm use to it"

"Runs in the family"

"Yeah and you're starting to sound like my mom… I should have that check… I wouldn't surprise me if we were twins separated at birth"

"That's impossible Kim! You and Effy don't look the same " Panda answered with her mouth still full

I laughed followed by Naomi and Katie

"Panda not all twins look alike" I said still laughing

"Yeah I know you and Katie hair's different now but you still look the same to me"

"Fraternal twins Panda… they're born the same day but they don't look the same" Kim said before taking a bite of her donut

"So does this mean I have a whacker load of twins in the world I don't know about?"

"No people can't be your twin because they were born on the same day it has… forget it you right Effy and I can't be twin" Kim said finally understanding there was no way in hell she was going to be able to explain what fraternal twins were to Pandora

"I knew it… plus Effie's birthday is Monday and you already had yours"

I laughed and walked towards the box of donuts to get one

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked

"Having a "magic" donut" I answered confused quoting with my hands

"No… I mean you can't" Naomi said worried

"Yeah I'm not sure that's a good idea Ems" Kim said looking at Naomi

"Why not?"

"Ehm your stomach"

"Doctor said no alcohol… he never said anything about donuts" I said laughing

"Yeah ehm I pretty sure magic donuts come in the same category as alcohol… plus that shit is hard to digest"

"He said smoking was fine… and I'm sure it comes in the same category as magic donuts plus if I'm not going to drink tonight I think I'm entitled to a donut"

"I think she has a point" Ben said laughing

"Just wait and I'll call the doctor to ask yeh?"

"What are you going to ask? Yeah my girlfriend… Yes the one who had her stomach pumped for popping too many pills is wondering if she can have some spicked donuts?" I said laughing

"Isn't spicked used for alcohol?" Kim asked confused

"Sorry Panda… some MDMA donuts" I answered smiling

"I didn't say anything it was Kim who asked" Panda looked at me confused which caused us all to laugh

"I can ask my dealer to cook some with weed if that's better?" Ben asked

"For fuck sakes I'm having one fucking donuts I'm not going to die from it" I said now a little annoyed before taking a bite of it

"Suit yourself but I won't be there if you get your stomach pumped again… I actually had to throw away that top after washing it 3 times and finally giving up!" Kim said rather seriously

"Yeah you still owe me a new pair of shoes to!" Katie shouted

"Just eat your donut Katie"

"Yeah still not going to make me forget it… nice try Ems" she said laughing

I looked back at Naomi who still looked a bit worry which made my heart jump. She looked so adorable when she was worried. I reached for her hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be fine" before putting some of the donut icing on her nose

"OYH!" she shouted pulling her head back

"Sorry" I said biting my lip before placing as soft kiss on the tip of her nose where the icing was

"Better?"

"Much better" she whispered before tracing her finger on the donut's icing to then trace it on my lips.

She smiled before leaning in and merge her lips to mine. She pulled away and licked her own lips.

"Good donuts eh?" she said with a smirk on her face

"Yes" I answered before giggling

"There's some whipped cream in the fridge" Ben interrupted with a low playful tone

I blushed as the idea ran thru my mind.

"Ok so why don't I give you the tour and you guys can choose your rooms" Ben shouted

"I'll take the usual one which means sexually active couple get the rooms downstairs… just saying" Kim shouted before running up

I look at Naomi who had a huge grin on her face

"I guess we'll be going upstairs since you seem to listen to everything the doctor said" I said raising my eyebrows

"Shut up" she said before laughing, reaching for a donut and pulling my hand to follow Ben that was showing Katie, Effie and Panda around.

"Katie and I will stay in this one so that leave you two the room down the hall" Ben said with a smile

"Oh no me and Effy aren't doing the surf and turf… I've got a boyfriend… is name is Thomas… Is a blinking dream" Pandora answered to Ben who laughed

"Then you two can take the room next to Kim's upstairs… it's the second door on the left… I would tell you take a room each but I'm not sure if mother will be staying here or back at the hotel" he said smiling at Katie who had turn bright red

Panda reached for Effy's hand practically yanking her arm off pulling her upstairs. We all stared at each other awkwardly before Ben pointed to the door at the end of the hall smiling and pulling Katie into the other room. I turned my gazed back at Naomi smiling and before I knew it she was pulling me to the room.

***** Naomi *** **

I laid there defeated yet with a smile. Emily was right. I couldn't last an hour with her in the same room. Hell I couldn't last minutes. I gently stroke her side as I got lost in those breath taking brown eyes of hers and as I did I couldn't help but to feel that something was on her mind.

"You ok Ems?"

"Yeah" she whispered in that sweet husky tone of hers

"What are you thinking about?"

"You"

"As much as like the answer I'd love some details" I said smiling

"Are you sure about this?" she asked looking at me concerned

"About what?" I asked confused

"Coming back to Bristol… I know you say you wanted to but we haven't talked about it"

"Yes I'm sure"

"But you love it here"

"No… I like it here"

"But I thought

"It's just a school Ems… The career isn't going to change because I change of school… I'll still be studying what I want and I'll be with you… and that I love" I smiled before giving her a tender kiss

I felt her hands on my neck pulling me closer. I slowly lay on top of her never parting my lips from hers.

"I love **you**" I whispered before kissing her again.

"I would follow you" she whispered. I looked at her confused

"I mean if you asked me to… I would" she said shyly before biting her lower lips. I smiled

"I know, but it's my turn to… I mean you followed me for a year at college" I kissed her once more

"You're quite the little stalker" I said giggling

Her jaw dropped and I couldn't help but to wink at her playfully

"Coming from the girl who kidnapped me to Cyprus for two month"

"Sure Kidnapping, that's what it was" I said

I was about to lean in to capture her lips with mine when we got interrupted by a loud banging on the door

"OYH BITCHES! Start getting ready we're going out in 20 min and if your asses are not out the door by then we're leaving without you" Katie shouted from behind the door

"Sounds good to me" I shouted back

"We'll be ready Katie" Emily shouted looking at me

"Passing on the chance to have a whole apartment to ourselves? You sure you're ok Ems?" I said laughing

"Yes, more than ok" she said with a huge smile on her face before giving me quick peck and getting up

"Are you coming? I don't know about you but I need a shower"

"I knew there was some hidden intention to you saying yes to Katie" I said raising my eyebrows

"You're coming or what?" she asked in a bossy tone which she knew oh so well what it did to me

"Yes Ma'am" I answered firmly before getting out of bet to follow her in giggling.

*****

*****

*****

**Effy's birthday is on Monday! I wonder what's in store for her? **

**Is a night out in London possible without some drama added to it?**

**With last weekend it sounds hard to believe doesn't it?**

**Shouldn't Kim stay home and rest before her audition?**

**Will she get in a police chase? We all know how much she loves to piss her mom off!**

**Should Katie be eating magic donuts before meeting the future mother in law?**

**Do we have another pair of twins in the bunch?**

**Will Naomi and Emily take up on Ben's idea?**

*****

**Next time on BDR**

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

****** Chapter 36 ******

*****Emily*****

"What the fuck Ben? I thought you said I was going to like this new place?" Kim said annoyed as she stop the car

"You are! Just wait"

"We've been here like two years ago"

"New owner… New place… and they have this open mike thing"

"Since when are you into open mike?" she looked at Ben with the probably funniest face I've ever seen

"I haven't had remotely enough donuts if you think you're going to get me to sing" she rolled her eyes and started to walk to the door

"There's a whacker load of people look at the line it's going to take hours before we get in" Panda said before starting walking to the back of the line

"Uh Panda… We don't do lines" Kim said before the bouncer lifted the rope as if she had said some secret password

"Oh so you're like Thomo! You sell tickets to!" Panda shouted excited

"Yes that's it" Kim said laughing

I heard a few people shouting in the line obviously angry but didn't pay much attention. Personally I felt bad about enjoy this a little.

"Mother fucker… Either I was inexplicably of my face that night or they like completely changed the place" Kim said looking around

"Both… Now come on our table is over there" Ben said laughing before walking to the table and pulling the chair for Katie to sit.

I walked to my chair and raised my eyebrows at Naomi before giggling

"Dream on Fitch" she said laughing before sitting on hers

I pouted still standing and she smiled and pulled the chair still sitting. I rolled my eyes still giggling and set. She leaned in to kiss me and I slowly pulled away

"Dream on Campbell" I said playfully

"Oh I am… and just so you know… whipped cream is involve" She answered before stilling a quick peck from me

I bit my lip and tried to not picture knowing it would be the only thing on my mind if I did. To my luck the waitress arrived to ask for our order and took me out of my thinking. Ben order a round of shots and Kim and I where the only one to pass on it. Every one ask for their drinks as well.

"Come on Kimmy one shot isn't going to kill you" Ben pleaded

"Ehm my doctor says otherwise plus you know once I had one I don't stop… oh and don't call me that I feel like a two year old when you do" She frowned and we all laughed.

"Is it that time of the month? Cause you're awfully moody" He said laughing and Kim's jaw dropped to the floor

"No it's not… and I'm not moody I'm just nervous"

"About what?" I asked surprised

"I don't know if you recall but the actual reason why we're here is for my audition?"

"Why are you nervous? I mean you used to be so sure about your dancing well even rather cocky"

"Yeah you're a whicked dancer Kim!" Panda added

"Yeah but I've been a bit off"

"Just wait to see my surprise! Should take your mind of it!" Ben said with a grin on his face

We all looked at each other confused and Kim just proceeded to lit her fag and took a zip of her coke

"Hi… I'm Bob"

Kim practically chocked on her coke to contain her laughter

"Bob? Please tell me that's not your surprise" she turned to Ben who nodded as he frowned

"I couldn't help but to notice you from across the room and I just knew I had to meet you… and buy you a drink" the guy said cockily as he pulled a chair and set next to her placing a drink in front of her

Kim sighed before taking a zip of her coke and Naomi and I chuckled

"Original… thanks but I don't drink" she rolled her eyes before pushing the drink back in front of the guy

Bob had been talking about his car for a good 10 min and Kim was just taking a drags of her cig obviously uninterested

"You know babe, not a lot of guys are as well establish as myself at this age I mean you most of notice me talking about my fancy car and all… looks like it's you lucky night"

Katie practically spit her drink on Ben obviously more than amused at the situation and the rest of us were just staring at the guy probably with the same thing on our mind. "Is he for real?"

"What car do you drive again?" she asked with a bored out of her mind tone

"Volvo V70" he answered proudly

"Isn't that like a station wagon or something?"

"Yeah Uncle Pete drives one of those right Katie?" I said laughing

"Try Aunt Lea" she answered before we all burst into laughter

"Do you even know who she is?" Katie asked the guy still amused

"Katie don't" Kim stopped her

"Well I actually noticed I never asked you name babe" Bob said before running his finger down Kim's arm.

She pushed he's hand away disgust

"Yeah that's because you were too busy talking about you're shit ass car… by the way my psy says that's a way for guy to compensate for the lack of length down there" she pointed to the guy's crutch

"Shit ass? 3.2 liter… 235 horse power and V6 engine… I don't call that a shit ass car babe"

"Glad you read the brochure… but I don't date guys whose car is worth less than my watch so piss off yeh?"

The guy just looked at her in shock

"Uh goodbye Bob" she said looking at the guy sitting there

"Prissy bitch" he muttered as he got up and left

"How could you stand that?" she asked looking at Katie

"Why are you looking at me!" Katie shouted

"Uh I've actually seen the guys you dated before and that was pretty much a clone of them" Kim answered laughing which caused Naomi to burst into laughter followed by me

"Was not!"

"Ehm Danny was actually worst I think!" I said still laughing

"Well at least he didn't drive a station wagon"

"Right he drove the… what did he call it again? right the "Pussy Wagon"' Naomi managed to say before trying to catch her breath

"Pussy wagon?" Ben said rising he's eyebrows at Katie

"Ok so where the fuck is that surprise cause I actually think I died of boredom with that guy… twice"

"Patience has never been one of your qualities as it?"

"Coming from the guys who ask for Christmas gifts in summer"

"Look" he pointed to a girl who had taken the stage sitting on a chair with her guitar and started to play

Play turned blowing the smoke of a newly lit fag. The girl was a freaking chimney.

"Who's that?" she asked turning at Ben confused

"I get you like it?" he said with a grin

"She's cute but still doesn't answer my question"

"Cute? She's totally you're type!" he said apoled

"My type? What the fuck is my type?"

"Hot!" he answered like it was obvious before getting hit by Katie on the shoulder

"He has a point" I said smiling

"Should I hit you on the shoulder?" Naomi said raising her eyebrows at me and I bit my lip knowing I was totally busted

"Oh no… Please don't do this again" Kim begged Ben

"Do what?"

"Set me on blind dates I don't know about"

"Again?" I said amused

"Yes again… that's like the 3rd time… the last one actually threw me out of her room in my underwear… apparently Ben think my types are psyco's"

"Oh my god! I remember that! She actually got to my house in underwear!"

We all burst into laughter

"Why the fuck didn't you ask for your clothes?" Effy asked

"Shit Effy why didn't I think of that! … Of course I asked for them you twat… she wouldn't open the freaking door… I actually had to find a cab, try to not get molested while doing it and get to my house to then realized my Keys were in my pants so I had to knock on Ben's door at 3h30 AM"

"My dad answered… just in case you were wondering" Ben said laughing

"Yeah well he was used to see me in my underwear anyway"

"I promise you're going to like her!"

"No… you promised I would like the other ones to… plus what makes you think I'm not dating anyone?"

We all looked at her

"Fine I'm not but do I look like I need to be set up on a blind date?"

"Yes" we all said in unison

"You guys are just agreeing with him because it's entertaining for you guys to see in what shit I'm going to get myself into this time"

We all looked at each other

"Yes"

"I'm not meeting her… this is shit… and I don't need shit I need to focus about tomorrow…

She suddenly stopped and rolled her eyes

You have got to be kinding me… Blind date and now this… So much for no drama this weekend" she said looking at the door

We all turned around only to see… Amy… what the fuck was she doing here… no… what the fuck was she doing walking towards our table.

"Do we hate her?" Panda ask confused

"Yes Panda" Effy answered blankly

"Ok we hate her" She answered as if Effy had ordered her to

"Hey doll " Amy said winking at Kim

"Doll? I think you've got the wrong table sweetie" Kim answered irritated

"Naomi" she smiled before throwing me a look

I could feel my blood boil inside and all I wanted to do is get up and punch the living hell out of her. I started to get up only to feel Naomi pushing me back down and whisper in my ear "It's not worth it" and as she slowly pulled away I gripped on her neck pulling her into an ardent kiss. Naomi was clearly surprised by my act for a second before finally kissing back as eagerly as I was.

"Right so now that that's been cleared why don't you go throw yourself at some other girl's girlfriend cause well she evidently not interested" I heard Kim say still occupied making my claim

Gosh I loved that girl… She had said exactly what I had wanted to only in words. Well there was a lot more I wanted to tell her but I wasn't about to break this mind blowing kiss to give her a piece of my mine. Like Naomi had said… She wasn't worth it.

"She's gone now" I heard Katie in the background not particularly interested

I felt Naomi's hand on my waist pulling me closer to her practically causing me to fall of my chair and I couldn't help but to smile into the kiss.

"hellooo? She's gone you can't stop now" Katie shouted

I felt Naomi's hand pulling away from my waste causing me to open my eyes never separating my lips from hers only to see that she was flipping Katie the finger which caused me to chuckled.

"Ok I don't know about you guys but I'm going to dance before the start going at it on the table"

I heard a chairs moving which clearly meant Kim had been followed by the rest of the table. Naomi gently traced my jaw line with her lips slowly making her way to my ear.

"You should get jealous more often" she whispered pleased

"You should mention whipped cream more often" I whispered letting out a little giggle I wasn't able to contain

"You better pray it's still there because what I'm…

I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers. It was enough my mind was filled with what was going to happen latter on tonight to have her tell me what she had planned on doing. It would be to much.

"Amen" I whispered into her lips before closing the gap between us.

***** Kim*****

"At what time is it?" Effy asked randomly

"What time is what?"

"Your audition"

"Oh got to be there at 7h30"

"I'll go with you"

"What?" I said in shock

"I said I'll go with you"

"I heard but ehm why? You do know its 7h30 AM right?" I said laughing

"Don't make a big deal out of this… I'll just go ok?" she said obviously irritated

"Aw! Elizabeth Stonem you want to be there to support me!"

"Shut the fuck up yeh?"

"I love you too you big softy"

The truth is as much as I was playing with her I felt touch by her intentions. It meant a lot to me that she would want to come. And I knew that to show that she cared was a big deal for her. Even though she had always made me understand she did the fact that she… Miss "I only took course in the afternoon because I don't wake up before 11 am" wanted to come for moral support meant a whole lot more that she think. I couldn't sustain the urge to hug her and I did.

"Fuck sakes I'm not jumping off a bridge for you or something"

"Thank you" I said appreciative

"You welcome" she answered smiling for a second before pointing to her drink that was now empty.

I nodded understanding what she had meant and she walked back to our table followed by Panda to pore herself another one. I just kept on dancing for a while and felt a warm breath on my neck.

"How about a replay of last weekend" she whispered in my ear and I turned around to see Amy

"Not interested"

"Sure about that? You seemed to be the other night"

"Yeah well I actually learn from my mistakes"

"I've got a proposition for you"

"Like I said I'm not interested"

"You will be… trust me" she had a grin on her face and I could feel she was up to something

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Naomi… and you're going to help me"

I laughed

"And why would I do that?"

"I've seen the way you look at ginger over there… so what do you say we team up and both get what we want"

"What do you say you get the fuck out of here before I have you thrown out" I was starting to get really angry

"And stay away from Naomi or I'll make your life a living hell"

She laughed

"How would you do that? You leave in fucking Bristol"

"I'm Kimberly Jones" I hated to say thing like that but being who I was had come with some advantage like resourceful conection

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

I took a step closer to whisper in her ear.

"That you don't want to fuck with me… and that's a figure of speech… if it was literal you made it very clear earlier that you're dying to… now like I said earlier… leave before I have you thrown out"

*****

*****

*****

**I'm not too happy about this chapter but what the hell. I think I'll be doing 3 or 4 more chapters Max… Effy's birthday is getting closer! I can promise you something you really didn't expect is going to happen and leave it at that!**

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

******Chapter 37 ****  
***Emily*****

I woke up to a loud sound. Probably something that had fallen on the floor. I squinted my eyes trying to block the light away and groaned after a few minutes of failed attempted. I turned to look if Naomi had awakened. She hadn't. She was still sleeping looking as angelical as someone could. I loved watching her sleep. Her face always looks so peaceful and sweet. I couldn't contain a giggle as I saw I tiny bit of cream on her jaw line. How could have I miss that? I smiled remembering the events of last night. Katie and Effy got trashed as usual, Panda was just being Panda, Ben well was just being Ben and a pain in Kim's ass as she stated herself after he had forced Julie "The singer" on her and she had turned out to be rather stalkerish. Which was rather entertaining for Naomi and I… Thinking about us... After that heated possessive kiss to make "Amy/Slut I want to punch in the face" go the fuck away needless to say we couldn't wait to get back to the apartment. And when we finally did… Well let's just say that whipped cream was definitely involved. I giggle once more remembering it. What had started as sensual foreplay had turn into a food fight resulting in both of us being bath in whipped cream… Which bring me to the best part… no shower… just me and Naomi licking the whipped cream off every inch of each other's bodies. Apparently I had missed a spot. I leaned closer to place a gentle kiss letting my tongue slowly trace over her jaw line over the memory of last night.

"urhm… what are you doing?" Naomi grunted

"Left over's" I said before biting my lower lip

"Uhm any left?" she said slowly opening her eyes

"Yes… still some there" I answered before laying a tender kiss on her lips

I felt her hands on my neck pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I pushed myself on top and then I heard that sound again. The sound that had caused me to wake up which caused me to pull away.

I looked at Naomi and we both started to laugh.

"We should go see what happened"

"We should"

And before I knew it we were kissing again. It made it harder for me to pull away when I felt Naomi's hand going south.

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH SHIT…. FUCK … FUCKING FUCK"

"Ok we should really go see what happened" I stated after hearing the shouting

"Yeah"

Naomi got up and reached for our "Never used" pj before making our way out. I walked in front and stopped as I reached the kitchen. My eyes wide open and my mouth half open. Naomi slapped the back of my head as she passed by before sitting on one of the chair of the counter of the kitchen

"OYH!"

"Stop perving" she said raising her eyebrows

"What was I perving at?"

"At Kim's a…

She stopped a soon as I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms obviously aware that I had cought her perving on Kim as well. Kim was in knickers and a long shirt and had bent over to pick something from the floor causing us to meet face to face with her ass and bare legs or should I say face to ass.

"Fucking hell… son of a

"What the fuck happened?" Naomi asked laughing

"Clumsy me making pancakes... that's what happened" Kim answered straitening herself up with a pan in her hand

"Please explain… How do you drop a pan?"

"How do I drop a pan on my feet right before an audition? Jeez I don't know Naomi!"

"Shit are you ok? Did you burn yourself?" I asked worried

"I'm fine it's the handle that hit me…"

"What time is it anyway?" Naomi asked still half asleep

"6h30"

"What are you doing up? We got back like at 3"

"My audition is at 7h30 and I wanted pancakes" she answered in a childish voice

"I thought you said you weren't going to eat?" I said laughing

"Yeah well that was before I remembered I love food too much and that if I didn't eat, food was going to be the only thing on my mind"

Naomi and I laughed before I reached for one of the already made pancakes and took a bite

"HEY! That's my breakfast!"

"You're kidding right? There's like 10 of them"

"I made to much dough…" she walked towards the fridge and started to go threw it frantically

"ben? BEEEEN" she started to shout

"BEEEEEEN"  
"WHAAAT?" he answered back furiously

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD WHIPPED CREAM"

"THE FRIDGE"

"IT'S NOT THERE"

Naomi and I both looked at each other guiltily before giggling. Kim turned around and looked at us. We both started to look at each other and then at Kim back and forth. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows

"Did you finish it?" she asked firmly

I looked back at Naomi who was trying not to laugh

"You know what… Don't answer that… no whipped cream for Kim…"

"BEEN?"

"WHAAT!"

"MAPLE SYRUP?"

"TOP CABINET… IS THAT IT? CAN I GO BACK TO FUCKING SLEEP?"

"YES"

"where the fuck is it…

She turned back to look at us again

"Did you take the maple syrup to?"

"NO!"

"Sure?"

"YES!"

She started to go thru the cabinet again and finally found it. She poured almost half the bottle on her pancakes

"I leave that here... just in case you need it" she winked and walked to the table in front of the counter and proceeded to eat her pancakes.

"What are you guys doing awake anyway?" she asked with her mouth half full

"What do you think?"

"Oh… sorry"

"You're forgiven if you give some of your pancakes" I said wishful

"I'll remain unforgiven fuck you very much" she said laughing and I pouted

"Are you sure you want to use your last pouting privilege for pancakes?" She said still laughing

We had made a deal. Knowing that she could never say no when I made a sad pouting face we had decided that I would only get to use it so many times a month.

"It's not my last! I still have another one!"

"No you do not! Pouting for my French fries counted double!"

"We did not agree on that!"

"Well if I pouted for the room to get laid when you and Naomi were about to... it would count double right?"

"You can't pout for shit… it never works"

"Whatever pouting for French fries counts double so do you want pancakes or not?"

"If Naomi can have some to yes"

"Fine if you want to give her your half it's your problem"

"Fine give me the pancakes"

"Do you have any idea how bloody ridiculous you two sound right now?" Naomi said mockingly

"I agree"

We all turned to see Effy standing there looking like she had been in a fight and then ran over by a bus.

"You woke up!"

"I told you I would didn't I? Plus with you two shouting I didn't really have a choice"

"Want some pancakes?"

Effy didn't answer and just walked to the table and reached for Kim's plate before going to sit at a chair next to Naomi on the counter.

"HEY! What is it with people stilling my breakfast!"

"Why don't you make some more and wake up the rest of the house" Effy said before taking a bite

"What about me?" I made the sad face again as I watched Effy eating my fucking half of the pancakes with Kim's as well

"Fine I'll make some more but only because I barely took two bites of mine"

"Sure that's why" I said with I triumph smile on my face. Sad puppy face works every time.

"Campbell pancakes?"

"Yes please" she answered in the cutest childish voice

Which urged me to wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my shin on her shoulder. She placed a soft kiss on my cheek before resting her hand on one of mine intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Fucking hell I'm going to kill Ben for this" Kim grunted before putting the pan down and reaching for her phone

"For what?"

"He thought giving to Julie aka "I have a picture of you as my cell phone background" my number would be hilarious and she's hasn't stop texting me since we left the club!"

"Why do you answer?"

"I haven't! I'm going to have to change number I swear"

Someone knocked on the door which caused us all to look at each other.

"Oh god she followed us here"

"Don't you think she would of knocked about 3 hours ago if she had?" Naomi said amused

"Ehm good point"

"Kim you're not wearing any pa…

To late… she never seemed to care about opening doors half naked anyway…

"Oh my god Kim LOOK AT YOU!"

It was a tall blonde women who was standing at the front door. She was quite beautiful. She had piercing green eyes, perfect white skin and a dazzling smile.

"VIVI! Ben told me your plane was landing tonight!"

That was Ben's mother? Now I know where he got his looks and the heights from. She could easily pass as he's older sister if she wanted to.

"Yes well Simon forgot all about a meeting he had in Chicago so I had to come earlier… you know how he is"

"Yes disorganization runs in the male Callahan gens"

Kim reached for her bag and the women walked right in

"Unfortunately but Look at you! You're all grown up! How long as it been? Still stunning as usual by the way!"

"Aw you talk like it's been ages!"

"It has! It's been what 2 years now?"

"Oh my god you're right! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to lunch in Paris this summer!"

"Oh it's ok… Ben filled me up on your situation! You poor thing! Having to stay locked in your room for most of your stay in Paris! How dreadful"

"Yes well tell that to my mom"

"How are you two doing?"

"I try to avoid as many conversations with her as I can as usual... she's been out of control since summer"

"Well if I know Marie as well as I think I do... I can tell it mustn't have been easy for her"

"Right"

"Oh my! Look at you! As she got you on one of those crazy diets again?"

"No! I just …. Started to dance again… you know how I get"

Naomi chuckled and I thighten my grip on her hand as a sign for her to hold it in. the truth is I wanted to laugh as well knowing the real reason for why she had lost the weight.

"Yes… you push yourself to hard dear… Oh look at me babbling how rude… hello"

"Hi!" we all answered in unison still caught off guard

"Oh dear if I'd known Ben had some many friends over I would have gone to the hotel! I hope I won't be taking one of you girls room!"

"No it's ok we're sharing so your room is free… oh sorry I'm the one being rude actually... This is Naomi, Emily and Effy" Kim answered

"Effy! I've heard so much about you! It's nice to finally meet you" The women smiled genuinely

"Nice to meet you too" Effy smiled confused

"I'm Viveka Ben's mother… but you can call me Vivi… everyone does… Where is Ben actually?"

"Still sleeping"

"Oh I forgot it was nearly 7… And when will I be meeting this famous Katie he hasn't stopped talking about!" she asked more than excited

"She's actually Emily's twin sister and very soon... You're going to absolutely love her" Kim said with a smile

"Well if she looks as lovely as you do dear I think Ben as found is other half"

I smiled awkwardly

"Thank you" I mumbled shyly

"You'll see! She's perfect for him! She should sort him out in no time" Kim said laughing

"I SMELL PANCAKE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE EAT THEM ALL OR I'M GOING TO K…

"KATIE! You're awake! Finally! Look whose here!" Kim stopped her before she could start embarrassing herself

Katie stopped in her tracked her mouth half opened looking like she had just seen a ghost. She obviously had figured out who was standing in the kitchen in front of her. I couldn't help but to chuckle at the fact that her hair was a total mess and still had some of her make up from last night and the situation was just to bloody hilarious.

"Shit It's 7h10 I'm going to be late! Come on Effy we've got to go"

Kim ran to her room and we all stood still not knowing what to do. Thankfully Kim came right down after what had seem forever when it was possibly about half a minute.

"Effy hurry up I can't be late!" she threw a shirt at Effy

"You'll get changed in the car let's go! Bye Vivi sorry I have to run out like this but I've got an audition but let's all have lunch shall we?"

"Absolutely! That sounds like a delightful idea!" Ben's mother answered

Effy stood up and followed Kim outside.

I turned my gaze back to Katie who hadn't moved an inch. I was laughing hysterically inside at this awkward situation. Boy was I glad I wasn't in her shoes right now.

*****

*****

*****

**Next Chapter will be lunch with mama Ben! And then Sunday and Finally Effy's birthday! Hope you liked this chapter! What question would you asked as a teaser? :P**

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;) **


	38. Chapter 38

******Chapter 38**** **

*****Kim*****

"Number 312" I heard some guy shout

Ok breath this is easy… you've done this before… so many times… it's just a stupid audition… who am I kidding I haven't been in one ever since… ever since he died… I never stopped dancing after it but I never advanced like I would have wanted to… never went back to an audition after it. I felt a hand on my shoulder that caused me to come back to reality.

"You're going to do great… I'll be watching" Effy said before smiling

"Thanks"

I was glad she had come. I needed this. I needed the moral support. I started to walk in and gave my form to one of the "Judge". I felt like I was in the X factor or something. Except there where 5 of them one of them being the infamous Pierre Saint Claire. I had broken more ballerina than hurricane Katrina had broken houses. I wasn't sure what he was doing here since I was told this was a small production. There was also this women. She looked so familiar but for some reason I couldn't place the face.

"Right… What will you be dancing to?" Pierre ask in this irrating pushed French accent

"Jai ho"

"Oh great is classical music dead?" he stated annoyed

"I actually like to see what she can do with it… Proceed please" the women said smiling

I felt the beat starting. And just blocked them out. Blocked them out like I used to do when I was performing. Just pretend I was in the studio practicing. Just me and the music. I closed my eyes and just felt the music and started to move to the rhythm. I had forgotten how much I loved the rush. The rush I would feel at these auditions. The rush I felt every time I performed in front of a public. I couldn't remember why I had stopped. It felt amazing. Even better than when I danced for myself. I listened carefully to the music waiting for the chorus. For the hardest part of my choreography. Yes it was unconventional. I had opted to mix ballet with RnB. But when have I ever done anything conventional. Plus there were about 400 girls at the audition today. And I was sure that 90% of them had done some boring ballet moves to some different kind of music feeling it would make them stand out. But none of them had actually had the balls to do something that could "upset" the judge. And knowing Pierre he would probably hated it. But I personally didn't care. I could feel myself getting a bit carried away like I did when I practiced and started to focus again… I possibly had about 10 second left to impress them so I decided to do Italian fouettes which I hadn't practice in ages. I wasn't sure it was a good idea being it was possibly one of the trickiest moves in ballet and required a lot of discipline and practice but what the hell I remembered being the only 12 year old in my academy being able to pull it off and flawlessly.

As I heard clapping I figured I wasn't such a bad idea after all. I turned to look at Effy who had a broad smile and smiled back.

'I see you haven't got any previous experience" Pierre stated coldly

Talk about a fucking asshole

"I do… I just didn't know I had to bring a historical" I answered neutrally

"And what would that experience be then?"

"Well the most important one would be being Clara well Marie in The Nutcracker at the New York city ballet for one night about 5 years ago" I shivered as I mentioned that night

"5 years ago… ahah darling that would mean you were 13 and there's only one girl that has managed to do that… it was that little prissy upper east sider… what was her name again?" he said laughing which caused me to clench my teeth to retain myself from walking up there and punch him in the face

"Kimberly Jones"

"Yes that was her name!"

"No… That **is** my name… funny how you noticed how I didn't have any "previous" experience but you didn't even bother to read my name… And you didn't wonder how much of a coincidence it was that that little prissy upper east sider also left after the first night? Or the fact that it was 5 years ago as well? You couldn't have thought OH it's her… But then again you don't think do you? You just take down ballerina after ballerina just because you were shit and couldn't make it… so you know what Pie_RR_e… I don't need this shit… you can stick your production and that fake ass accent up your ass… well if there enough space left in there cause looks like that stick is pretty far up it" and with that I walked right out

That was why… well one of the main reason why I had stopped. I love dancing. And that night my father died… that night I had reached any young ballerina's dream I noticed that it had turned into a job and not a passion anymore. So I decided to dance for myself and maybe later on come back. It took 5 years for me to decided maybe I should. And Pierre just made it clear I definitely shouldn't.

"Fucking bitch… Everyone knows he's from Brooklyn anyway he's a fucking joke"

"You're ok?" Effy ask trying to catch my pace

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered a bit to stiffly

"For what it's worth I think it was impressive"

"I know… I'm probably the first person ever to tell Pie_RR_e to shove something up his ass" I laughed

"No I mean the dancing… I know I know shit about ballet but I actually got Goosebumps from watching you" She smiled

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer playfully

"That's cause I'm awesome"

"I see Pierre's ego is contagious"

"Fuck you!"

"Well that's no way for a ballerina to talk" a soft voice stated

I turned around as I realized the voice was familiar

"Sorry?"

"I saw you that night" It was that women… one of the judge

"Ok" I said not really sure what to say and turned to walk away

"You completely disappeared after that… Why?"

"I didn't disappear… I'm here aren't I?"

"You haven't been in one production ever since that night"

"How would you know?"

"I do that for a living… I wrote an article about you… it never got published because like I said you completely disappeared from anything relating to ballet"

"Well then you must know what happened that night… and you saw how much I love people like Pierre… so why ask my reasons when there obvious"

"Because I personally knew your dad… and I'm sure it's not what he would have wanted and Pierre is just a poser… I didn't want him here… the financers did"

Who did she think she was… just because she had met my dad she thought she could tell me what he would have wanted for me?

"I'd like to think that my dad would have wanted me to be happy no matter what my decision was… and Pierre can't go fuck himself for all I care… I'm late for lunch… sorry"

"Please come back tomorrow… I saw how you're face lit up… I know you want this… and I want you to come back… at least for the 2nd call back… I can't guarantee anything because the financers make the final decision but if it was up to me I would of hired you without an audition… when they told me they had only found 2 girl in Bristol and gave me the names I didn't think it was you… you name is very common but when I saw you walk in I recognized you instantly… Just come… and if after you decided you don't want it… you can just say no… we all agreed on this… Well not Pierre but I think that would have to do with the fact that you told him he had a stick up his ass… this isn't his production… just see him as a prop… just someone to fill an empty chair"

I stood there for a moment, thinking. I looked at Effy hoping she would give me some kind of answer and she nodded. What the hell… it's just a call back… it's not like I'm saying yes for the part… Plus seeing Pierre's face when I walked in again would be priceless.

"Ok… I'll be there"

"Thank you"

I walked out and smile.

"What's with the evil face?" Effy asked confused

"That's Pierre's car" I raised my eyebrows

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Oh yes"

"Kim I swear I'm going to drag you to anger management if you do something"

"I'm sure we can find a center that has AA as well we could go together"

"Don't!"

And with that I dropped my bag and reached for my pointe. I knew I was going to have to buy new ones after that. But when you think about it I wasn't just doing it for myself. But for all the talented girls whose dreams were crushed by that wannabe. I grabbed the laces and started to swing them around before smashing them on the windshield, and then the capo, and finally one of the side mirror. I ran towards Effy, reached for my bag and her arm and pulled her towards my car, got in and drove away.

"You're a psycho you know?"

I looked at her and for some reason we both burst into laughter.

"You know you wish you had taken a swing!"

"Maybe…"

"He's going to shit a brick! It's like he's pride and joy!"

"Wasn't it a stick?"

I laughed even harder. Effy rarely joked but when she did she was freaking hilarious.

"I need a shower! We're going to stop by the apartment before lunch ok?"

"Kim?" she muttered awkwardly

I turned to look at her surprised at the tone that had come from her

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could… we could go visit him?"

I stared at her confused

"Visit wh… oh… you're sure?"

"Yeah"

"Sure… we can go…"

I turned the car around and we both stayed silent for the rest of the ride. I parked the car and got off. I looked around a sighed. I don't know why but I never felt comfortable in cemeteries. I waited for Effy to reach my side before starting to walk. I tried to discretely catch a glimpse of her expression as we got closer. I could feel she was as uncomfortable as I was if not more. I reached for her hand and squeezed it tight just so she would know I was there. I mean I was there but I meant I really was there for her. I stopped at the familiar stone in front of us and stared at it. I didn't know what to do… what to say… so I just waited for her to give me some sign. She set down and I looked at her wondering if maybe I should step back and let her be alone for a second. She slightly pulled my hand down and I took it as an indication to sit next to her. we both stayed there for a while just staring at the name. I felt Effy's hand starting to shake and when I turned to look at her my eyes caught a tear trailing down her cheek. She laid down resting her head on my crossed legs and just cried silently. Tears were now trailling down my own cheek and I quickly wiped them of before strolling my fingers in Effy's her affectionately for comfort. We never said a word. We just stayed there soundless for a bit. She set back up and we stared into each other eyes for a while. And for the first time I understood what my mother meant when she said that me and my dad had a stare… a stare that made it seem like we had all the answers. Effy had inherited it. We didn't need words. We simply communicated on another level. Letting each other know that everything was going to be find… and that even if we both had lost something we had gotten something in return… We had found each other and we were going to be there for each other no matter what. She smiled and pulled me in a hug before getting up and stretched her hand out to help me up. We walked back to the car and I just started to drive. I was glad we had come because even if no words had been spoken I felt more connected to her than ever before.

****** Emily ******

Oh god finally!

"Sorry we're late! I got there late and it took forever!" Kim said before taking a sit next to Effy

"How did it go!?"

"Oh great! I just love been stuck in a room with 400 hundred moody girls… When you haven't had a meal in 10 year you're not the happiest person" Kim answered laughing

"She told one of the judge to shove is fake accent up his ass" Effy answered with a smile

"So I get not too well"

"They want to see me again tomorrow"

"That's a good thing no?"

"Not when you bashed…

"EFFY!"

"Sorry"

What was that about?

"Yeah it's a good thing I guess"

"Oh Kim! You're going to get the lead no doubt!"

"Thank you Vivi!"

"I'm expecting front row tickets as soon as it start!" Vivi stated cheerily

"You'll be the first to get them …So what did we miss?"

"Well dear you were right! I absolutely love Katie… She's a delight I think Ben has found his better half!" Vivi answered enthusiastically smiling at a bright red Katie

"Cheers to that!" Ben said laughing raising his glass

"Yeah sure beats Rachel" Kim said laughing

"Oh my! Don't even mention that little gold digger good for nothing tramp"

"Tramp? I think cheap slut is more appropriate!" Kim said laughing

"Yeah should we start on your list of ex boyfriend?" Ben said raising his eyebrows

"Let's not"

"Kim dear I have the perfect match for you! You must come to the barbecue tonight!" Ben's mother stated

"What is it with everyone trying to set me up! I'm fine the way I am"

"Like what? Single?"

"Yes Ben single… single is fun"

"But dear you've been single for so long! You deserve someone to take care of you"

We all stayed silent for a second. It hadn't been that long. Not that Ben's mother would know. I looked at Kim who smiled amused at the uncomfortable silence at the table

"Oh Viv you should know by now that I can take care of myself! Always have! Plus I have Ef isn't that right Effy?"

"Yes" Effy smiled warmly

"See I'm not alone" Kim smiled playfully

"Still! You must meet him… Everyone as already agreed to come"

"Is that so? Well I guess I'll have to meet him then"

"He's a charmer! And a very handsome young man as well!"

"He wouldn't happen to have a sister?" Kim said laughing

"Oh you know Marie would kill me if I set you up with a girl!"

"Not if you surrounded by people at all time! then she would just say you're a doll for doing it!"

"Yes well always keeping appearance but you know she loves you"

"I'm not sure she would if I wasn't born with my dazzling looks" Kim said laughing

"I see you haven't changed a bit!"

"Oh she's actually on modest mode right now!" Naomi said laughing

"Very modest" Katie added

"What can I say… I own a mirror! Well I should check because Katie probably stole it"

We all laughed and Katie just turned even redder. Seemed to be her color today

"Still humoristic as well! So it's settled Ben will send you the address! Now we should go if we want to get there on time"

Viveka, Ben and Katie got up and said goodbye before making there way out

"Hey where are you going!" Kim shouted at Ben

"Shopping"

"I wanna to go shopping!" Kim said in a bratty childish voice and Ben turned and raised his eyebrows

"OH! That kind of shopping…" she mumbled before pouting

"What was that about?" I asked when they were gone

"Looks like Katie is getting a new wardrobe" Kim answered smiling

"You're kidding! I want a new wardrobe! So unfair!"

"You're the same size so so are you dummy!" Panda shouted

We all looked at each other surprised. Panda had for once a point.

"Ok can we go shopping now?" Kim said laughing

"Shit just a sec" she muttered before looking frantically for her phone in her bag

*** Kim on the phone***

"Ben? What's the deal with this barbecue

Wardrobe wise you twat

Oh yipidido sounds like fun… ok bye"

"Ok wild country club after party… shower and then shopping" she stated before getting up

"Oh cowboy! Sounds like whizzer fun! I've always wanted to ride a horse" Panda shouted excited and we all laughed at both her obliviousness and the way she always sounded dirty even if it wasn't intentional

What the fuck did wild country club after party mean anyway?

**Kim set up with a guy? That should be fun! Don't you think? **

**Sound's like Viveka is giving the group some props for an entertaining night for the group!**

**Will Katie come back looking like she came out of some WASP catalogue?**

**Will Emily model some of the new clothes for Naomi?**

**Was Kim being ironical about the party being fun?**

**Will Pierre be nicer after shitting that stick that was so far up his ass?**

**Will Kim get the part?**

**Will Panda get to ride a horse?**

**One more chapter until Effy's birthday! Aren't you excited? **

**Will Kim's present be some AA meeting gift certificate? **

**Maybe in the same center she'll go to her AM meetings?**

*

*

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

****** Chapter 39 ******

***** Emily*****

"Kim what the fuck are you wearing?" Naomi asked laughing

She was wearing a white V neck sweater and a white skirt. She looked like she came out of a Brooks Brothers sailor edition catalogue. She still looked good but I couldn't help but to laugh

"What do you mean what the fuck am I wearing! The question is what the fuck are you wearing! How the fuck did you guys manage to find hooker clothes in this store!"

"Hooker clothes? Nice Kim thank you!" I shouted

"You said wild after party" Effy said raising her eyebrows

"I said wild country club after party… Its called irony… wild for these people is taking tea at 5 and not 4"

"Cowboys have tea time to?" Panda asked confused

"It's not a cowboy party Panda" Effy said blankly

"Oh… Is it tennis party then? Cause Kim looks like she's going to go play in Wimbledon" Panda asked still confused

We all laughed and Kim's jaw dropped to the floor

"Amazing now I'm getting mocked by Panda… forget it I'll get you some guys outfit and will see how it looks"

She started to walk around the store followed by 2 of the sales women and throwing clothe in their arms and asking for size. We all stared at each others worried after seeing what she was pulling out.

"Ok Ems here try those… Effy you can try this… no wait something darker… that … Pastel colors for Panda… and Naomi you can try this on"

We all look at the clothes and then back to each other once more.

"You're Kidding right?" Naomi asked amused

"Look at what I'm wearing… do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No… it looks like you're a snobbish stuck up"

"Good…. that's what I was going for… now let's see if you can pull the pretentious bitch look"

"I'm not wearing that" Effy said annoyed

"Fine I'll find you a black skirt and sweater and you can put a white shirt under"

"Ok I think I need to ask since nobody else is going to… What kind of party is it then?" I asked

"The kind for snobbish stuck ups… but don't worry it's actually quite entertaining to listen to the shit they come up with"

"Why are we going?"

"Because you guys all agreed when I wasn't there and now I'm stuck with being set up with a guys that's probably going to be as boring as watching golf"

"Oh right… that's why"

"Ok can you try the clothes on already we're going to be late! And stop bitching it's not like I'm asking you to wear that all the time… I sure know I'm not wearing that outfit again… well at least not together… the sweater with jean could be nice… or the skirt with a nic…

"OK! Just don't start rambling" Effy stopped Kim

"I don't ramble anymore!"

"You do… sometimes" I said laughing before getting in the changing room

****************

"Ok Ben is shit at giving direction and I feel bad for Katie"

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see" Kim said laughing

"That's it… wait a second… I know this house… Sneaky little bastard! I swear to god when I catch him I'm going to choke him"

"What? Why?"

"That's Charlotte Baker's house"

"Oh her yes of course…" I said ironically

"You know Neverbe right? Multiply her by 10 and that's Charlotte… She was a year under me in NY… Our school had this whole thing about every grade being equal so prom wasn't just for senior but for the whole grade and shit like that… which made it worst because that meant every girl fighting to be "Queen B" like they love to call it Charlotte being the nastiest one of all… total disaster… She was like Neverbe little mignon actually… until Neverbe's boyfriend hooked up with her…"

"So I get you to don't get along" Naomi stated

"At all… her parents love me though… so Ben and I would always get stuck on trips with her since our parents were like super friends… she was like in love with Ben… Probably still is"

"So I get Katie won't get along with her either… sounds like tonight is going to be fun after all" Naomi laughed

"I bet you 100 bucks they'll make me play tennis"

"Oh so it is a tennis party! Whizzer I've never play tennis before!" Panda said over excited

We made our way into the house which was ridiculously huge… like a freaking castle… I looked around and stopped to look at a picture

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted a bit louder than I wanted to

Naomi and Effy turned around and looked at the picture on the wall

"Oh my god!" Naomi said shock before bursting into laughter

"What the fuck are you guys doing" Kim shouted before making her way towards us.

Her eyes grew wide and she placed her hands on the picture to cover it. I reached for her hands to pulled them down and laughed when I saw it again.

"So it **is** you in the middle! That's bloody hilarious! You had uniforms!"

"That's one class? There like hundreds of kids!" Panda stated in shock

"No Panda like I said… every grade was equal so class picture they would put us all together… there's Ben next to me who's a year older than me… and there's Charlotte and Neverbe see"

We all leaned forward to look closer… Charlotte had blonde hair, green eyes and was tan… she looked like a typical Californian girl you'd see on those reality shows. Kim was in the middle next to Ben looking quite fierce actually which was really funny to see. When you looked at the picture it seemed like the kids in the back where just a background and Kim and Ben where the main subject.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us you went to a catholic school!?" I asked amused

"Who said it was catholic?" Kim asked confused

"Uh the uniform looks like catholic school uniforms"

They did… plaid skirts white shirt and blue blazers and for the guys blue pants and the same shirts and blazers

"Dear god Fitch you have to stop watching porn! Look at the length of my skirt if I wore that in a catholic school the nuns would of all died of a heart attack"

"Ehm is it just me or is your skirt shorter than these two girls?" Naomi asked laughing

"Yeah well they were probably first year nerds… look at this picture my skirt was longer… guess I grew up… or maybe I had it shorten… most of the girls did it… after I did of course" she laughed

"Do you still have the uniform?" I asked amused

"Yes… I still wear the skirt sometimes why?"

"Nothing just asking"

"You can borrow it if that's what you wanted to ask… I'm sure Campbell would love it!"

I giggled knowing it was exactly what I was thinking and Naomi looked at me with her mouth half open.

"Why aren't you on that one?" Effy asked

"Oh that's when I got sent to military school… the one in the middle is Karen she's really nice… Charlotte must have got a fit when she didn't get to be in the middle! Oh and Neverbe isn't in it which mean she probably told everyone that that's the only reason why Karen got in the middle"

"What's the big deal about being in the middle"

"Oh in that school it was a huge deal… one guy and one girl get the middle if you're not a junior or senior it's like the biggest deal ever… they vote for it a week before the picture"

"I thought your school was all about being equal!"

"Yeah well didn't stop them from having votes for everything… picture, prom, most poise the whole tralala"

"Look at you Miss popular! You and Ben are in the middle in these two"

"Funny! That was my freshman and sophomore year and Ben's sophomore and Junior year… ok can we go now? I think Katie needs some saving urgent!"

We followed her to the garden. Everyone was dress in the same dress code we were and Naomi and I looked at each other amused.

"There's Katie… Come on Campbell lets go to the rescue"

"Why Campbell?" I asked stunned

"Cause I can help with charms and she can help with politics"

"What?"

"Just follow me… you'll understand"

We walked towards Katie and I saw a face of relief when she spotted us.

"Oh yes Bradford Venezuela is a mess… Murder capital of the world you know?"

Oh now I get it.

"Kimberly Jones! Well isn't that a pleasant surprise! If I didn't know those beautiful eyes of yours I wouldn't have recognized you! Look at you!"

"Bradford! It's been to long!" Kim stated in that fake tone she did oh so well before giving him two kisses

"Yes it's been! Your mother tells me you're studying in Bristol! What happen to Columbia? I always thought of you as an Ivy league kind of girl"

"Yes well I decided to pass on their offer"

"I heard you got into the law program in Harvard as well" some snooty women standing next to "bradford" stated

"Yes I did"

"Why would you trade Harvard for Bristol… It is completely foolish of Marie to let you do something like that!"

"Now come on Natalie… it's not like she'll ever have to work now"

"Well I think it is completely foolish of Bradford to trade Jessica for you… I was heartbroken to hear about the divorce Bradford… you and Jessica were made for each other" Kim stated smiling warmly at Bradford

Ben choked on his drink and an awkward silence took place and I looked at Naomi, Katie, Effy and an oblivious Panda.

"Well what where you guys talking about?"

"Well I was explaining to Bradford the situation in Venezuela right now"

"Oh really Christian! What a coincidence! Katie was talking about how the inflation over there is of the roof! And how in 2008 it was above… erh how much was it Katie? Above 30% right?" Kim smiled at Katie before nodding

"Yes above 30%" Katie stated smiling thankfully at Kim

"Right! I couldn't believe it when she told me that they where the 3rd country with the most inflation last year and that Zimbabwe was first with 11,200,000%! I mean wow 11,200,000%"

"Yes Zimbabwe as been first for quite a while Kim" Christian stated

"Oh and can you believe that if you live in Venezuela and live of the average wage there it's actually more expensive than London! Well Katie explained it with the adequate terms so it probably made more sense but you know what I mean"

"Yes I absolutely agree with Katie ! I was there two weeks ago actually for a meeting and the average wage in Venezuela is 372 US dollars and with Venezuela not having exchange rate it makes it very hard to live of that money because the government control the monetary rate so they say a dollar is worth about 2.15 bolivares fuerte which would make the average wage 800 bfs… I went to a restaurant and the bill came a about 430 bolivares fuerte which is like half of the average wage and it was a normal restaurant and we where 3… the dollars in the black market is worth about 6.7 bfs and it's the only way you can get extra dollars because the government only give you 500 cash a year and 2500 in credit card! And the country having more than 80% off the population being poor it makes the living practically impossible unless you get some outside incomes"

Gosh if I had to take 10 more minutes of this I was going to fall asleep. Poor Katie she had been there for more than an hour and I'm pretty sure she didn't understand half of what she had been told.

"KIM!"

I turned around to see who was shouting and I saw Vivi some guy and a girl holding the hand of a little boy. I recognized her from the picture. It was Charlotte. The little boy ran towards Kim and jumped into her arms

"look at you Alexander! Aren't looking handsome! How old are you now? like 7?"

"6! Do you want to come and play! Please pretty please!"

Kim put him down and kneeled to be at the same height has him

"Sure but give me 5 min yeh?"

"OK! But promise?"

"Jeez Alexander can you be anymore pathetic just go play with your little friends we're having grownup talk" Charlotte said quite meanly

"I'll be right there alex just give me 5 more minutes of boring grownups talk promise"

"OK!" and with that the boy ran off

"I see you still treat him like dirt"

"Well hi to you to Kim"

"Kim this is Jonathan the boy I've been telling you about" Vivi said pushing the boy towards Kim

"Oh Hi I'm Kim" she stated before stretching her hand out so he would shake it

He reached for it and placed a kiss on the back of it. I looked at Naomi and laughed silently at Kim's face when he did

"Enchanter" he stated

"Oh so you're French!"

"No but Vivi here was telling me all about how you were born and raised there and how your mother is French… it's weird I would of expected an accent from you"

"Well I lived 6 years in NY so it kind of faded after a while but my mom still has one though"

"Oh Kim did you hear our little Charlotte is team captain of the tennis team now!" Bradford stated proudly

"Oh I thought Karen took over after I left?" Kim said confused

"She did but this year unfortunately about two weeks ago she had an accident and broke her leg in 3 different places"

"Wasn't the Tierney tournament like a week ago?" Kim asked

"Yes charlotte got to play it for the first time!"

"The broken leg… so not an accident" Kim whispered to me and I laughed

"I'm not kidding"

I turned and looked at her in shock

"Poor Karen won't be getting back to school until January"

"Yes poor thing she won't be able to come to the Christmas ball" Charlotte said with a huge smile on her face

"Ok now it's been confirmed… definitely not an accident" Kim whispered once more

"Well I'm going to go meet my date… After all I did promise"

She nodded for us to follow her and we did more than happy. We settle on one of the table.

"For fuck sakes what took you so long!" Katie muttered

"Sorry I got lost… I mean the white house in front of the letter box… they're all white with letter box Ben"

"What kind of party is this anyway?"

"Yeah well welcome to my life… that's what I had to put up with like every afternoon for like 13 years"

"Now I understand why you hate it so much" Katie said laughing

"I told you"

"Yes well guess I had to see it to believe it"

"Kim Kim Kim! You promise you would come and play" the little boy said pulling on her arm

"Naomi can you still do those like swan with paper and shit?" Kim asked

"You mean origami? Yes why?"

"Right come on"

She reached for Naomi's arm and pulled her right out of her chair to the group of kids that were sitting at the table next to us. They had been sitting there for a good 20 min now showing them how to do origami and the kids seemed to have a lot of fun. I smiled broadly watching Kim and Naomi play, laugh and just meanly having fun with them. Naomi had a little girl sitting on her lap as she was trying to explain how she had to fold the papers. And Kim was playing some hand game with Alexander. They look so adorable and genuine around them.

"She's good with Kids" Effy said surprise

"Yeah who'd thought Miss "I'll punch the bloody living hell out of you" was good with Kid" I said laughing

"I was talking about Naomi… Kim's quite motherly when you think about it"

"Oh… Yeah she is" I smiled watching Naomi clapped when the girl had finally finish her swan

"Have you thought about it?"

"About what?"

"Kids you know…"

"Oh… not really… I mean we're 17… Kids sounds a bit like far away you know"

"I know… but you must of thought about it being…

"Gay?" I cut her off amused

"Yeah"

"Well I guess yeah… I'd like to have kids but I'm not sure how Naomi feels about it and like I said we're 17 so it's not like will be having this conversation any time soon" I laughed

"Well from the look of it I think she feels the same way" Effy smiled warmly nodding towards Naomi

"Yeah"

And out of nowhere someone interrupted my happy thoughts.

"Where's Kim?"

We all looked up to see Charlotte standing in front of our table with Jonathan.

"She's playing with your little brother why?" Ben answered interested

"My father thought it might be entertaining for us to play a match… you know there's nothing like a tennis match to entertain these people"

"Us?"

"Yes us… you still play don't you? I remember you used to be terrific player" Charlotte answered in a flirty tone causing Katie to look not to please

"Well you know me… There's two thing I'm good at… sports and sex" Ben said laughing before getting up and walking towards the kids table with Charlotte and Jonathan

Katie giggled and Effy and I looked at her

"What? It's true… well for the sex part at least… the rest we'll have to see" She stated with a grin on her face

"Do you think I could play?" Panda shouted excited

"I don't know panda" Effy answered blankly

"I told you they were going to make me fucking play… this is freaking ridiculous… what the fuck am I… A dancing monkey here to entertain"

Kim had walked back at our table pissed as hell

"Jesus it's just a match"

"Not for Charlotte… for her it's like a freaking competition and I haven't played in ages"

"Oh you're getting a bit competitive yourself don't you think?" Naomi stated

"I never lose and I'm not about to and you I'm going to get you for that" Kim said pointing at Ben

"Ehm Kim?"

"Ehm yes Em?"

"Where are you guys going to play?" I asked confused

"They have a court here… with bleachers and the whole shebang… come on let's go… Boy am I glad I decided to wear boy shorts under this skirt… and you better bring you're A game Callahan cause I'm not losing to neverbe's wannabe"

We followed Kim to the court and before getting there I reached for Naomi's hand and pulled her away from the mass of people walking towards the court. I looked around before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked surprise

"For being so adorable" I smiled

"Adorable? Is that so?" She laughed before gently kissing me

I gripped firmly on her neck to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. I felt her hand slowly trailing up my legs going slightly up my skirt. I reached for it surprised

"Public? Really?" I said stunned

"What can I say… you seem to bring that out of me Fitch"

"Bring out what? The horny part?" I said laughing

"You know what would be adorable?" She said seriously

"What?" I asked a little confused

She leaned closer her lips slightly brushing my jaw line causing me to shivered. Her lips finally reached my ears and she lightly nibble on my earlobe before whispering huskily

"You in that school uniform"

My mouth was half open when she pulled away and obviously being satisfied with my reaction she reached for my hand and pulled me towards the court before I could say anything.

"Where the fuck where you?" Katie asked

"Couldn't find my phone" Naomi answered before smiling cheekily at me

"Fine whatever sit down they're going to start"

I set between Katie and Naomi and Effy was sitting between Katie and Panda.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Naomi said amused

"Ehm I don't know why but I can't picture Kim playing tennis… And Ben? I don't know why I think Panda could do better!" I said laughing

"OYH!" Katie shouted appalled

"What? The only sports I've seen him do is shop!"

"Bitch"

"It's Fitch" I answered laughing

We all turned our gaze on the court when Charlotte started to shout a Jonathan for choosing head over tale. I turned to look at Naomi confused.

"It means Kim serves first… I guess it's an advantage"

I lifted my shoulder before turning back my gaze at the court. Kim started to bounce the ball on the floor. She threw it in the air and hit it

*PAFF*

"SON OF A BITCH" Ben shouted as the ball hit him right on the back of his head

"Sorry… I'm a bit rusty" Kim stated with a huge smile on her face

We all laugh knowing it wasn't an accident but her way to get Ben back for this.

"Careful sweetheart don't go breaking a nail" Jonathan shouted which caused Kim's face to go on bitch mode

Bitch mode wasn't a good thing. I knew this was going to turn into a dodge ball match more than a tennis one. Kim threw the ball in the air and hit it a lot harder that I thought she could. The ball went flying right pass Charlotte

"Ace" Charlotte father shouted as he was the referee

"What happen Charlotte? Forgot your glasses?" Kim shouted with a triumph smile

I turned to look at Naomi who was as shocked as me at the speed the ball had gotten.

"Looks like she can play after all"

After about an 1h30 sitting listening to bitchy comments back and forth and the occasional balls passing way to close to the bodies, some even hitting them … one hitting Jonathan right in the chest, one hitting Kim in the back when the point was actually over which caused her to get even madder and hitting one right on Charlotte's shoulder… the match was finally over. As you probably guessed Kim and Ben won 6-3 6-1 … I wasn't sure what the score meant but I was glad I wasn't going to have to listen to Kim bitching about losing on the way home.

"Looks like you still got it after all Ben" Kim said laughing

"Not too shabby yourself"

Katie jumped on Ben before kissing him a bit too sloppily which caused me to frowned.

"You didn't tell us you played tennis"

"I play every sports… that's my thing" she answered with a smile

"Is there one thing you don't do?" Effy said with a smirk

"Guys like Jonathan?"

We all laughed

"Seriously Ben how in hell did you mom think we would get along?"

"Bits me"

"Well I think we should go I'm all sweaty and sticky need a shower ASAP"

"Yes please" Katie said more than relief

"Plus you guys are going to have to wake up early tomorrow"

"Why?" I asked confused

"You're all coming to the audition aren't you?" she said raising her eyebrows

"Ehm sure" I said looking at the others

"Good… Now let's go before Charlotte ask for a rematch"

Needless to say we practically ran out the door.

*****

*****

*****

**Ok so this chapter was a bit boring but I still don't know how I'm going to finish this story right! : ( So next chapter will be Sunday AKA Kim's final audition and then Effy's birthday! Sorry it won't be the next one but I shouldn't have thrown the barbecue which made it a terribly unnecessary long chapter! But next chapter will have some drama so I'm sure it will make up for this one ;) Plus Naomi with kids is just too adorable ahahah!**

**Will Kim get the part?**

**Or just a huge bill for that car?**

**Will Emily get to borrow that uniform?**

**Will Naomi give her detention?**

**Will Effy get some kick ass birthday bash?**

**What will Kim get her for her birthday?**

**Will Katie get stuck on more of these boring barbecues?**

**Got anymore question for me?**

**Net time on BDR**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

******Chapter 40 ******

*****Naomi*****

I just laid in bed watching Emily sleep like I would do most of the time now. I haven't been sleeping for a while now I wasn't sure why… probably because I had a lot on my mind these days. I smiled when Emily mumbled something before smiling still asleep. I had seen it so many times and every single time it would make me smile. I stretched a little and decided I had done enough perving for the day. I mean hours of watching her sleep is starting to make me feel like a depraved sicko or something. I decided breakfast was the option. The sun had barely appeared so I was pretty sure it was bloody early but I didn't want to look at my watch. It only added frustration to the fact that I wasn't sleeping. I got out of bed quietly and tried to close the door as silently as I could. I waited for a second to see if Emily had awakened. When I didn't hear a sound I made my way to the Kitchen. I stopped surprised to see someone else awake. The living room was a mess. All the furniture moved against the wall. I stood still. Kim was in trainer shorts and a tank top and from the looks of it she had her iPod on full volume. I watched her as she danced. Probably what she had planned for the audition. I was surprised when I actually realized I had never seen her dance. I mean really dance… not club dancing. Now I understood why people spoke so highly of her in that area. I always thought dancing was kind of rubbish and easy in some way. But seeing what she was doing definitely made me change my mind. It actually looked really complex. I froze when she did some sort of spin "Christ… great … now she's going to think you were perving".

Kim jumped back out of fright and fell on the table that was against the wall and slept causing her to lend right on her ass on the floor.

"SHIT! What the fuck Naomi!" she shouted placing her hand on her bum out of pain

"Sorry… I wasn't sure if I should interrupted"

"Well good call I guess… I would have probably gone karate kid on your ass out of scare"

I laughed

"What are you doing up anyway its 5h30am"

I made my way to the couch that surprisingly hadn't been moved and set

"Couldn't sleep you?"

"I don't sleep" she said under her breath

"I see you couldn't move the couch" I said laughing

She settle on the floor and started to stretch

"Yeah I thought about pushing it but that would have made a shit load of noise"

"Oh and you falling right on the table didn't"

"Well that's your fault so Effy and Katie would have to kill **you**" she answered smiling

"Jesus! how the fuck do you do that?" I asked as she did a split and place her head on her knee

"Why? Need it for some kamasutra position or something" She asked laughing

I looked at her in shock. Oh god… Her and … No … I don't… Fuck it just ask

"What? You and Ems you di…

"NO! God no! Jesus Campbell what the hell?" She cutted me off shocked

"Sorry it's just…ehm

"What? I'm some kind of sex nerd? Sex nerd? Does that even exist? Wrong term… maybe s…

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Rambling" I said raising my eyebrows

"Right… I guess I got used to talking to myself" she said with a pensive face

"Are you talking to yourself now?" I asked laughing

"In my head… Maybe… well point is no kamasutra… I mean reading a book while ehm you know… not my idea of spicing things up you know… Plus I have enough book with class as it is to start adding them in my… ehm sex life "

"Right"

"Not that I couldn't do like the whole book… But I guess you already knew that… Perving on me and all" She chuckled

"I wasn't perving!"

"Sure hun whatever clears you conscience… I don't blame you… If I had a clone I'd probably perv to" She smiled mockingly

"You already perv on yourself Kim… You perv so much you make it seem like Katie doesn't own a mirror" I raised my eyebrows satisfied at the reaction I got from her

"Bitch"

"My middle name? What about it?" I quoted her favorite come back after some called her that

"Wow I'm impressed… looks like you're learning from the Yoda of bitches after all…"

We both laugh and when room finally went silent and she finally finished showing her elastic women super power or something she set crossing her legs and looked around apparently feeling the awkward silence as well. I decided to break it.

"So … why don't you sleep?"

"Habit… it's been a while… probably why I'm in all those club back at uni… to occupy myself you know"

"Don't they give you…

I stopped as I realized I was going on a touchy subject with her

"Pills?" she completed my phrase unbothered

"Yeah" I answered a bit uncomfortable

"Yeah they do… but with all the other ones I'm taking and all the new ones they keep adding I try to not take the ones that aren't actually a must… plus I feel kind of numb after I take those… that shit could put an elephant down… a whole family of elephant actually"

"Can you do that? I mean not take them?" I asked a bit concerned

"Yeah… they're just to sleep… with the whole parasomnia and all I didn't want to sleep before and well I guess I got used to it"

I looked at her confused

"Oh ehm nigh terrors… nightmares… I got a lot of that a while back… I would wake up like the whole building from the screaming so I thought not sleeping would be the answer… It's not so bad though… I just see it as more time to get things done" she laughed

"I wish I could see it that way" I mumbled

"Oh so it's not just today?"

"No...."

"How long?"

"I don't know… a few weeks I think"

"Oh… you're ok?" I felt a tone of concern in her voice

"Yeah… I'm fine"

She locked her eyes into mine and for some reason I never seemed to be able to look away after she did. I hated when she did that. It felt just like when Effy did it. It felt like they could read you like an open book. But in some way I was kind of relief she did. She raised her eyebrows in a way that told you she was waiting for a real answer.

"Did you ever wonder… I mean did you ever felt like you didn't know what you wanted anymore… for the future I mean… like you were so sure of what you wanted and when you finally got there you realized maybe that's not what you expected… not really what you wanted it to be?"

She laughed

"All the time… I mean I'm the living proof that you never really know what you want… from age 5 till I was like 15 I was absolutely convinced I wanted to be the next Margot Fonteyn and study law in Harvard… gosh I even had my room filled with Harvard teddy bears and flag and shit… I had Columbia as a back up… I mean I had everything planned perfectly to the last detail. And here I am… in Bristol studying psychology when I actually hate psychologist and doing a minor in acting when there's probably not one single director that is going to take me seriously… just see me as a shit load of publicity for the movie… actually no one will probably take me seriously anyway"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it… I kind of wish I had listen to my mom… even if she wasn't doing it for the right reason"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well how are you going to take seriously someone that ended up in magazine for getting trashed and fell of a boat or for punching someone or for driving a car into a store"

"You drove a car into a store?" I said stunned

"Not on purpose… I was with a friend and her phone fell on my side and I tried to reach for it and next thing you know I have some asian dude screaming at me for driving into his electronic store"

I started to laugh

"Worst was I didn't have a license yet and it wasn't my car… luckily my friend was 17 and had a license so I got community service after my dad's big shot lawyer bullshited the shit out of the judge"

"How old where you?"

"13… I had driven before… my friend was drunk and we couldn't find a cab so well it sounded like a good idea… it wasn't… and now I'm paying the price… before I just didn't give a shit but now I understand why I should have been more careful… because now the only thing people are going to see is just some other little spoiled heiress"

"But you're talented"

"Yeah but they'll never say that… they'll just say I financed whatever I'm planning on doing and that's why I'm in it"

"Who cares? As long as you know you are that's what's matters right?"

"I guess… but look at me bitching about my life when we were supposed to talk about you!" She said laughing

"Yeah well I thought it would be nice you'd get your turn for once… as much as you love to talk… you never seem to actually talk about… well… what's on your mind… at least I didn't know you felt like that"

"Yeah well I kind of feel like I shouldn't be bitching about my life when I've been bless with all I have… even if it's materialistic… But going back to the main subject… why do you feel like that? I mean it's obvious it's not about your relationship with Emily so I'm guessing it has to do with LSE?"

"Yeah"

"So what's wrong?"

I stayed silent not sure if I should talk about this with her first.

"This conversation is just between me and you if that's what your worrying about"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Always know what I'm thinking"

"I'm just observative… you broke eye contact and started to play with you necklace… you do that when you're nervous… and that can only mean 2 things… either you did something wrong or you haven't talked about it with someone and you're afraid that person will get mad if she finds out you talked to me first and well it's pretty obvious it's option 2" She answered before smiling

"Is that what they teach you in psychology class?" I answered laughing

"Nah just some boring shit… seriously I don't get why you need a degree to be one all you need to know is how to ask "And how do you feel about that?" in a fake concerned tone" She laughed

"Yeah well bits making you feel like you won't be able to make a change and that all politicians are full of shit"

"So you don't like the career anymore?"

"I don't know… it's just I feel I would be better of studying something that doesn't take me down and try to make a change in other way"

"So do it… you don't need to study politics to make this hell a better place"

"This hell?" I answered laughing

"Yeah didn't you hear? This is the pre-after life… there is no such thing as hell… this is hell… need to go thru the bad to get to the better… I think we're here to earn our way to heaven… and well if you screw it here you just reincarnate until you get it right… I must have been a serious psycho serial killer in my past life seriously!"

I laughed again. But when you thought about her theory it wasn't a bad one.

"Maybe you should start your own religion"

"Hey you could help me! Maybe that's a sign! That's how you're supposed to change the world!"

I've got to admit that girl could always turn a serious conversation into a good laugh.

"Yeah I think the world had enough of that… I mean scientology? Really?"

"I think my uncle is into that… Serious nut case" she nodded

"So I've you thought about what else you could like?" She asked going back on the subject

"Well I thought maybe film you know do some documentary about environment and what's going on around and all. It would be nice… traveling and all"

"That sounds amazing"

"Yes I don't know why I never thought about it before… but I saw this documentary not long ago on Africa and it was amazing… I got goosebumps… he really showed you what was going on… it wasn't some edited crap… it just felt so real and really made you want to do something about it"

"Yeah the good thing about it is you can do it on your terms and not on what is appropriate not like politics… no offense but when was the last time you heard a politician say what was really on his mind" She laughed

"Yeah I know… my first week there I went to a class were the teacher was basically teaching how to do stuff I've been protesting about my whole life"

"You should do film then… Bristol has a film program… I don't know if it's any good but I guess all you really need to learn is how to manage lighting editing and how to manage a camera… then what you do with what you learned is up to you"

"Yeah well it's not that easy… the guy of the documentary was there and he explained to us how he had to struggled to find financer that would be ok with his idea and all"

"Ehm Naomi?"

"What?"

"I hate to say these kind of things be you do know I practically need a whole building to keep my money right?"

I started to laugh

"What? I'm serious… I mean I always wanted to start a foundation of some sort and well I could finance you and start one about the subject you decided to take on and the documentary could be like a film to get founds and donation"

I looked at her surprised

"I know you can't just say hey I want to start a foundation and it happens but that could actually be the start I need for it… and with my contacts and your passion it could really turn into something big"

"You're actually serious about this?"

"Yeah… I've thought about it for a while… I mean I've been to Africa and I saw what was going on there and I've always wanted to do something to help and giving donation is great don't get me wrong but actually start something is much more rewarding and helps a lot more even if there's thousands of them there's never enough right?"

"Right"

"And this could actually be the answer of both our problem… I'll actually be working and helping and get taken seriously and you get the push to do something that you like and to make a change… and I wouldn't do something to encourage you to change of career and all to then tell you ehm know I decided not to do it"

I was still in shock… who would have thought the answer to my problems would be Kim. Heck who would have thought the answer to Kim's problem would be me.

"Campbell can you snap out of it already? I'm not just saying that to say it I'm actually serious about this… Like everyone seem to love saying about me… It's not like I'll ever have to work to make ends meet… so working non profit would be perfect for me and I really do want to make a change and I've seen how passionate you are about this… hell I had to sit and listen to you and Amy talk about it for hours… And even if you decided film is not it you could still be my partner… you know a whole lot more about this then me… So if you're really serious about this we can be ehm partners I guess… I could talk to Ben's mom who's done a shit load of charity events and see if she could help… We still have to graduate and all but it's not like I'll run out of money by then… I don't think that would be possible even if I bought England" She laughed

"Sorry it's just… I never thought this talk would have ended like this"

"Like what? Me resolving your problem?" She answered amused

"What can I say… I would have made a terrific psychologist" She continued laughing

"You're really serious about this?"

"Jesus Naomi do you want me to call my lawyer and make some paperwork to sign so you can finally get some sleep?"

"I'm sorry it just it seems so unreal… to easy you know?"

"Well that's the pros of having a very fortunate friend who isn't interested in spending her money in spa's, clothes and vacation… but I can call the lawyer if you still can't believe it" she said chuckling

"I think a promise will be fine"

"Then it's a promise… but I also promise that if your film is shit you'll be doing the paperwork and I'll be doing the filming and running for my life when a lion decides I look like a delicious lunch" She answered laughing

"You could always give him one of your sleeping pills" I said laughing

"See! We'll make terrific partners! I resolve your problem and you resolve mine"

"Thank you"

"For what? For helping me getting the start I needed or for helping you help me help the less fortunate? Christ I couldn't use the term help more if I wanted to!"

"You sure due like to help do you?"

"Yes but some help is welcome"

We both laughed and I couldn't help but to feel like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulder. It still felt so unreal but I knew that if Kim promised she would do something she really would. I've witness it. Even if it was just some "if you keep touching my ass I'll kick your ass" kind of promise I knew if there was something you could be sure about Kim is that she kept her promise no matter what they were.

"You know what would be a good way to thank me?"

"What?" I asked confused

"If you wore a ring and told Emily we decided to be "Partners" her face would be fucking priceless" she said laughing and I obviously followed

"Sometimes I wonder how you come up with stuff like this"

"Just the result of my evil little mind… So can we have breakfast now? Because if I don't I will be thinking about pancakes thru out my whole audition and that's not a good thing"

"Shit your audition! You were practicing!"

"Don't worry I know my choreography so well I could do it blindfolded with another song playing bad news though is you're going to have to wake up Emily because it's 6h45 and we have to leave in like 30 min"

"Do you have a helmet?"

"Just move anything that's "throwable" before you wake her up… that's what I do… then she can wake up Katie and Katie's screaming will wake up Ben and Effy who obviously will wake up Panda"

"You had it all plan uh?"

"From the second I caught you perving" She said laughing

"I wasn't pe… I don't know why I even bothered… just make me some pancakes to yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be making me pancakes?"

"Well if you want to go wake up Ems sure"

"Ok blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate… oh and no whipped cream" I winked before getting up and walking towards the room

"There isn't any anyway you twat" she shouted as I walked away

******************Kim*****************

"Kimberly Jones" I stated to the women

"There you are… Ok oh look lucky number 113"

"You're shitting me?"

"Are you superstitious love?"

"No it's not that 113? There's 113 girls that got a call back?"

"Well 117 do be exact but 4 haven't arrived"

I nodded at the women and turned around

"What the fuck is this 3 call backs and there's still 117 girls?" I said looking at the group standing in front of the door

"We have to wait for 112 girl to pass before you do!" Katie shouted

"Wow Katie I didn't know you were such a mathematician! This is fucking ridiculous"

"How many are they picking?" Emily asked

"I think around 6 I'm not sure come on let's go in"

I walked in and instantly felt the look on me. That look every girl had probably gotten when she got in. That I'm trying to intimidate you look. I just found a spot and put my bag down and started to pull my shirt off and then shorts. Naomi and Katie started to laugh and I could tell Emily was trying not to.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"You're in a tutu that's bloody hilarious" Katie answered still laughing

"Where the fuck do you see a fucking tutu? It's call a leotard you retard"

"Whatever why the fuck are you wearing that?"

"Look around Katie? You have to"

"Jesus Christ! And I thought you were to thin! Look at that girl" She said pointing at one of the girls stretching

"It's called anorexia just so you know"

"Why are you all so thin its bloody ridiculous I feel like a fat cow in here"

"To them you probably are! Have you ever seen a fat ballerina? There is no such thing… being ridiculously thin is part of the job requirement hun"

"But look at her… she looks like…

"Like she hasn't had a decent meal in year? She probably hasn't"

"But you eat… a lot"

"Yeah and I'm no were near her… and don't plan to… believe me I'm the first one who think it's ridiculous… this industry is worse than the modeling one"

I started to stretch and after a while got bored and just started to get into the conversion they had been on. It had been about an hour already and finally number 111 had been called which meant only one left before my turn.

"TOTALLY NAILED IT… YOU GIRLS CAN GO HOME… PIERRE IS LIKE IN LOVE" some girl shouted as she came out of the audition room

"Pierre's gay you twat" some girl shouted which caused us all to laugh

"Aw why don't you go on the slim fast program for a few month and come back?" She told the girl who had shouted previously

I walked toward the girl

"Hey why don't you do us all a favor and go barf that cracker you had for breakfast… or even better go shock on the one you're about to have for lunch" I stated quite annoyed

The girl turned around and looked at me shocked before making her way out.

"Don't listen to her… I saw her stretching her split is shit she's an amateur… Plus if Pierre loved her it means she isn't getting shit"

"Thanks" the girl answered looking rather shock herself

I walked back at to the group who was staring at me bizarrely except for Ben who was about to piss his pants

"What? … I don't do intimidation… it's for untalented people"

"Shock on the one you're about to have for lunch… that's freaking hilarious… genius" Ben said still laughing

"Yeah plus slim fast is like so 4 years ago… It's probably the only line she's been using since it came out"

"112 you're up"

"Finally last one before it's you turn" Katie stated relieved

"Yeah… should probably stretch a bit again"

"You're ok?" Emily asked concerned

"Yeah totally… Not nervous at all… that was before I totally rocked they're tutu off" I said laughing looking at Katie

"Good to know you got your ego back"

"Yeah well wait to you see it then you'll understand"

"She's right… it's quite impressive" Naomi stated smiling

"How do you know?" Emily asked confused

"You're girlfriend was totally perving on me this morning" I said laughing

"Oh is that so?"

"I wasn't perving!" Naomi shouted

"Oh yeah? Well got the bruise on my ass to prove it" I turned around and lifted a bit my leotard to show the huge bruise I had gotten from falling on the table to then meet the floor

"What the fuck?"

"Don't worry there was no spanking involved… She just scared the shit out of me and I fell" I said amused at Emily and Naomi's face

"113 "

"Saved by the bell! Come on you waited for hours to see this" I said raising my eyebrows

"Miss Jones, for a second I thought you had changed you mind" The women stated with a smile

"I said I would come didn't I?"

"And I'm glad you did"

"New shoes I see" Pierre stated

"Yes mine got a little ehm banged up" I smiled broadly as he literally turned red

"Jones? Kimberly Jones?" Some men standing behind Pierre asked

"The one and only… and you are?"

"This is Connor Brent our main financer" The women stated

"I thought I recognized her… This should be good" Connor said laughing looking at Pierre

"Asshole" I whispered to myself

"So will you be doing the same choreography?"

"No actually I worked on something new last night if that's ok"

"Absolutely"

I gave the CD to the technician and waited for the music to start. I had gotten this sick new track from Lady Gaga called Kaboom and I just had to do something with it. I waited for the voice to finally sound and started. I wasn't sure how the tempestuous moves looked followed by the graceful ballet ones but they just felt right even if the rough one probably looked ridiculous in a bloody leotard. The song was finally over and I was thankful I had stayed in sync with the song or else the ending would of looked ludicrous. I looked at the judge will trying to catch my breath.

"You prepared that last night?" the women asked blankly

"I know it's a bit raw… it still needs some practice and a few more things b…

"Could you wait outside I need to discuss something with Connor" She cutted me off

"Ehm sure"

I walked out not knowing what to make of this.

"That was amazing Kim" Emily stated

"Yes it was whizzer! Why didn't you teach us that at college?"

"Ehm didn't you here them… I don't think they liked it"

"She did" Effy stated nodding for me to look behind

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The women asked

"Yes sure" I followed her at the end of the hall

"Ehm I'm sorry but I don't your name and it's kind of bugging me" I stated

"Carla"

"Carla Brovinsky?" I asked shocked

"Yes"

"Oh my god! I saw you in Paris like 12 years ago you were amazing!"

"I know… I gave your dad the tickets"

"Oh… Well thank you I guess" I smiled

"So now that you know my name and that's out of the way I wanted to be the one to tell you that we would love you to be part of the crew"

"Really?"

"Yes but there's a catch"

"Oh"

"I know you auditioned for to be a principal dancer but being you will be very busy so you would be a sujet… that is if you would like to be part of the company"

"Why would I be very busy?" I asked confused

"Well if you're going to help choreograph a new production I'm planning on doing for next season you are going to be pretty busy"

"What?"

"Yes Connor was as impressed as I was and liked the idea of mixing different dance style and I've been wanting to do something new for quite a while now"

"But I barely started university I can't just travelled back on forth"

"Well it's a good thing most ballerina can… that dance studio you had your first audition in belongs to a friend of mine so you won't have to… well for this ballet you will but you were already aware it was for 2 month 3 nights a week"

"So let me see if I got this right… I can stay in Bristol and choreograph a whole production there?"

"Yes"

"Ok but I have two conditions"

"Well being your fathers daughter I guess I should have expected that… and what would those condition be?"

"I get a say on who the dancers will be and Pierre can go fuck himself"

"Well that's sounds pretty reasonable… you've got yourself a deal" she answered laughing

"Now if you'll excuse me I've still got 4 other girl to check out"

"Thank you"

I walked back trying not to jump around and scream of happiness.

"So?" Naomi asked

"I didn't get the part I wanted" guess it was time to see if those acting class had paid of

"What? But you did great" Emily stated before putting her hand on my shoulder

"That's shit! You kicked ass over there… bunch of stuck ups fuckers" Ben shouted

I guess they had

"Bunch of stuck ups fucker who wants me to choreograph there new production" I said smiling

"You bitch!" Emily shouted before hitting me on the shoulder

"You should of seen your faces! You look like you had just found out Santa didn't exist" I said laughing

"Santa doesn't exist?" Panda stated in shock

Oops… shit… nice one

"I'm kidding! You should have seen your face it was whacker funny" Panda stated

I stood still still in shock… they I just get burned by Panda?

Everyone started to laugh. Yup just got burned by Panda

"So I guess we can all start planning your special day now" I said looking at Effy

"What's so special about it?"

"What do you mean what's so special about it! It's my little sister's birthday!"

"I'm not your **little** sister" Effy stated

"Oh yeah? How old are you Ef?"

"17"

"How old am I?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Yeah thought so… little sister… " I said laughing as she stayed silence

"Tomorrow is going to be a whacker load of fun!" Panda shouted excited

"Yes it is Panda"

*****

*****

*****

**No drama(Long ass chapter)! Ahah I was writing this chapter and the whole foundation thing just popped out and it just sounded better than some drama! I'm not usually all fluffy but it seems that in writing I am! Or at least about them! I just want them all to be happy! Just like the Naomily ending of this season : ) **

**Will Kim and Naomi start wearing rings?**

**Will Emily's face end on a MasterCard add after that?**

**Will Kim get her Donald Trump moment and tell Pierre the infamous quote "You're fired"?**

**Will Katie have a change of career as well and go into mathematics?**

**If she does I hope she won't be counting the Kaomi foundation donation cause if she is those children a screwed then!**

**Effy's birthday is next! Aren't you excited?**

*****

*****

**Don't forget your happy thoughts on the way out! ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

****Chapter 41****

Sunday after the audition

***Kim***

"For fuck sakes people hurry the fuck up I want to get to Bristol before night yeah?"

Katie came out of her room with Ben

"I really don't get it… you come to London with a backpack and you leave with a luggage" Katie stated in shock

"Yeah… it's all that free shit we get" I said laughing looking at Ben

I heard a squealing from Naomi's and Emily's room. Seriously now? we're already late. But then the door open abruptly and Emily came out running in my direction. Oh shit what did I do? Before I could even think she had pulled me brusquely in a hug

"What the fuck?" I asked confused

"thank you, thank you thank you!!!" she said cheerfully

"For what?" I asked still confused

"Naomi told me!"

I laughed an looked at Naomi that was standing outside the door

"I get no rings was involved" I said still laughing

"Rings? What?" Emily asked confused

"Nothing… inside joke…" I answered before winking

"Oh Katie where you able to…

"I called him, his coming" she cutted me off

"Good… So Naomi you're coming down with Ben right? "

"Yes… we should be there around 7"

"Perfect I took care of everything else so I guess everything is ready" I said smiling

"What is?" Effy said suddenly appearing from the stairs

"Uh My schedules for the ballet"

Nice save

"Oh ok… well Panda is on the phone with Thomas she'll be done in 5"

"Ok good"

**************Monday 6h30*************** Kim

"So I only took the rysperdal so this mean I can get almost totally fuck up and I've got some treats as well so tonight is going to be a fun night"

"I don't get why you're making such a big fuzz about my birthday"

"You're 18 now!"

"Does it change anything?"

"You can go to jail" I said laughing

"Interesting" She said with a grin

"I'm not going to jail with you for your birthday if that's what your thinking"

"Isn't you motto everything once"

"Who says I've never been to jail?"

"You have?"

"No… Not yet… but not tonight either!" "Come on us girls getting trashed and having fun… it's not a big fuzz it's the same thing we've been doing for like a year"

"Right at what time are we meeting up again?"

"7h30"

"Why are we starting to get ready now?"

"Cause you have to look totally hot"

"Don't I always"

"True… but still put some extra effort to it yeah?"

"Whatever"

********************* Monday 7h30******************** Emily

We were all sitting waiting for them to arrive. I wasn't sure who all these people were but I was sure Effy didn't know half of them. I also didn't get why this was Effy's favorite spot. It looked like any other place we would go to.

**Text**

Kim: We're coming in. 10 seconds : )

"There here" I stated to the group

We all waited for the door to open and everyone shouted "happy birthday" even the ones who probably didn't know her. Kim smile at Effy who looked shock and wrapped her arm around her shoulder before they started walk to walk to the table.

"TONY!" Effy shouted before jumping into her brothers arms.

Kim had asked Katie to find his number and get him to come. Effy hadn't seen him since he had left for University and Kim really wanted him to be there.

"How?"

"I got here yesterday… but it was supposed to be a surprise so"

"So you two already met?" Effy asked

"No actually we haven't! Hi" Kim said and offer a small wave to Tony

"Hi"

"This is awkward" Kim said laughing

"Doesn't have to be… we're not related technically" Tony stated in a flirtatious tone

"I guess you were right Effy… he is weird" Kim stated laughing

"COOKIE!" Kim yelled excited before jumping on him

"They all come to the cookie monster in the end" Cook stated laughing before getting punched in the shoulder

"Kim?"

"You welcome Effy" She answered laughing

"Ehm yeah that to but who the fuck are all these people?"

"They're all in your classes… didn't you know you had a shit load of hot guys in your classes?"

"No"

"Well they seemed to know who you were" Kim answered laughing "Would have been boring if it was only us don't you think?"

"The girls got a point" JJ stated

"Now what do you say we get this party started with a round of shots" Kim shouted

"I say nice to see your back" Ben stated laughing

"Look Effy Ben brought Magic donuts! And a special cake for you!" Panda shouted with her mouth full

"Magic donuts! Formidable mon ami Formidable!" Thomas said cheerfully looking at Ben

"Formidable indeed Thomas, Delicieux as well!" Ben said laughing

The waitress arrived with our shots and we all toasted to Effy's birthday before downing them. Kim asked for two more rounds and we all looked at her surprised.

"What? I only get to do that on special occasion! Plus Cook here thinks he can hold his liquor better than me"

"Have you seen him drink?" Naomi said laughing

"Ehm Have you seen me drink?"

"No and that's exactly my point!" Naomi said amused

"Why don't we make a bet out of this?" Cook said rather interested

"Kim I don't think you want to do that" I said laughing remembering Cook's birthday

"Yes Kim statistically if you calculate the average between you're weight and how much alcohol you drink daily and compare it to Cook's you don't stand a chance you should know that since you guys have been talking quite a lot lately" JJ stated

We all looked at Kim who had shocked on her drink. She looked back at us probably trying to think of a way to get away from the conversation that was about to come.

"Fuck statistics! Plus if it's a chug contest my weight and how much alcohol I drink doesn't have anything to do with it… So what do I get if I win?" She shouted getting up

"What do you want babe?"Cook said laughing

"Seeing you running naked would be pretty funny but I think you would enjoy it so… how about a kiss with JJ… if Alice is ok with it of course"

JJ looked at his girlfriend pleading which seem to amuse her quite a lot

"I don't see why not!"

"But… but he's a guy and… it's gay… not that there anything wrong with being gay… a bollocks"

I looked a JJ shock

"That's it?"

"What?" JJ asked confused

"You stopped? I recalled having to show you my tits for you to stop" I said laughing

"Well I've been on some new medication… they're called bluestole it's been helping me"

"You're shitting me! I've been on those! They made me ramble like fucking crazy"

"Yes well they seem to be working differently on different case"

"Yeah well all Emily got from it was a stomach pump" Kim stated laughing

I looked at her shock and she winked

"Ok so what do you want if you win? Which is not going to happen"

"How about a kiss with Katiekins over there" Cook said laughing

"How about NOT!" Katie shouted appalled

Naomi and I were practically crying of laughter after seeing Katie's face

"Why not?" Kim said shocked

"Yeah Katie why not? I do recall you saying you would totally do her!" Naomi stated still laughing

"Yeah! And now you have an excuse for it!" Kim followed laughing as well

"Ben aren't you going to say something!" Katie said looking at Ben

"I would if I had a problem with it!"

"Come on don't be such a prude… And it's not like I'm going to lose any way!"

"Fine but you better not lose on purpose"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

They brought two Pitcher to the table and we started the countdown. Cook was going pretty fast and Katie was shouting frantically at Kim and after a few second it looked like Kim had catch up with Cook and was even getting the lead. She turned the pitcher to show it was now empty and about a second later Cook did the same but too late.

"Thank you very much to all of you who didn't believe I could do it!" Kim said laughing

"Now Cook I can see JJ is waiting impatiently so go on!"

"Cook… no Cook… COOK!" JJ shouted before Cook stopped him in a way I wish I hadn't seen

"I always get what I want!" Kim stated in a childish brat voice

"So do I"

Kim turned around and looked at the guy up and down.

"I'm Bruno"

"Right" she turned around and the guy reached for her arm

"OYH don't touch her mate!" Cook shouted getting in front of the guy

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Let me give you a hint" Kim said before cupping Cooks face in her hands and kissed him

We all stood there in shock. Cook hand moved to her waist pulling her closer and Kim didn't pull back which shocked us even more. We all stood still with our mouth wide open as they kept on going. And when she finally pulled back she had a pensive look on her face.

"You kiss like a girl" She stated looking rather shocked

"What?" Cook shouted stunned

"It's a good thing you twat" She said laughing before giving him a quick peck and sitting back down

We all looked at her waiting for some kind of answer

"What?"

"Cook?" Naomi said laughing

"Yeah Cook? First we learn that you guys have been talking "Quite a lot" and now this!" I said giggling

"Yeah so?"

"But he's a …

"Guy? I don't discriminate" Kim said laughing

"But it's Cook"

"I'm right here you know?" Cook said laughing

"Ok let's play a game… Who in this table as fucked Cook?"

Effy, Katie and Panda lifted their hands up.

"Ok now who has gotten somewhere with Cook? That includes kissing and fondling"

All the girls except JJ's girlfriend lifted their hands up causing Cook to burst into laughter

"Thought so… oh and JJ you were supposed to lift your hand up" Kim said laughing

We all laughed

"Plus he's like a male version of me only I'm hotter right Cookie?" She stated laughing

"I guess we should have seen that one coming… She sure do love herself" Katie stated laughing

"If he's the Cookie monster what does that make you? Kimmit the frog?" Ben said laughing

I practically spit my drink out with that one.

"Funny! How many of those donuts have you had already?"

"Alright can we get to the present already?" Panda stated

"Sure Panda you go first"

"Ok it took a whacker load of job but it's not like super duper big or anything"

She ended Effy a bracelet and she smiled before putting it on

"Love it… very cool Panda"

"Look I have one also so people can know we're super duper friends" Panda said smiling

"Here's my present" Tony stated handing her a box

"Cookies? What the fuck Tony?"

"Open it"

She did and we all leaned over to see what was in it. Like Pandora would have said… It was a whacker load of weed

"Better than cookies uh?" Tony said smiling

"Much"

"Well my gift should go well with yours mate!" Cook said before putting the biggest bottle of vodka I've ever seen on the table

I looked at Naomi and laughed

"Looks like Cook beat us on that one" We stated before putting another bottle of Vodka on the table

"Mine could come in handy as well" JJ said before placing a box on the table.

It was a Zippo with the logo of some band on it

"I remembered you like them a lot so"

"Thanks JJ I love it"

"I was going to get you one that said it's Effy bitch since you hate that they call you Elizabeth all the time now but Katie thought that that would be better" Ben stated

The shirt said "does it look like I care?" which I thought was pretty bloody hilarious

We all turned to Kim who hadn't said a word.

"Oh my turn… right so I have another present coming up later but here… you can open it later if you want" Kim said before handing Effy what look like a letter. Effy looked at her confused and opened it.

"It's a joke right?" she stated looking at Kim a bit angry

"Ehm not really no" Kim said rather confused

Effy dropped the letter on the table, got up and made her way out. Tony was about to go after her before Kim stopped him.

"I'll go" she told him before running outside

"What the fuck?" Katie stated before reaching for the letter

"Katie! It's none of your business!" I shouted

Katie spat her drink in shock.

"Fucking hell! That's only half!" Katie said completely bemused

"What?"

"You know all those rumors about her dad being 32nd richest man and how she was giving half to Effy… Guess they weren't rumors after all"

We all looked at each other completely shocked

"Actually the 32nd richest man isn't true they got confused… My dad is, hers was actually 29th and it's in America not the world…and that's actually half of half… her mom got half and Kim got half and his the major share holder of his company and she decided to give half of her part to Effy" Ben stated

"You mean that's only 25% of what her dad had?" Katie said stunned

"Oh hon you're really getting good at that math thing" Ben said laughing

"How do you know this? None of us knew"

"Because she needed a lawyer she could trust and that's what my dad has a degree in even if his not practicing he still has a license"

"Why didn't she tell Effy?"

"Because she didn't want to give her an option… and now that Effy is 18 it means Kim isn't in control of the account anymore so basically unless Effy wants to give all the money away there's nothing she can do about it"

"So basically what you're saying is that my sister is a millionaire?" Tony said completely in shock

"Try billionaire her dad's net worth was estimate around 11 billion… they called her dad Midas as in anything he touched turned into gold… he was an absolute genius business wise… Why do you think they've been following them around 24/7 in Paris this summer it's not every day that something like that happens"

"Hey sorry I'm late! What did I miss?"

We all turned around to were the voice had came from

*******************Kim*******************

"Effy… EFFY! Can you stop!" I shouted before reaching for her arm

"What the fuck am I to you? Some kind of charity case?" She shouted at me which left me in complete shock

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Then what?"

"You're my sister"

"Half" She stated

"Yes half… but it doesn't change the fact that you've been more of a family to me than my whole one"

"So what you just throw some of your money at me to thank me?"

"It's not my money… it's yours Ef"

"No it's not… I don't want your money Kim"

"It is… I'm just doing what's right… what my… our dad would have done if he knew… "

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you're just like him… You won't let people in… you're too afraid to say what you feel… just like I was… just like he was… and that's what this is about isn't it? You accepting this would mean us being linked is real… But you know what? if he would have met you he would have let you in… I know he would… he didn't speak much and I didn't know much about him but I know he would because he knew when something was worth taking a risk… He would have loved you so much… You have to learn to let the right people in… take a chance… If I hadn't I wouldn't be here now with friends that genuinely care about me and I wouldn't be here with you… So I'm just doing what he would have done if your mom hadn't fucked up… it's not fair that you have pay for your mother's mistake… if you don't want it fine… but I'm not taking it back so you figure out what you want to do with it"

I tried not to cry at the previous word she had said and turned around to walk back at to the party

"Wait"

I stopped and turned around

"You're right… I don't let people in… but it's because they keep fucking me up… I'm fucked up… all they do is fuck you up and leave…

She was crying and all I could think of doing is walked toward her and pull her into a hug

"Hey shh… it's ok… it's ok… I won't… I promise I won't… and they won't either… we all care about you Ef , we all want to be there for you but you won't let us and you can push us away as much as you want but we're not going anywhere… I'm not going anywhere…"

"But what if

"There is no but… well maybe I'll go in vacation sometimes but you can come" I said chuckling

She smiled and nodded

"You always have to turn something serious into something funny don't you"

"Well what better way to finish a fight with a laugh" I smiled "But it doesn't change the fact that I care about you and I'm always going to be there for you… even if I'm far away I'll come running back ok?"

"Ok"

I felt my phone vibrating

***Text***

Xxxx: I'm there where are you?

"Now come on there's a party waiting for us and my real present as arrive" I said smiling

"You better not have gotten me a car because I'll have to punch you"

I laughed

"You can buy your own car… but I can tell you one thing… you'll definitely be ridding it later" I said laughing"

************Emily**************

"Do you think they're ok?" I asked worried

"I think there just fine" Naomi answered nodding towards the door

I turned around to see Kim coming back in holding Effy's hand

"Surprise!" Kim said smiling pointing at Freddy

Effy stood still for a second looking a bit shock. We all new Freddy had been the only guy she had love. And in summer they had left on good term but we weren't sure what they were. We had never had the courage to ask. Effy smiled and walked towards Freddy and kissed him to our surprise. Freddy seemed to be as surprised as us.

"Well Cookie looks like we're going to have play couple or we're going to be the only lonely one here" Kim said before sitting on his lap

"Sounds good to me babe as long as we get to do the willy wager" Cook said laughing

"Maybe" Kim said before raising her eyebrows

I hated to admit it but they actually looked good together. And Cook had always been proper with her. And when you thought about it… he had been in love with Effy… And Kim was basically and cheerier more spoken version of her. altought I have to admit I would of never seen that one coming… actually I would have never seen Kim being with a guy coming.

******************************

They all set there looking at each other. Glad that the additions to their group where the missing pieces of their puzzle. And what they lacked in their relationship was made up from their friendship… and what they lacked in their friendship was made up from their relationships. They were like their own little family… they completed each other… and even if they didn't know what was in store for the future… They knew that it didn't matter because what they had in the present was just perfect.

*

*

*

**So this story as finally gotten to an end! I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this one but I'm not sure yet. Maybe you could give me ideas! I hope you liked this final chapter!!! And thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! I loved them!!!! You guys are great!**

*****

**Don't forget your review on the way out! ;)**


End file.
